The Lightside of Love, Hate and Everything in Between
by Whisper'd Misery
Summary: Sequel to "The Darkside Love, Hate and Everything in Between...
1. Chapter 1

**_And it's like_**

**_You…_**

**_Just walked away_**

**_And you…_**

**_Refused to stay_**

**_And this…_**

**_Is the last hand to play_**

**_Cause I…._**

**_Am done with this game_**

**_Oh I'm done with this Game…. Baby_**

**_Cause I'm slowly breaking_**

**_No point in faking…_**

**_Cause I'm just folding_**

**_Oh I'm done with this game…_**

The petite brunette held the headphone closer to her ear as she closed her eyes, the notes shattering within the confined little box in which she sat. Every lyric spoke true as she tapped her foot to the drum beat which grew softer with every passing second. Even with her personality which demanded excellent, that run through was amazing…. Beautiful… serene… Amaz-

"Let's try the bridge once again please Berry"

Rachel's thoughts broke as she opened her eyes. Confusion etched in her face as words failed to come out… anger suddenly searing in her core.

"Bridge Berry… Please" The subtle husky voice rang again, with more demand.

As she opened her mouth to protest the recording studio's door opened and revealed a tall blonde bombshell, who smiled adorably. The blonde rushed to the control panel before her voice boomed over the speaker.

"Good Morning my superstar! I brought to breaky!"

Rachel couldn't help but smile at Brittany's sing-song tone as she waved muffins around. Could she be any more perfect?

"Britt-Britt…."

Rachel watched as a pair of deep chocolate eyes rolled. Could Santana be any colder?

"But San… you've been drilling her since last Tuesday…" Brittany pouted cutely at Santana, who seemed to soften at the gesture.

"Okay… but we only have this studio until 12h00." Santana smiled lazily, but the smile never reached her eyes. "So please hurry".

Santana got up to stretch lazily before making her way to the door. "Everyone is back in 30" and with that she walked out, disappearing once again. The wounded panther had gone back to her cave…

Rachel's eyes followed Santana before Brittany crashed through the door.

"It's blueberry" Brittany announced before kissing Rachel hello.

"Hmmmmmm… Thank you" Rachel mumbled between the rush of kisses. Oh how she had missed Brittany. She was right Santana was drilling her… but she knew Santana had the best intentions at heart. This was her baby after all….

It's been years since the whole fall-out-with-Quinn thing…. Touchy topic still. Rachel, herself, hasn't heard anything from Quinn since… THAT DAY…

She couldn't blame Quinn though… but then Brittany had let it slip that Quinn was actually in love with Santana as per Puck… and vice versa. So she didn't understand why Quinn and Santana didn't just… "Hook up" as Brittany stated, but Santana chose rather to run away, study and become fame-craved recording tycoon…. And Quinn? Who knows…. Most probably settled down with a couple of kids in the suburbs?

**_5 years ago_**

_"How is it not what I think? You and RaPaul….. After everything I had to give up" Quinn hand clutched tighter on the note before she looked at Rachel. _

_"When did this start?" Her cold glare shattered Rachel's stance as she faltered. Rachel's eyes stared to tear up as she pushed Sam away. _

_"It's not like that Quinn… I was stupid… I realized now that I'm actually inlove with Brittany and… and I always have been. She's the only one who understands me… Even in her insanity she gives me direction" Rachel placed her hands on her chest before casting her eyes down._

_Quinn's heart froze as the betrayal rushed through her… but she couldn't blame Rachel could she? Had Sam seduced her? Or had she seduced Sam? Did it matter? Quinn clenched her jaw as she looked down at the letter again. Self-loath and anger rushed through her veins as she looked back up at Sam. _

_"Do you really love her?" Quinn asked pointedly… "Do you want to spend every waking moment in her presents? In her mind…. Does she make you smile and laugh when you know you should actually be crying?" _

_She saw Sam's gaze move over Rachel's body quickly before he moved his eyes back to Quinn's._

_"Does the very thought of not being with her kill you… but you know that she would be better without you… because you think she's perfect?" Quinn's voice raised before she looked at Rachel whose tears seemed to run anew._

_"Would she the very definition of beauty? Even if she was sick or old?... if she hurt you beyond reconcilement?" Quinn's voice broke before she felt a salty tear run across her lips. Was she crying?_

_"No…." Sam whispered before looking around in disbelief at the waterworks. "I just love the way she feels against me when… you know. She does a cute thing with her tongue that makes me com-" _

_"Sam!" Rachel asked in disbelief before walking to him. The slap echoed through the room before she walked to Quinn…._

_"I'm so sorry Quinn… I really didn't mean to" Rachel mumbled in disgrace before turning back to Sam. "And you better lose my number" _

_With that Rachel walked away… Leaving Sam and Quinn in silence. Sam was rubbing his cheek before he raised his eyebrow as though he expected pity. _

Rachel regretted everything that had happened between her and Sam… She couldn't understand what was the point of the whole incident. It killed her that she had hurt Quinn so much… she wouldn't blame Quinn for never speaking to her again…. But she's getting her just desert… Oh yes… The moody, cut-throat Santana had now crushed her spirit… if hell existed on earth, she was in it.

A/N: If you would like to view the The Darkside of Hate, Love and everything inbetween; Please follow: s/9098593/1/The-Darkside-of-Hate-Love-and-everythi ng-inbetween


	2. Chapter 2

Santana leaned back in her chair as she knotted her fingers together. She watched as each Director's face contorted with different emotions as Rachel Berry's new single floated through the air. Men and women, all in one room, all relating to the lyrics which were forced down their throat by a sorrowful yet talented voice. Not one of them could deny the marketing value of such a gem. This song would become a household name, rushing to the top of the charts…. Yet she couldn't feel the emotion which the others seemed to feel.

**_I sometimes wonder_**

**_When you touch her_**

**_Do you ever think of me…_**

**_When you look into her eyes_**

**_Is it me you actually see…_**

Santana's eyes scanned over the crowd once more as a new song rose to the air from the playlist. This one was more angry… hurt… crushed.

**_I could not be with you now_**

**_And you chose not to wait_**

**_I was willing to sacrifice _**

**_A little to late…_**

This was a duet between Rachel Berry and one of the new rising starts, Rock mixed with Rap… The New Age… Santana bite her bottom lip as her eyes fell on the fossilized Directors. Would they even be impressed by this? It's not like they were exactly… Hip?...

Santana rose from her chair before she turned the music down. Silence filled the room as each Director jotted down some notes. Brittany sat down next to Santana, eyeing her as though awaiting a command. She smiled politely before walking to the whiteboard. She cleared her throat softly, bringing attention to herself

"Ladies… Gentlemen…" Santana greeted courteously. "Today you have called me to show you the new project which **_Eccentric Obsession _**has composed in duet with Ms. Rachel Berry…. And I'm proud to announce that **_Eccentric Obsession _**has been able to melt Ms. Berry's beautifully tortured voice and New Age rhythms together, bring together a new standard to musical expression."

Santana's husky voice projected well over the Directors, which sat in silence. A lot was riding on this meeting… **_Eccentric Obsession _**had become one of the biggest talent agencies within their feeding pool and it was Santana's duty to supply a current and update sound and talent, which would revitalize the target market. Silence filled the room….A large pudgy man in a suit removed his glasses before rubbing his eyes slowly as a low grunt escaped his lips.

"Santana…" He looked up at her, a fatherly smile appearing on his face. "There is no doubt that you are amazing at what you do… And I have no doubt that Rachel Berry would be astounding…. But Santana…" He placed his glasses back on his face before leaning forward against the boardroom table, knotting his hands infront of him. Santana felt a dry lump congregate in her throat as all of the Directors' eyes fell on her.

"You're exploits outside the company… bring too much attention to us Santana… Whenever **_Eccentric Obsession_** is mentioned in the media, it's about you and your… less than honourable escapades"

"I understand your worries Mr. Blackwood… But my personal life does not impact my business sass."

"True Ms. Lopez… but it does impact our public relations…"

"But…" Santana stumbled… Brittany's eyes surveyed the room before she looked at Santana with worry.

"You're too valuable to lose Ms. Lopez. That is why we have arranged assistance regarding your up-coming court case against Ms. Morrison…."

"I don't need a lawyer… Candy… I mean… Ms. Morrison will be settling out of court." Santana blurted out as her famous temper took hold.

The pudgy director's face hardened before he stood up suddenly. He pointed a fat, sweaty finger at Santana before taking a deep breath…

"We are tired of you settling out of court Santana… You make yourself look guilty! And this impacts US! So either you take the lawyer we provide or… you can start packing your things."


	3. Chapter 3

**_The weekend before_**

"Will you two just get a room" Santana yelled over the blasting music which floated through the air, bursting eardrums within reach. Brittany smiled naughtily as she ran her hand over Rachel's sides, nibbling her neck.

"Stop being to Jealous San…" Brittany yelled back before smiling naughtily. Rachel smiled at the bartender politely as he put three shots in a line. "Drink!" Brittany excitedly yelled before reaching for the neon blue liquid.

The beat pulsed through Santana as she reached for her next shot, making her stomach grumble. How much has she had already? 16… 20? Santana shook her head before she downed another shot. This is what living in the fast lane meant… She bit down on her bottom lip as the liquid rushed down her throat, leaving her breathless. Her throat was raw from all the alcohol she had already drunk but shockingly… it didn't help. Santana raised her eyes as her world seemed to spin… Brittany eyes her curiously before getting up. She wrapped Rachel's hand in her own and started to make her way to the dance floor, pulling the excited Rachel with her.

"Oh my GAWD I love this song" Rachel managed to screech just before they disappeared into the crowd of people.

Santana welcomed the solace as she looked around. This was so typical… typical bar, typical music… typical women… when last has she met a woman who caused her temporary asphyxiation? Ever since… Santana rolled her eyes before ordering another drink… Forget that! Bring on the booze dammit!

Santana's eyes scanned the dark room for an empty booth across the dance floor and found once, placed close enough to the dance floor and door… perfect if she ever had to run away. She smiled to herself as she made her way there after grabbing her drink, avoiding the drunken crowd all-round her. When last had she actually come out since the last fiasco? Santana couldn't help but laugh as she remembered the people's faces as her and a bunch of other idiots streaked naked on the streets… proclaiming to be PETA supporters… at eleven o' clock… at night. Those were the good days…

Santana giggled slightly before sliding into the boot, signalling to her friends that she was now located there. As she looked around she could help but flashback to the last time she had been here…. That joke of an engagement…. She avoided this place like the plague but it was Brittany's favourite place. You couldn't argue with Britt-Britt.

Santana closed her eyes before taking a deep breath….

**_You trembled like you'd seen a ghost_**

**_And I gave in_**

**_I lack the things you need the most, you said where have you been_**

**_You wasted all that sweetness to run and hide_**

**_I wonder why_**

**_I remind you of the days you poured your heart into_**

**_But you never tried_**

_Santana's voice quivered as she sat at a round table, covered by the crowd. Quinn stood on the stage every inch the perfect girlfriend. Had she said yes? Santana didn't see… she kept her eyes down as she tried to focus on the pitch in her voice. She couldn't have the whole world wondering why she was breaking down when her best-friend just received a proposal… Even as the words left her mouth, she felt a tear fall down her cheek. The world was focusing on her as the lights went out, a lone light shone on her. As she rose, she spared a look into Quinn's direction. It was dark, but she could feel Quinn's eyes on her. Heartbreak craved its way into Santana's chest as she rose to face the music…. _

**_I've fallen from grace_**

**_Took a blow to my face_**

**_I've loved and I've lost_**

**_I've loved and I've lost_**

_Santana couldn't help but stare into Quinn's direction as she tried to focus on the words of the song, every word ringing true. _

**_Explosions...on the day you wake up_**

**_Needing somebody and you've learned_**

**_It's okay to be afraid_**

**_But it will never be the same_**

**_It will never be the same_**

_Santana felt a tear rush down her cheek as the power of the words coursed through her veins. She made her way to the stage slowly as each step pained her… her common sense screaming that she should leave… run. What was Sam's plan when he had invited her? After her_

**_You left my soul bleeding in the dark_**

**_So you could be Queen_**

**_The rules you set are still untold to me and I lost my faith in everything_**

**_The nights you could cope, your intentions were gold_**

**_But the mountains will shake_**

**_I need to know I can still make_**

_Santana stood still for a moment as the emotions clawed at her throat… She brought a hand to her chest as she staggered slightly. She closed her eyes as the notes shattered through the air. _

**_Explosions...on the day you wake up_**

**_Needing somebody and you've learned_**

**_It's okay to be afraid_**

**_But it will never be the same_**

_Perfectly toned, it carried the full message of pain and hurt meant in the song. Santana felt like falling to the floor… but she would not let Quinn get the better of her…. The crowd cheered which made Santana smile… _

_Finally Santana reached the Stage. She moved up slowly as the music filled the same. Each note she sang brought her closer to Quinn…_

**_And as the floods move in_**

**_And your body starts to sink_**

**_I was the last thing on your mind_**

**_I know you better than you think_**

**_Cause it's simple darling, I gave you a warning_**

**_Now everything you own is falling from the sky in pieces_**

**_So watch them fall with you, in slow motion_**

**_I pray that you will find peace of mind_**

_Finally Santana was face to face with Quinn. Their eyes locked as her voice grew softer…_

**_And I'll find you another time_**

**_I'll love you, another time_**

_She moved her hand over Quinn's and moved her eyes down to look at the ring which Sam had just put on Quinn's finger. Santana's body screamed from excitement as her fingers brushed against Quinn's. But when Santana's voice sang out once again her brain fused from the emotions which crawled along her sensors. _

**_Explosions...on the day you wake up_**

**_Needing somebody and you've learned_**

**_It's okay to be afraid_**

**_But it will never be the same_**

_Santana sang softly as her voice ripped at the end, another tear streaming down her face. Quinn moved to brush away the tear but Santana flinched away as though it was a hot iron. Santana smiled sadly. _

_"Congratulations Princess" She mumbled before giving Quinn the microphone. "It's time for your speech"_

"You alone?" Santana awoke from her daydream as a soft voice broke her concentration. She recognized the voice, but it was a faint memory… perhaps one of her many passed flings? Who knows.

She opened her eyes reluctantly only to be greeted by a stunning brunette with the cutest smile. Her trepidation was lost as deep blue eyes scanned her almost scandalously.

"I thought it was you!" The stranger chimed before she looked around to the empty booth. "Can I join you Ms. Lopez?"

"Of course Candy… But don't you have to be up early for a shoot tomorrow?"

"I'd rather stay here with you" Candy mumbled slightly before placing her hand on Santana's.

Santana couldn't help but let her eyes linger on the dropped cleavage of the young actress… She was one of **_Eccentric Obsession's _**new talentees… Young but incredibly delicious. Santana then cringed as she remembered the last time she had mingled with one of her employees. Paparazzi… tabloids… her name splattered on the front page.

"I don't think that's a good idea Candy…" Santana stated plainly before removing her hand. She had over stayed her welcome and she knew it… Time to go…

Santana got up and made her way to the door, cursing herself for not bring a coat. The paparazzi was already lining the streets, must've heard that the club was full of celebs tonight. Santana rolled her eyes as she tried to hail a cab.

"Santana" She heard from behind her, but instead of turning around she waved her hand more frantically.

"Santana?" The voice sounded closer…. Hand's suddenly spun her around.

Next thing she knew… Candy had practically straddled her and her tongue was down Santana's throat. Camera flashes and people started shouting…. Had this been planned? What the FUCK was going on? Santana threw Candy off her before looking around the room for her friends. They were already pushing their way through the crowd to get to her. This wasn't happening right now!

"Santana! Don't leave me like this…" Candy shouted as though Santana had broken her heart brutally.

"Candy! What are you playing at? Just stay away from me…" Santana yelled before she forcefully push a paparazzi away from her. He fell to the floor with a sudden crash, leaving everyone in shock.

What have I done…. Was the last thought that entered Santana's mind as she jumped into a cab.


	4. Chapter 4

"They said what? But they don't even know the whole story… but it serves you right Santana! You were always notorious for your antics" Rachel blurted out as she threw her clothes out of her closet, looking for something amazing to wear. Ever since Santana's little show, Rachel had to ensure she looked magnificent when leaving with her… The public eye would always find them… until the hearing was over of course. Rachel cringed at the thought… another personal string unruffled infront of the public eye… however had Santana survived? She was being sued for sexual harassment within the business and assault against the paparazzi… could things get worse? And she hoped Santana wouldn't go out in her usual tirade… Disappearing for weeks on end, partying her youth away…. Rachel spared Santana a glance before she pulled her usual attire out of the closet. Santana withered away to nothing more than a notorious play girl… that only cared about work and her next sexual interaction… She had become hallow… Cold.

"Rachel… I just want to get this behind me. Anyway I sent Brittany to go sneak up on this lawyer for me. The thing is that we need to snuff out all-"

"Oh my Gawd! You sent my girlfriend to go assassinate someone?" Rachel shrieked in panic..

"Huh… What?" Santana blurted out as Rachel looked at her sternly.

"You do not bring my girlfriend into your filthy little endeavours Lopez!" Rachel scowled before she stomped to the bathroom… slamming the door.

"You… Are crazy Berry! She is gonna get me some Intel you nut job… What are you? Like a Jewish mafia wife?" Santana cursed before she burst out from laughing at the pure insanity of it all. As Santana laid in one of Rachel's over decorated chairs, she left her phone vibrate….

**_You won't believe who it is - Brittany _**

With mild curiosity, Santana typed back.

**_Who? Megan Foxx… Growl – Santana._**

Santana couldn't help but snicker at the delicious thought which filled her mind… Hmmmmmmmm

**_Noooooo… Some old guy that looks like Sue Sylvester Lol Barf - Brittany_**

Santana almost gagged from laughing to hard as Rachel walked out to see the commotion. Before she had time to reply, another message came through…

**_Some lawyer place called Webber&Blaire Attorneys… Sounds serious! – Brittany. _**

Santana rolled her eyes as she remembered the name in passing. The daughter Mr. Blackwood's was a partner within the firm… She should've known better. How dandy… not only would she be caged but his daughter would receive publicity for the case.

**_Thank you Britt-Britt. See you at the office at 12h00. BTW your GF needs to go shopping. - Santana_**

With that, she closed her phone and looked at Rachel.

"I'll meet you at the office in a few… I have a meeting I need to show face at."

Rachel raised her eyebrow as her eyes scanned Santana. She knew that Santana was lying… but actually daring to find the truth and getting dragged along? Not happening.

" Yeah sure. Should I ask Brittany to get the limo to pick you up?" Rachel mumbled, knowing the answer already.

"Nah… I'll take the Maserati" with that Santana slid her sunglasses on and blew a kiss to Rachel. "See you later superstar"


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany ran with determination through the cubicles within the office, rushing to Santana's office. Everyone stared as she nearly faltered while turning a corner, barely missing the coffee guy. Panic was etched into her face as she finally turned the last corner to Santana's office. She heard vague whispering, but rammed through the door anyway.

"Santana! You're late!" She yelled out impulsively, before five pairs of eyes fell upon her shaking figure. Santana smiled politely before looking at Brittany.

"As you can see… We have very passion employees. And I do hope that you will be just as passionate when you join us" Santana charmingly stated before she got up from her desk.

Brittany couldn't help but check out her ex, who paraded her perfectly toned body in a tight pair of hipster jeans and a tight black rock t-shirt, which exposed just enough cleavage to make ones mouth water.

Casual day… A day cursed by every woman in the **_Eccentric Obsession's _**office and praised by every man… when it came to Santana and her finely stunned leather boots.

"IF… they decide to join Ms. Lopez." A tall man dressed in a tailored suit protested as he watched the fledgling on his side drool over Santana. This statement was rewarded by one of Santana's dazzling smiles, leaving them all but speechless.

"Mr. Goldstein… I understand your trepidation, but I am more than able to market your band to the best target market as well as attend to their… needs" Santana's sultry voice dropped deeper with the last few words, leaving the crowd of young boys almost gasping. "But I will leave you to make a decision, but please understand that this offer has a time limit." With that, Santana smiled politely once again and looked over to Brittany.

"Please ask John to bring the Maserati to the front. Like you said… I'm late"

Santana walked lazily away from her desk without sparing the boy-band manager another look and made her way to the door. Brittany handed her the morning stats and a fresh cup of coffee, before they both left the office.

"What meeting is this?" Santana whispered before taking a sip of her coffee… glorious!

"The lawyer's appointment San... You were suppose to be gone already." Brittany mumbled as she forwarded the message to John. They both entered the elevator, making their way down to ground floor, before Santana handed Brittany the empty cup of coffee and smiled.

"Thank you Britt-Britt. Wish me luck with the lawyer".

Santana rushed out the doors into the busy streets, when she saw her beautiful beast awaiting her. A small smile appeared on her lips as she made her way to John to collect her keys.

"Morning Ms. Lopez" He frantically greeted before handing her the keys. She offered him a small smile before sliding into her vehicle. She took a deep breath as she turned the volume up on her radio, the bass slowly started to rummage through her veins. Music… her core… her passion… her love.

**_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

"Where is she?" Claire Blackwood sneered as she watched the car rush passed the small coffee shop which her client had insisted upon. It wasn't bad… just small… secluded…

She glanced again at her watch before looking around. Finally a deep under current of bass shattered the hypnotic sound of cups stirring. The roar of the engine also disturbed the peace before the sound finally hushed. A petit brunette elegantly slid out of the driver's seat and looked around. Claire took a few moments to analyse the girl.

Beautiful… Proud… Fiery… Sexy….

She raised a finely manicured eyebrow as she saw the grotesque rock t-shirt which clung to the Latin-goddess' amazing body. Was this the infamous "Ms. Lopez"… No wonder. Claire felt a small growl escape her lips as Santana burst through the café's doors.

"Ms. Lopez?" Claire mumbled… Shocked she quickly recovered with pushing her hand out to forcefully. This rewarded her with a raised eyebrow and a slight giggle.

"Of course… And you are?" Santana confidently teased as she shook Claire's hand gently.

"Ummm… I'm Claire Blackwood. I'll be your representative"

Santana smiled slightly as confusion etched itself into her beautiful features.

"I was expecting a chauvinistic, over-worked, corpse…." Her eyes rolled over Claire's well-kept figure before biting her bottom-lip. "I'm pleasantly surprised"


	6. Chapter 6

"You don't understand Britt-Britt…. She's like sizzling. Long blonde hair, icy-blue eyes… Killer body….Hmmmmm it's almost a pity that she is Blackwood's offspring. She's make a beautiful bedroom decoration" Santana chimed as she relaxed deeper into her office chair. They had been waiting for Rachel for almost an hour now and her patience was wearing thin. Brittany snickered slightly before raising her hands in mocked surrender.

"I would say that you're gonna get in to trouble with your lady kisses… but you already are" Brittany stated before her phone started to ring. It's seemed as though the world was always on the door step at lunch. Lunch at the office… hmmmmm….

Santana stretched out her legs on her desk once more as before she took a huge bite of the wing.

"Hi Baby"

Santana practically gagged at the overly-sweet pet name. GAWD, could like be more gross? For that she was rewarded with a glare Brittany.

"How'd you guess" Brittany mumbled before giggling.

"Oh gawd! The romance of it all" Santana mouthed before she spun around once again in her seat. She stared out of her corner office, enjoying the beauty of the scenery. Could anything be more beautiful?...

Suddenly a nagging thought stabbed into her jugular as she remember Quinn's deep hazel eyes which had shook her core once. Why couldn't she get Quinn out of her head? Yes… She was beautiful and Yes… she was amazing in bed, but so were a lot of girl which Santana had been with. So what was it about her?

_"And I said what about "Breakfast at Tiffany's?" Quinn huskily sang as she dragged her lips across Santana's earlobe. Santana moaned softly as she loosened her grip on the blanket. _

_"She said, "I think I remember the film,". A grin crossed Santana's lips again as goosebumps trailed down her neck._

_"And as I recall, I think, we both kinda liked it." Santana started shifting beneath Quinn as she turned to face Quinn. _

_Santana smiled up at Quinn, who now was straddled on her stomach. She was beautiful in the morning; her smile melted the ice around Santana's heart, making her feel like a school girl who had her first crush. She couldn't help but stare into Quinn's striking hazel eyes, tracing every contour._

_Quinn rested her hand on either side of Santana's head as she moved her lips to Santana's. She whispered across them softly "And I said, Well, that's the one thing we've got."_

Santana frowned as a hallow depth filled her stomach, but the feeling was short-lived as her phone started ringing.

"Lopez" Santana answered, frustration edging her voice.

"Good Day Ms. Lopez. This is Abbey from Mrs. Blackwood's office. I'm just calling to let you know that Ms. Blackwood will not be able to make the meeting today. She sends her deepest regret and asks if she would be able to send one of the promising lawyers within **_Webber&Blaire Attorneys_**"

The high pitched voice of the girl on the phone did nothing for Santana's temper as she rolled her eyes. Who cares right? It's just a stupid little hearing… Who cares what clown orchestrates it?.

"Sure… Whatever… I'll be there at the designated time" Santana sneered as the last sentence, the very mention reminding her of the cage she had been forced into.


	7. Chapter 7

Santana checked her lipgloss lazily in her rear-view mirror as she stopped infront of the café's doors. Could this meeting be any more ill-timed? A slight sigh escaped her lips as she remembered the cute, new, upcoming pop artist which had entered her office earlier that morning… Santana growled naughtily as she did a final check-up.

"No wonder she wanted to get all up on this" Santana stated to herself before she slide out of the parked car, "Sexy and I know it" ringing through her head. Cheesy right? But she was… and she knew it. A slight smirk graced her face as she made her way to her usual booth, wondering what hack Claire had decided to saddle her up with. Santana wondered if it's because of her flirtatious advances. Claire was engaged after all… Hmmmm the sad life of the straight. With a new found swagger she turned the corner to her booth, only to be greeted by the sight of amazing legs wrapped in a tight pencil skirt. Santana raised an eyebrow as she realized that this meeting might not be half as bad as she had initially thought. A familiar smell teased her senses as the smirk on Santana's lips grew wider… the newbie had already bought her coffee; Claire had taught her well.

Santana let her eyes wonder further. The girl was petite, blonde and extremely well built. Even under the tailored business suit, Santana could make out the blonde's gorgeous build. Slender fingers drew small patterns on the red table cloth, as though lost in thought. Santana drew closer and was immediately taken aback by the amazing smell which seemed to float around the girl.

"Hi… You must be Claire's protégé" Santana huskily whispered, startling the girl slightly. The moment dragged into what seemed like a lifetime as the blonde turned….

The air left Santana's chest as her body grew cold…. Why was everything spinning?... Going dark? Burning?... She laboured to take a breath as her words failed her. Deep hazel eyes looked at her curiously before a curt smile appeared perfect lips of the blondes.

"Santana" Quinn greeted formally before standing to shake Santana's hand.

Santana couldn't help but see the vast pool of emotion which was depicted in Quinn's eyes, but true to her nature, Quinn held her head high and acted… Professional?

Fight or Flight? FUCK THAT SHIT! Santana thoughts cried out as she felt her body moving back involuntarily.

"You'll have to be more talkative during this session Santana… I need to give Claire proper feedback" Quinn stated lowly before placing her hand on her hip once more. This was Quinn's career… Her last chance to prove that she was an able partner… Santana was not going to mess it up for her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Santana growled as she felt a chair collide into her back. She held onto it for dear life as her world seemed to be caving.

All these years? She was finally over Quinn… and now this? Her? Are you FUCKEN kidding me? Santana could feel the blood pulse in her brain as her thoughts tried to reassemble.

"Taking over for Claire." Quinn stated plainly as though she was oblivious to Santana's mental shut-down.

"Taking over?" Her delirious free-fall had just ended in a bone-crashing apocalypse. "But… But… I refuse!" Santana growled as her back-up spark finally ignited. OH HELL NO!


	8. Chapter 8

"You can't refuse Santana. As I was briefed, you were anyway forced into this. I'm sure Claire softened the blow though" Quinn stated once again. Was Santana mistaken? Or did she hear poison dripping from Quinn's tongue when she said Claire's name?... Santana's nostrils flared slightly as she tried to weigh up her options…. This could not be happening… Right?

Stay here and cause possible internal distress to herself? Or run… leaving Quinn, Mr. Blackwood and **_Eccentric Obsession _**behind. Everything she had worked for… Everything she had achieved? Her eyes lingered on Quinn's frame as her double vision started to stabilize into one sight. She was not weak… nor was she the little girl that cried for weeks over this blonde. She was **_SANTANA FUCKING LOPEZ_** dammit! Santana mind suddenly jolted back to the memory of her in her dorm room, a few days after she had left the note for Quinn… left Quinn….

**_5 years ago_**

**_ A drop in the ocean_**

**_A change in the weather_**

**_I was praying that you and me might end up together_**

**_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_**

**_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_**

_Santana sat in the corner of her dorm room, hidden by her small bed as she ran her hand through her raven hair. When had she become like this? Broken…. Lost…. Desperate…._

_Everything seemed useless as the lyrics washed over her. She recapped through her memories of Quinn, wishing that she could take everything back. Every word… every gesture… every action. She shouldn't have gone to the party, no matter how much Mercedes begged her to go. She knew Sam was up to something… and yet… she through instinct to the wind just so that she could see Quinn. _

**_I don't wanna waste the weekend_**

**_If you don't love me pretend_**

**_A few more hours then it's time to go_**

**_As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm_**

**_It's too late to cry_**

**_Too broken to move on_**

_Santana brushed through phone as she came across the message sent by Sam:_

_"Hey San. It's Quinn's b-day and I know that she would love if you came. Please San? It would mean the word to her. Cash Bar though J J. Let me know"_

**_And still I can't let you be_**

**_Most nights I hardly sleep_**

**_Don't take what you don't need from me_**

Had Quinn known? Planned with Sam because she wanted to see Santana as much as Santana wanted to see her?

**_It's just a drop in the ocean_**

**_A change in the weather_**

**_I was praying that you and me might end up together_**

**_Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_**

**_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_**

_Santana found herself going to her Gallery subconsciously, going through the photos of all her friends. Brittany, Rachel, Kurt… Tina, Mike, Puck and Mercedes…._

**_Misplaced trust and old friends_**

**_Never counting regrets_**

**_By the grace of God I do not rest at all_**

_A pulse of anger ran through Santana as she remembered how Mercedes had forced her to go, partaking in the manipulation to get her there… even helped her choose the song. Mercedes knew…. She had known everything… A fiddle player in the great orchestra… Sam used her like everyone else, promising her… gawd knows what!_

**_New England as the leaves change_**

**_The last excuse that I'll claim_**

**_I was a boy who loved a women like a little girl_**

**_And still I cant let you be_**

**_Most nights I hardly sleep_**

**_Don't take what you don't need from me_**

_Lies… Deception… heartbreak…. And the biggest player in the game? Quinn…._

**_It's just a drop in the ocean_**

**_A change in the weather_**

**_I was praying that you and me might end up together_**

**_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_**

**_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my_**

_She knew deep down that she couldn't blame Quinn… but she knew that the whole situation was just Quinn proving to herself that she was just that… Quinn Fabray… HBIC… Head Cheerleader… _

**_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore_**

**_No_**

**_No_**

**_Heaven doesn't seem far away_**

**_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore_**

**_No_**

**_No_**

**_Heaven doesn't seem far away_**

**_Oh_**

**_Oh_**

_"Hey San?... Are you okay?" Santana raised her eyes to meet Roxanne's, her new roommates. She had taken Santana, the hot mess, in after her previous roommate ran away with some rocker-wanna-be… _

_"I'm okay… Just over-thinking again" Santana mumbled… Was she crying? She brushed her palm against her cheek, whipping her tears away ._

_"About Quinn again?" Roxanne made her way to Santana… Wrapping Santana in her arm. Thay sat in silence as Roxanne gently rocked Santana like a child. _

**_A drop in the ocean_**

**_A change in the weather_**

**_I was praying that you and me might end up together_**

**_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_**

**_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_**

**_You are my heaven_**

"Santana…. Santana?"

Santana quickly shook from her thoughts as she looked around. Quinn's dark hazel eyes weighed her up. Somehow Quinn was now seated on the other side of the table, sliding her coffee to Santana. Santana moved forward from her petrified place and made her way to the table, sitting down. She took time to look at Quinn. Quinn looked tired… older too but nonetheless, she was still the stunner she had always been. Her superficial smile irritated the hell out of Santana but she found her heartbeat speed up at the notion. Her blonde hair was longer and still tied up in a tight ponytail, everything screamed class and sophistication…. Santana found herself biting her bottom-lip unconsciously. How she had missed those lips… Quinn's touch…

"Santana!" the tone was harsher than before, but still socially acceptable. Santana raised her eyes as though she were a drug-addict on the midway mark of her high…. She must've looked retarded, but she couldn't control her reactions, she was trying so hard to keep her bitch mode intact… Auto-pilot…

"You don't have to snap Princess… I'm just wrapping my head around this sick form of fate's torture" Santana snarled slightly as she reached for her cup of coffee. She needed to calm the fuck down…

"I'm glad to see you're passed your spas-fit" Quinn bit back with a slight playful tone.

So she had noticed? Was this another funny, cruel game? Hmmmm….

"Fuck you Fabray" Santana growled.

"You already have..." Quinn dead-panned, leaving an uncomfortable silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**_The Night before_**

Quinn yawned lazily as she sat, typing out documentation for one of Ms. Blackwood's new upcoming case. Gawd… could this be anymore boring? She looked around the office and everyone, it seemed, had gone out for lunch. And here she was… A new upcoming partner… sitting and typing documentation for an entitled little brat, who would rather have her pubs waxed then do her own work. Atleast it was experience right? Quinn cringed as she heard the tip-tap of heels heading towards her office… Oh Gawd No…. She felt her eyes roll back as a tentative rapping started on her door.

"Quinn?"

The high-pitched tone drove a stake through Quinn's head as she rubbed her temples.

"Come in"

Abbey walked in with a dark expression on her face, which seemed contorted because she looked as though she was physically restraining herself. Quinn watched her plainly before smiling politely… The girl never started to speak unless you verbally commanded it. It was a shame…. Silence filled the room for a couple of minutes until Quinn sighed slightly.

"Yes Abbey?" Quinn tried to not sound as irritated as she felt and the smile that appeared on Abbey's face confirmed that she atleast sounded pleasant. She watched Abbey for a few minutes… Typical girl that she would've slushied at school; meek, quiet, quirky looking…. Funny how things change when you're all grown up and having fun right? Abbey seemed out of breath somehow though… Quinn eyed her cautiously as a little snicker escaped Abbey's lips.

"Abbey?"

A full blown laugh escaped her lips which soon fell into a giggle of fits. Quinn eyes the scene as shock appeared on her face… What the heck was going on?

"Abbey…" Quinn stated once again, her tone a little harsher than before. The giggling fit sudden died down as wide eyes stared at Quinn… One of Quinn's many talents….

"I… I'm sorry Quinn… It's just that…"

The pause she held grated on Quinn's last nerve.

"Abbey… I'm busy"

Quinn mumbled dismissively as she turned her attention to the laptop screen once more.

"I'm sorry Quinn… It's just…" Another giggle escaped. "It's just that Ms. Blackwood had an allergic reaction"

"But she went for a… wait…" Quinn's confusion etched in her face before Abbey started to giggle once again.

"She went for a bikini wax…" Quinn suddenly felt snickers escaping her lips at the thought of Claire. The image of the allergic reaction would haunt her for years, but atleast for now… She can laugh.

"She called me and was like… like… _"It's never burnt this much Abbey_"…. _"It's worse then that time I had crabs in college"_" Abbey mimicked Claire's voice perfectly before she grabbed on Quinn's desk, stabilizing herself from her giggle fit.

A new wave of laughter filled the room before Quinn finally leaned back into her chair, brushing the tears away from her chest… Classic. Finally heavy breathing was the only sound in the room as Quinn and Abbey tried to catch their breath…

"She asks if you would be able to take over her client's for a few days as she needs to go…" another giggle escaped, threatening to send them once again back to a laughing trail. Abbey took a deep breath before continuing… "her doctor…"

Quinn's laughs dies suddenly as she realized the depth of Abbey's words.

"Including Ms. Lopez's?" Millions of thought rampaged through Quinn's mind as Abbey's face dropped. Quinn knew this was her chance… her chance to prove her potential…. But Santana? She had heard through the grapevine that Claire had snagged the infamous Lopez case, but this must've been fate's cruel trick. Quinn had been meticulous in keeping her discression, knowing that this was the same pool as Santana's, but how would she be able to avoid this? She wouldn't… couldn't… see Santana again. Quinn had just gotten over the fact that Santana had left her after using her one last time, just because of some fucking ring that she didn't want in the first place.

"I think so… Here's the portfolio" Abbey mumbled as she handed Quinn a small, tidy file. Quinn quickly brushed through the pages to the appointment schedule and there it was… in Claire's disgustingly curvy, highschool-girl writing….

**Santana Lopez; 09h00 – Rock Café; 13****th**** avenue**

FUCK!

Quinn never cursed… but that name alone had destroyed more than just her values over time.


	10. Chapter 10

"Santana… I know you don't want to be here… Especially with me… but the case has been handed over to me, because of Claire's slight mishap and I refuse to back-off from a case because of passed relationships." Quinn stated plainly before letting out a sigh. "I'm not saying "Let's be friend"…. Let's just tolerate eachother okay?"

How could she be this calm? How long had she know? Had she prepared herself…. Did she still hate her?... These were the thoughts that bolted through Santana's head as Hazel eyes pinned her.

"Does that mean that I have to talk to you?"

Yes… Stupid Question… But Santana could barely stand, let alone form a sentence.

"I have to interview the parties involved in the case Santana…" Quinn stated as she opened up her black leather briefcase.

Why did it surprise Santana so much that Quinn seemed to have the finest of things? Was she stupid enough to think that Sam wouldn't have taken care of her? Fury bubbled in her veins at the thought for some reason but she mentally slapped herself. This cannot happen now Lopez! FOCUS dammit.

"How Sam?" WHAT THE FUCK SANTANA? Her voice sounded so much calmer than how Santana felt… Was that even her?

"I'm sure that his fine Santana…" Quinn mumbled as she opened a small sceptical case, retrieving her glasses. Quinn's tone seemed distant, as though she was on auto-pilot, sending another hot rush through Santana's now recovering body. Denial? Really?

"Does one generally forget about their husband?" Santana snapped back. She has a wish in hell if she thinks she is gonna avoid this topic. Santana placed the cup down on the table once more, as she tried to see the reaction in Quinn's face... Nothing was forthcoming.

"Not if ONE… is ACTUALLY married. For the rest of us it's normal to forget about a non-existant husband" Quinn growled back before she slid her glasses on. A growl coursed down from Santana's throat to her chest as, the new found sight of Quinn is glasses, seemed to stir some old emotions… arousal? Oh Gawd… Save me…. Please. After everything… Santana's body seemed to forget the whole ordeal with Quinn, demanding that Santana reach out and touch Quinn… Santana's fingers tingled as she held back on her nature.

"You didn't marry him?" Santana's tone sound so much more vulnerable than she had heard in a long time.

"Can we just get this meeting over and done with? Now… How do I get hold of Candy Morrison?" Quinn snapped as she retrieved a little note book. "Oh and do you have any witnesses? I'll have to speak to them too"

Santana's eyes widened as she was reminded of Rachel…. Oh Shit…


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel cautiously walked to the marble heaven which was the reception area of **_Webber&Blaire Attorneys_**. Her heart was pounding in her throat as she got closer to the over-dressed receptionist who seemed to have her grin glued on. Whatever had she done to deserve this? Oh… wait… Her body shivered as the dark green eyes of the receptionist fell on her.

"Hi I have an appointment with uhm …"

She could feel the judgement eyes burn into her as she stood there… her mouth agape.

"Quinn Fabray"

Rachel received a curt nod before the receptionist dialled an extension quickly on her switchboard.

"Appointment for Fabray. Yes… Early… I'll tell her" Rachel frowned slightly as the fake smile returned to the red-heads face. "You can go up… Ms?"

How dare she think I'm not married! Rachel thought as she curled her hands into a fist… It's not like the receptionist had a sparkling diamond ring on her boney, demoisturized finger! GAWD this woman needed a manicure.

"Ms. Berry"

Rachel was rewarded with another curt smile before the green eyes moved over to the screen once more.

"8th floor, first right"

And with that… The unpleasant, forced conversation was over… and yet… Rachel wished that she could've stayed for just a bit longer. Why couldn't Brittany come? Oh yeah… She had to teach a class…. Dammit! The elevator broke her train of thought as it pinged…

"Ready or not… Here I go" Rachel whispered as the doors flew open, revealing an old creeping man, with a genuine smile.

"Floor Ms?"

Why the hell did everyone think she wasn't married?

"8th please" Rachel mumbled as she walked into the small compartment.

"Here for Ms. Fabray?" The old man stated plainly after he had selected the relevant buttons.

"Yes… I have an appointment"

"Better you then me Ms." There it was again….. GAWD…. "She's been in a frightful mood ever since she came in this morning"

Rachel's internal monologue ceased as she realized, with dread that she might just be walking into a cobra's nest with Quinn Fabray as the Queen… Again…

**_TING_**

"8th Floor Ms." The elderly man stated as he saw Rachel's slow decent into Tartarus. The hallways were exactly what she had pictured… and seemed to match Quinn soooo well, it was actually scary. The white marbled walls, speckled with gold flecks and black outskirts... Gorgeous

Who knew this is how everyone would end up?

**_Quinn – The accomplished Lawyer_**

**_Santana – The Infamous Recording Studio CEO womanizer_**

**_Brittany – The womanizer's PA, Rachel's gorgeous Girlfriend and Dance Studio owner…_**

**_Rachel – A famous recording artist_**

**_Kurt – An amazing Fashion designer_**

**_Mercedes – A Superstar_**

**_Puck – Married family man with a stable job as a PR manager_**

**_Finn –_** …. Rachel cringed at the last time they had spoken… **_He_** **_was exploring the world_** … So she heard

**_Sam – Was now a hot shot model_**

**_Mike – A popular backup dancer and,_**

**_Tina – His Hardass Manager_**

Oh… the webs which have been woven… the strings which have been cut up. The people which have disappeared and the people who have stuck. The beauty of life and all its surprises… The hardship of life and all it… OH SHIT!

**_QUINN FABRAY_**

The Name was bold… confident… unforgiving. And with hesitation, she knocked on the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Knock Knock_**

"Come in" Quinn mumbled irritably as Rachel rapped on the door.

"Oh gawd….." Rachel mumbled as she pushed the door open, revealing an unravelled Quinn. The blonde sat at her desk, threading her hands through her head as she stared at her computer screen. The look on her face was contoured between horror and hysterics, which scared Rachel even more. She could see Quinn had gotten older, matured… Glasses? Longer hair? Tailored-suits?... She fitted the picture perfectly of **_Webber&Blaire Attorneys_**. Rachel stabilized herself as she waked in, raising her hand in a greeting.

"Morning Quinn… You look amazing"

Quinn's eyes suddenly shot up and focused on Rachel, staring at her for a few seconds. Confusion etched itself in her face before a curt smile appeared on her lips once more.

"My 10 o'clock right?" Quinn stated plainly before she got up, leaning over her desk to greet Rachel by hand.

Rachel simply nodded her head. Did Quinn remember her? Was she trying to act… Normal? What the hell was going on. Their eyes connected as Rachel found herself staring at Quinn. Quinn cleared her throat slightly before sitting down again,

"Please. Take a seat." Quinn motioned to a fine leather seat before she removed her glasses.

Everything was surreal. Rachel had pictured herself swooping in, begging for forgiveness and then they would embrace. The heart-breaking reunion which would bring tears and joy….. Or atleast she would get chased down by security guards… Where's the drama of it all?... Quinn just sat there, smiling politely at her as she took a seat. IT WAS A TRAP! Rachel knew this was too good to be true… This was Quinn they were talking about… The one person that scared her more than Santana… Cruel… Calculating… Conceited….

"Something wrong Rachel?"

Quinn raised her eyebrow slightly as her eyes weighed Rachel up. The room suddenly became frosty as Rachel looked around. Everything was marble and dark wood… Rosewood perhaps? Rachel didn't know. All she knew was this was a new kind of hell created just for her. She couldn't keep it in any more. The world was crushing her… Breaking her slowly….

"I'm sorry Quinn." Rachel blurted out impulsively. "I know that what I did was… is… inexcusable… but you need to understand that I was lonely... Not really lonely since I had Finn… but Sam gave me the attention I needed… I wanted… and…. and I was so jealous of you! You always got what you wanted… and I wanted what you had… And he… he used me just as much as he used you… Quinn… I'm so so so sorry… Please! Please… please forgive me…" Rachel took a deep breath and waited longer than usual to exhale…. What the hell was that?

"This isn't exactly the time or place to discuss this Rachel" Quinn stated pointedly as she knotted her hands infront of her.

Really? After all that? Quinn was gonna act like she was okay with it all? Really?

"Quinn… I can't just sit here and ignore the white elephant in the room" Rachel pleaded before she reached over and touched Quinn's hand with her own. Quinn automatically flinched from the contact. If the situation had not been so intense, Rachel would've laughed at the sudden emotional whiplash that took hold of Quinn.

"What do you want to know Rachel? … That I'm hurt? Crushed? I was a wreck for weeks… That I couldn't even look at your photo without feeling like the biggest fool ever created?" Quinn's words were cold and hallow… They didn't hold anger or pain… It was just void and null…

"But Sam - " Rachel pleaded…

"Sam was a jerk. But the reason you hurt me more, was because I cared more for you… In time I realized I was using Sam as much as he was using me… but we were friends…"

Rachel was shocked at the control Quinn had… how cold she had really become… She had become cool, calm… so much more mature than the little girl who had been playing tug-of-war with Santana's emotions. Rachel had told Santana the watered-down version of what happened the last time she had seen Quinn and in turn, Santana told Rachel everything about her an Quinn… It was actually heart-breaking… You could see the scars which had been left.

"I'm not gonna try making excuses…" Rachel took a deep breath as she realized that this is what it is. All she can do now is just apologize and hope that Quinn will come around one day. "I really miss having you as a friend and I know you need someone too… I was wrong and I messed up so bad, but atleast I'm trying to fix it…. Because despite how much you hate me… I also want to be there for you."

Rachel saw a Quinn soften at her words as Quinn's glare softened… It was time to let go… and just move on… Maybe Quinn knew this too. Silence enveloped them for a few seconds as each disappeared into their own thoughts…

"Rachel… I need to know what happened that night with Santana at the bar... Did Candy and her have a…. sexual relationship?" Quinn's voice was soft and gentle, but Rachel knew that the Sam topic was over now because there was a slight edginess to Quinn's voice.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm just asking Rachel –"

"No... You're assuming! Are you not suppose to be impartial?" Rachel snapped as Quinn continuously grilled her. She felt as though she was Candy. She actually felt a little sympathetic from Ms Morrison when Quinn has to interview… INTERIOGATE… her.

"You don't know Santana at all. Cause if that's what you think then I'm here to tell you something SHOCKING… She's still inlov-" Rachel immediately flinched as the words left her mouth as Quinn pursed her lips slightly. She looked across the room, as though she was physically restraining herself from attacking Rachel.

"Okay… Rachel… Let me just get everything clear here… okay?" The Calm before the storm… OH GAWD NO. Quinn's eyes still focused on an empty spot on the wall, showing Rachel her near perfect profile. Rachel; could see every time her jaw clenched or her lips twitch.

"I am not assuming… I do not WANT to make Santana the bad guy… I'm just trying to do my job. The quicker this is done… the sooner I become a partner and then… TADA… I disappear. I'm asking question which are relevant, not because I actually give a damn about Santana or her sex life"

The icy tone that filled Quinn's words sent a jolt of panic through Rachel.

"Was she inlove with Candy?" Quinn stated coldly once again before turning her eyes to meet Rachel's again.

The words tasted like poison on Quinn's tongue. Santana? Inlove… the joke of the whole situation was insanely amusing. But she had to keep herself professional, polite… She didn't want to decapitate Rachel.. but if she mentioned Santana and Quinn's sick fling, she was going to. She took a deep breath as she watched Rachel's face etched with determination…

"No… She has never loved anyone but you Quinn." Rachel folded her arms infront of herself defiantly and looked at Quinn. Yes… Quinn scared the 50 shades of Shit out of her. But… For once she actually saw how perfect Santana and Quinn would be together… And all she wanted for both of them was happiness since she messed it up last time… or she atleast had a hand in it… If she had just come clean with Quinn from the beginning…

Quinn took a deep breath once more before looking pointedly at Rachel. "Rachel… Let's not make this unpleasant… Please"

"Okay… Let's do this… you have coffee with me? And I give you the answers you want?" Rachel got up slowly as she opened her handbag. She pulled out a pink note pad with a fluff-tipped pen. She jolted down a number quickly before handing the note to Quinn.

"How about you just tell me…" Quinn mumbled as she raised an eyebrow at the notion.

"Like I said… coffee an-"

"We have coffee" Quinn interjected.

"Coffee that doesn't contain the tears and sweat of over-worked zombies would taste better" Rachel murmured as she smiled at Quinn once again. "Call me when you'd like to have coffee"

"Rachel" Quinn muttered as she saw Rachel get up and head for the door.

"Oh Quinn… One last thing… **_Webber&Blaire Attorneys_** are really privileged to have you on such a big case. If you pull it off, you might become partner. It would be a shame if you couldn't though… " And with that she left…


	14. Chapter 14

**_"You did what? ARE YOU INSANE?"_** Kurt blared on the phone as Rachel walked down the busy streets. The hustle and bustle of the world seemed to finally kill the proud moment which she had just experienced. With Quinn it felt like she owned the world… and now? After being shoved around a few times, she felt as though she was just another ant in this crazy city.

**_"… It's Quinn Rachel… Haven't you done enough to her?"_** Kurt knew everything… An accomplice in the messy love triangle between her, Sam and Quinn… He even knew about Santana… Decided that it wasn't his business to just blurt it out though. How messed up is the world? When everyone knows everything except the people who should actually know… because in some sick way… your friends think they're protecting you? It was Rachel's privilege… NEY, her duty to make Quinn happy once again… even if it meant setting her up with the devil, herself. But they did match… despite both their hot-headed stubbornness and their deadly ambition… Santana and Quinn were the only people who could control the each other sufficiently enough, not to cause World War III. Quinn calmed Santana and Santana gave Quinn… an actual pulse. Why couldn't they see this? Ying and Yang… Salt and Pepper… Fire and Ice…. One cannot survive without the other. Rachel sighed deeply as she rolled her eyes.

"Kurt… You know why I'm doing this. I already told her everything she needed to know, she just wants more detail… She cannot sue me for obstruction… I just…" Rachel stopped for a moment and leaned against the wall of a building, watching the people walk passed. "I just need to do something…"

**_"It's not your business-"_**

"They are my friends… They deserve the same happiness me and Britt have"

**_"…. Just don't get caught or highschool would've seemed like a walk in the park compared…" _**

"I know…" Rachel covered her eyes with her hand as she leaned bag against the walk… She wished sometimes the world could just swallow her in whole… A major heading was impending upon her…."How are you and Blaine though?"

**_"Oh we're awesome. Yesterday he bought tickets too this amazing musical called -"_**

Rachel suddenly shrieked as she felt a young boy in a hoody crash against her. As she lost hold of her phone, the hooded hooligan grabbed it and ran down the street amongst the people.

"HEY! STOP! THIEF!"

Rachel started to run after him but it was no uses. He had disappeared in the crowd. With her phone…. The only phone she had… the only number Quinn had… Oh cruel is such a fate where even the world hath turned its back on you… Each element flares to rush against you, howling a battle cry of a bloody decent.

Fuck…

**_The Next day…_**

"Testing… 1,2,3.. Testing" Santana announced proudly as she tapped the microphone

White noise blared in the small cubicle, raising the hairs at the back of Rachel's neck. This had become a game lately… when everyone was gone, they would steal a few hours in the recording studio. Rachel used it as training and as a relaxation method at times… today Rachel seemed like she needed it. She had last her phone the previous day after some dumbass knocked it off her… leaving her in a mode of distress… something which Santana could not cope with at this moment.

"What do you girl's want on your pizza?" Brittany shouted out, making Rachel's smile contour into a lovesick grin.

"You?" Rachel yelled back before snickering… Oh the sickness of it all…

"I think I just threw up in my mouth" Santana grumbled as she tuned the microphone slightly. She sat down on the chair infront of Rachel and smiled…

"You ready for this?" Santana mumbled.

Rachel nodded her head before closing her eyes, trying to calm her senses. The world needed to stop pounding down on the shoulders…. She needed to stop worrying… it wasn't like Quinn would call her over the weekend? Right… She could wait until Monday. Her dread was interrupted as music filled the room, Brittany live at the controls as she sucked out a juice box innocently.

**_You tell all the boys no_**

**_Makes you feel good yeah_**

Santana's deep, sultry voice filled the room as her voice whispered over the lyrics, looking intently at Rachel. As the song distracted them, a polished blonde walked through the door. She leaned against the wall in the shadows though, as she absorbed the beauty of Santana's voice.

**_I know you're out of my league_**

**_But that won't scare me away no_**

Rachel found it hard to focus as Santana's eyes bore down into her. She always had such passion when she sang, such depth…

**_You've carried on so long_**

**_You couldn't stop if you tried it_**

**_You've built your wall so high_**

**_That no one could climb it_**

**_But I'm gonna try_**

A small mischievous smile appeared on Santana lips as she knew the effect she was having on Rachel. Rachel was easily seduced… but after she had found Brittany... She didn't want anyone else. Santana couldn't help but boost her own ego though ever since she found even the love-stuck Rachel fell for her voice at times. Hate the player… not the game… She would never touch Rachel though and Vice Versa… but what is flirtation amongst friends right?

**_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful_**

**_Would you let me see beneath your perfect_**

**_Take it off now girl, take it off now girl_**

**_I wanna see inside_**

**_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight_**

Rachel started snickering as she realized what Santana was doing as Santana raised her eyebrow flirtatiously. Rachel slapped her gently, making Brittany giggle as well…

**_You let all the girls go_**

**_Makes you feel good, don't it?_**

Rachel raised her hand, wiggling her finger, rebuking Santana playfully. This made all three of them smile once again. It was good to just chill out with friends over the weekend, playing around.

**_Behind your Broadway show_**

**_I heard a voice say please don't hurt me_**

Rachel face turned serious for a moment as her thoughts returned back to Quinn. She knew the truth in the words as she saw Santana's eyes drop slightly… Why had Brittany chosen this song? Evil genius…

**_You've carried on so long_**

**_You couldn't stop if you tried it_**

**_You've built your wall so high_**

**_That no one could climb it_**

**_But i'm gonna try_**

Rachel place a hand on Santana's forearm to comfort her slightly. She knew that Santana was dying inside despite the years… she would still get a distant look in her eyes when something reminded her of Quinn…

**_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful_**

**_Would you let me see beneath your perfect_**

**_Take it off now boy, take it off now boy_**

**_I wanna see inside_**

**_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight_**

**_Ohhh, Tonight_**

**_See beneath, See beneath,_**

**_I...Tonight_**

**_I..._**

**_I'm gonna climb on top of your ivory tower_**

**_I'll hold your hand and you'll, you'll jump right out_**

**_We'll be falling, falling_**

**_But that's okay_**

**_Cause I'll be right here_**

**_I just wanna know_**

As their voices moulded in unison, Brittany realized that they weren't alone. She turned to see Quinn smiling slightly at the show. Excitement lit up her face as she tackled the polished blonde with a typhoon of hugs and kisses.

"Oh My Gawd Quinn!"

**_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful_**

**_Would you let me see beneath your perfect_**

**_Take it off now girl, take it off now girl_**

**_Cause I wanna see inside_**

**_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful to-_**

Santana's voice faltered as she saw Quinn hugging Brittany. What was she doing here? And why was she... Blushing?


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel and Santana both exchanged worried looks as Quinn made her way to the controls. Her dreamy voice cruised over the speakers thereafter, sending jolts of tension down Santana's back…

"The number you gave me doesn't work Berry" Quinn stated plainly, looking at Rachel. "The guy at your apartment said you might be here. Just thought I'd check in" Brittany smiled at this before she hugged Quinn once more. Rachel and Santana tried to strain their ears to ear the topic the two blondes were now talking about but it was in vain… Rachel got up and looked at Santana, who eyed her dangerously.

"We can't say here…"

Santana's nose flared slightly as she looked at Quinn again.

"Why is she here?" Santana mumbled as she got up lazily. Rachel started laughing at Santana's sullen look, like a little child who didn't want to do chores.

"She has to still interview me since I walked out" Rachel muttered as she opened the door. A smile appeared on her face as she saw Brittany and Quinn talking like old friends, deep in conversation. Santana moved to her shoulder, looking over it as she saw the same heart-warming sight. It seemed almost natural having Quinn here with them…. Was it strange to thing that this is how it would've turned out if they were still together? Santana shook the thought from her mind as she found herself smiling at Quinn absent-mindedly.

"How long has it been since you sang Quinn" the comment from Brittany shook the room slightly as everyone's eyes fell on Quinn.

"Uhm… I don't sing anymore Britt" Quinn mumbled as she got up, looking at Rachel.

"Have you tried singing in a recording booth?" Rachel soon joined in as she walked over to Quinn. Quinn looked different on her off-days, Rachel noticed. She was much more relaxed, dressed in a simple white sun dress that formed across her body, dipping daringly to show cleavage.

""Guys… I actually don't have-"

"Oh come on Quinn… Spend some time with us… How long has it been?" Brittany pleaded, giving Quinn the puppy-dog eyes.

Santana rolled her eyes as she made her way to a couch. She tried to spare Quinn a glance, but as soon as their eyes connected, it was as if they could not realize the hold willingly. Did they still have the connection?

"Leave her guys… I don't even think she remembers how to sing…" Santana stated as she finally turned her gaze from Quinn. She fell onto the couch, resting her legs over the rest, looking at Brittany who handed her a wine cooler instinctively. Brittany seemed to glow at the statement as Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. Could Santana not just be decent for once?

Quinn raised her eyebrow slightly as the clear challenge erupted from Santana's mouth. Look at her… all smug… Quinn thought as she looked back at Rachel.

"One song… and then you and me talk"

Rachel nodded her head as Quinn made her way to the booth with determination. Santana felt hypnotized as she saw Quinn sit down gently and lick her lips in preparation. Silence filled the air as Brittany followed Quinn in, sitting on the floor as though she were an excited child. She said something that made Quinn start laughing… Both Santana and Rachel sat in silence at the image… What the hell was happening? Rachel finally went to the controls before taking a deep breath…

"What song do you want Quinn?"

Quinn's eyes then fell to Santana as she smiled mischievously…

"Ashes and wine?" Quinn mumbled as she looked pointedly at Santana.

Rachel nodded her head as a small smile appeared on her lips… Perfect… Rachel thought before she looked back at Santana who seemed to be hypnotized by Quinn for some reason.

**_Don't know what to do anymore_**

**_I've lost the only love worth fighting for_**

**_I'll drown in my tears_**

**_Don't they see?_**

**_That which show you that which make you hurt like me_**

Quinn's voice was as beautifully smooth as it had always been. No one had a voice like Quinn's… Soft, gentle… yet would drive any person insane with want… Santana tried to shake her thoughts but it was difficult. She didn't want Quinn… but this moment was perfect… as though this was how it was meant to be.

**_All the same_**

**_I don't want mudslinging games_**

**_It's such a shame_**

**_To let you walk away_**

Santana could feel Quinn's eyes baring down on her, but for some reason it did not irritate her or infuriate her… It felt as though the song was being sang to her… Quinn was singing it to Santana.

**_Is there a chance?_**

**_A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?_**

**_A reason to fight?_**

**_Is there a chance you may change your mind?_**

**_Or are we ashes and wine?_**

Was that a hopeful plea? But how could she even think about it after everything that Quinn has done.

**_Don't know if our fate's already sealed_**

**_This day's spinning surface on a wheel_**

**_I'm ill with the thought of your kiss_**

**_Coffee laced intoxicating on her lips_**

Santana watched as the last line seemed to fill Quinn with disgust. For the first time Quinn looked away. Santana felt the instant loss of connection… What was happening?

**_Cut it out_**

**_I've got no claim on you now_**

**_Not allowed to wear your freedom down_**

When Quinn's eyes returned to Santana's, they were filled with anger and hurt… Did she actually care enough about Santana to actually break when she left? Santana's thoughts filled with dread suddenly… She felt so vulnerable within that moment… Regret? Perhaps.

**_Is there a chance?_**

**_A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?_**

**_A reason to fight?_**

**_Is there a chance you may chance your mind?_**

**_Or are we ashes and wine?_**

Rachel watched as the array of emotions flowed through Quinn and Santana simultaneously.

**_I'll tear myself away_**

**_That is what you need_**

**_There is nothing left to say_**

**_But_**

Quinn's voice didn't seem to falter though as every word seemed to caress her lips. Rachel watched intently as a thought crossed her mind… Quinn was an artist of illusion… confusing and mystifying her victim…. But if you watched from the outskirts… you could still see… that despite the hurt and pain Santana had put her through… She still loved her. They stilled loved each other.

**_Is there a chance?_**

**_A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?_**

**_A reason to fight?_**

**_Is there a chance you may change your mind?_**

**_Or are we ashes and wine?_**

**_The day's still ashes and wine_**

**_Or are we ashes?_**

Silence filled the room for a few minutes before Brittany started to clap her hands in excitement.

"That was AMAZING Q!" She cheered, breaking the hypnotically force which had enveloped the room.

"I'm glad to see I haven't lost my touch" She whispered huskily as she looked at Santana for one last time.

WHAT WAS THAT? Santana thought as she looked back at Rachel in distress. Rachel simply raised her shoulders before looking at Quinn.

"Would you mind drinking coffee here Quinn?" Rachel stated before she smiled slightly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. As long as you're comfortable" Quinn replied, her voice back to the professional wisp it had become.

Rachel nodded her head as she looked back at Santana for confirmation.

"Sure. I don't mind." Santana mumbled before getting up… She rolled her eyes as she made her way to the door. Raising her hand, she greeted them silently before she made her way to her office…. The wounded panther running back to her cave.


	16. Chapter 16

"Don't mind her…" Rachel mumbled as she sat down on the couch. She smiled at Brittany who got two more wine coolers, handing it to Quinn and Rachel.

"It's kind of hard to" Brittany blurted out before she looked at Quinn and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…" Quinn returned the smile and looked for a place on the couch to sit. She had actually given up on drinking, but … she wasn't exactly working… and it was the weekend… so….. She finally found a place across Rachel and sat down, tucking her one leg under the other as she moved gracefully, Rachel always envied that.

"It's alright… I'm sure everyone knows the story by now. Can't exactly hide it…" Quinn's eyes fell on Rachel's for a few seconds before she looked away once more. She couldn't understand why she felt so vulnerable today? Had it been because she had heard Santana sing? Seen her smile…. She had hated the image of Santana for so long… tearing up nearly every tabloid picture of her through the years… No one leaves Quinn Fabray… especially after everything that happened. Quinn knew she wasn't the saint… but she was willing to give Santana everything and just because Santana made a false assumption… everything was destroyed. Seeing her again had opened some old wounds now… What did Quinn do that made it so easy for Santana to leave her… like that?

"Quinn?"

Quinn suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Rachel and Brittany looking at her.

"Uhm… Sorry; I kinda zoned out" Quinn mumbled before taking a sip of her wine cooler.

"It's cool. We were just saying that it's a shame how everything turned out" Brittany replied as Rachel's eyes analysed Quinn blatantly.

"We were all young and naïve" Quinn mumbled with a plastered smile before she took a deep breath. "Shall we continue?"

"Of course" Rachel stated as she leaned back on the couch, relaxing into the atmosphere.

Brittany rolled her eyes before she turned to lie on her back, resting her head on Rachel's lap. A jolt of envy sliced through Quinn as she saw the love which filled the room. It was as though their movements were flawless, practiced… She saw how Rachel's finger's lazily stroked Brittany's hair as Brittany looked up at her lovingly. Her thoughts were shattered though when Rachel cleared her throat…

"Sorry… Uhm I just need to know precisely what happened that night… and if were aware of any relationship between Santana and Ms. Morrison"

Brittany began to snicker as Rachel contoured her face at the Mention of Candy.

"Santana never went near that lime-light wh-"

"Babe!" Brittany stated as her eyes widened.

"What she is! She practically attacked Santana after San turned her down… And I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one who alerted the Paps" Rachel stated blankly, before she placed her hands over her chest at the rebuff.

"That is an assumption" Brittany corrected gently before running her fingers over Rachel's folded arms. Rachel pouted like a spoilt child before looking down at Brittany, expecting her to apologize. Brittany pouted as well before she moved up and caught Rachel's lips in her own.

"You're such a cute Brat" Brittany whispered against Rachel's lips before resting her head on Rachel's lap once against. This lightened the atmosphere, as Rachel started smiling like a cat who had gotten the cream… For minutes it felt as though they were only looking at each other… Quinn had disappeared…

Quinn's heart softened at the sight and she couldn't help her thoughts moving back to Santana… How it could've been…

Rachel giggled slightly before looking at Quinn, seeing the longing in her eyes.

"Hey Quinn. Would you like to go out with us tomorrow for supper?"

"Hmmmm?" Quinn mumbled as she slowly awoke from her distraction? "Oh… Uhm… I don't think it would be professional to-"

"you can interrogate us there if you like" Brittany dead-panned…

Quinn couldn't help but smile… it was like the good ole days…


	17. Chapter 17

Santana relaxed into her office chair as she flipped through the channels on her wide-screen, frustration leaking into her veins. Had Rachel and Quinn become big friends again? Would she have to see Quinn continuously now? Gawd Dammit! All these channels and nothing to watch? Really?

"ARRRRRRRH" Santana growled as she threw the remote onto the couch across the room. She was over Quinn right? Quinn hated her… Quinn practically burnt a hole in her face today. Then why did today feel different considering that Quinn wanted to stab her in the café? Was it because it was weekend? Because Quinn had forgiven her?... Because Quinn had come back for revenge?... Santana rolled her eyes as she got up from her chair, pacing her office. Quinn was down there now, laughing and joking with Britt and Rach… and Santana was here… licking her wounds…

Quinn had intentionally hurt her! Said yes to Sam… when she knew that Santana was in love with her. Santana felt hot as her temper seemed to bubble… Quinn was the only woman she knew that could do this to her… drive her temper over the edge of all reason… just because of a song which most probably meant nothing. But had it meant nothing? …. Santana's thoughts fell silent for a moment. Why didn't she marry Sam?

The thought gnawed at Santana's mind for a few moment… She didn't love him… She really did love Santana… Regret and dread filled her as she looked around her office. Quinn loved her and she ran away… leaving her… making her feel cheap. Adrenaline shot through Santana's body as she turned and ran down the stairs to the recording studio. She heard laughs and snorts coming from the room as Brittany and Quinn spoke about the unholy trinity.

"Could you blame us? I mean argyle sweaters?" Quinn erupted before Brittany started laughing again.

"Hey! I look good in them…"

"Not when you had slushy all over your face" Brittany joined.

A small smile played over Santana's lips as she leaned against the wall outside the room and just listened to the idle chatter… Had Quinn forgiven Rachel? The room suddenly fell silent…

"You know how much we miss you Q? Even San… She just won't admit it…" Brittany mumbled softly. Santana strained her ears as she heard a sharp intake of breath… Was that Quinn?

"Guys… Santana left me…. You think she really gives a damn?" Quinn's hallow voice drove a hot poker down Santana's throat as it held no emotion…

"Don't take it like that…." Brittany implored

"Britt… She left me after she… used… me one last time. Do you know how it feels to be just another one of Santana's conquests? Do you know how much "I TOLD YOU SO's" I had to go through… I'm very proud of what she has achieved, but she didn't have to use me as a reason to run?" The harsh usage of words shocked Santana. Is this how deep the wound ran?

"She runs when she confused" Rachel interjected, defending Santana loyally.

"She does want she wants, irrespective of the consequence Rachel…. How was I suppose to leave Sam, when she couldn't even commit to me? Leave Sam… and then fall inlove with a womanizer?... How could I have risked that…? She left me for weeks before Sam proposed… and then gets upset because she thought I said yes when he proposed?" Quinn's voice started to get harsher with each passing word, passion filling her.

"You forgave me… Why not her?" Rachel pleaded…

"Because you apologized and you showed guts facing me the other day Berry. I wasn't inlove with Sam… It was stupid for me to hold on to him. I know I was stupid for holding on to him but it was only because I was terrified that Santana would hurt me… and she did…"

"Atleast try and be friends with her again" Brittany stated plainly before taking a breath. "I'm happy that you're back Q… And I don't want you to disappear once this whole case with Santana is done. Try and stand her and hang around with us a bit. I can see you're lonely… Santana was wrong yes… but so were you. But I'm not gonna say you guys should get back together and whatever else."

"She's an egotistical, narrow-minded player Britt. You expect me to hang around you guys and condone what she's doing?... While I watch her Drink? Fornicate and use whoever she feels like…" Quinn snapped

Santana felt her blood suddenly rise at Quinn's accusing tone. How dare she! She doesn't even know the story… and this was her lawyer? Ha! It was almost laughable….

"She did it all to numb the thoughts of you Quinn" Rachel moaned

"She's the reason she doesn't have me" Quinn stated with finality as the room fell silent.

Rachel eyes suddenly caught the door closing as she noticed the dark figure leaning against the wall in the corner, listening to the conversation.

Oh no….

The shadow cleared its throat making Quinn turn around in shock. Santana stood there, a solid piece of marble…

"That's funny… I always thought it's because you couldn't make up your mind between me or Sammy-boy…. I see your choice worked out perfectly for you" Santana growled lowly as she made her way to the crowd. Rachel and Brittany attempted to defuse the situation but Santana silenced them with one glare.

Quinn, one to never back down, rose from her seat to face Santana, placing her hand on her hip.

"I'd say it has… one way or another it would've ended the same way right? Poor Santana… terrified of commitment so she runs?" Quinn's tone grew deeper as the face down began…


	18. Chapter 18

Santana slammed the door closed behind her as her nostrils flared… Quinn watched as Santana closed the distance between them, halting at the couch which separated them.

"You don't know anything about me Fabray!" Santana scorned

"Guys… Let's just…" Rachel began

"No Rachel… I want to hear why Santana thinks I'm soooooo wrong about her" Quinn interrupted before she clenched her jaw.

"I am not a womanizer… You're just sooooooooo convinced that I had something with Candy right? Would it surprise you that she just came onto me so she could be on the press?" Santana grumbled as she placed her hands on the couch, facing Quinn down. "Have you even considered that I might not be as bad as you think despite what you read in the tabloids? Hmmmmm. That I might not be as bad as you'd like?"

"You haven't proven me wrong so far Lopez"

"Then spend time with me Fabray… I have a week to convince you of my innocence before the trial." Santana's nostrils flared as she weighed Quinn up. "If you could survive it, I don't want you falling inlove with me again"

"Me? Fall inlove with you? That's almost laughable… I'm not a stupid little masochist. I don't make the same mistake twice." Quinn snapped as her cheeks reddened as she remembered the last time she had said that –

_ "A mistake?" Santana growled._

_Their lips were inches apart as Santana's eyes bore down in Quinn's. Santana gently pushed Quinn in a dark corner of the filled dance floor. Quinn's eyes trailed down Santana's finely sculptured features until they stopped on Santana's lips, a small gasp escaping her lips as her back hit the wall. Santana's nostrils flared as she rested her hand on the wall behind them with a frustrated sigh._

_"I am many things, but I am not a mistake Quinn." Quinn closed her eyes as she tried not to focus on the look in Santana's eyes… The feel of her body against hers… The heat of Santana's breathing against her lips… Her lips… They drew closer with every passing second…_

_Santana bit her bottom-lip gently before Santana kissed Quinn's forehead. Resting her head against Quinn's, she whispered, "Some people think I'm the best thing that ever happened to them" _

_ "Some people don't know you like I do" Quinn whispered softly, her breath lingering on Santana's lips. Her voice was like velvet which burnt under Santana's skin. Her blood heated as she raised her eyes to meet Quinn's. _

_"You think that you're ABOVE falling for me?" Santana's temper flared. She let out a throaty laugh before raising her eyes to meet Quinn's. _

_"You can't seduce me with your cheap tricks and sexual advances." Quinn's HBIC automatically surfaced as Santana went in for the kill._

_"Princess… You haven't even seen half my parlour tricks" Santana smiled deviously before pinning Quinn against the wall again. Her lips found Quinn's, who returned a moan in approval. Santana savoured the taste of cherry which lingered on Quinn's lips as she sucked Quinn's bottom-lip gently. The kiss became more demanding and passion-filled as Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, pulling her closer. Santana gasped in delight as the tip of Quinn's tongue ran across her top lip, demanding entrance. Finally Quinn pulled back, panting slightly. _

"Then it shouldn't be that hard" Santana replied smugly. "Tomorrow; 07h00… meet me at the Rock Café."

"I actually work for a living…"

"I am your work Quinn. And I'm sure Blackwood would hate to hear that you don't know how to keep a client happy"

"That wasn't part of the deal…" Quinn's tempter flared once more at Santana's demands. No one would order her around, especially Santana.

Santana took a deep breath before she stared squarely at Quinn… her infamous smirk playing on her lips.

"Well now… If you want to keep your job… It is…"

"How about I just tell Claire that she can take you back" Quinn groaned as she grabbed her stuff, making her way to the door.

"How very professional of you Quinn" Santana sneered as she flowed on her, hot on her heels.

Quinn spun around suddenly, leaving Santana with little time to stop. Santana found herself pinning Quinn against the door as she tried to avoid crashing into Quinn. Their faces were inches apart. Both breathing heavily from the adrenaline which jolted through their veins,

"Stop being a child" Quinn growled as her eyes pierced into Santana's.

"Stop being a brat!" Santana spat back

"What can I say… I get testy when you try and push me in a corner"

"I know you like it" Santana purred sexily before she pushed herself away from the close contact of Quinn.

Quinn moved from the contact swiftly to the side of the door as they watched each other cautiously.

"I bet you say that to all your victims" Quinn finally dead-panned.

"07h00" Was Santana's final statement before she opened the door

With one last look, Quinn left, leaving the room in silence.


	19. Chapter 19

Quinn let out a deep sigh as she watched the French-style clock with irritation. It's already 08h00… Where the hell is she? Quinn rolled her eyes before she looked around the small café… She still couldn't understand why Santana always came here… yeah the coffee was great and the people were polite… but still?...

She remembered the first time she had sat here… waiting for Santana. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest and she could barely breathe… everyone seemed to be staring at her, sensing the panic on her face… or maybe she was just paranoid? Gawd knows… but it was a traumatic experience… She was late the first time too… most probably trying to make a big entrance. That fat head of hers…. GAWD it was freezing….

Finally the doors opened and Santana walked in, greeting everyone before she finally came to stand by Quinn… Quinn felt warm hands run over her tense shoulders before they began to massage her gently. Quinn couldn't help but purr at the notion… how long has it been?

"Morning Sunshine. Sorry I'm late" Santana stated before she moved to the seat across Quinn. Quinn's body moaned at the sudden loss of touch and her shoulders burnt… Oh my Gawd… What was that?

Quinn raised her eyebrows in disapproval before she rolled her eyes. Like she expected anything to change…

"Morning Santana…" Quinn stated coldly before taking a sip of her coffee. "What's on the agenda today, except wasting my time?" A tinge of sarcasm stained her voice before she took another sip of her coffee…

"Well I took the day off so I thought that I could just follow you around… See how you work" Santana smiled deviously before relaxing back in her chair, raising her hand to draw attention from the waitress. The waitress smiled charmingly at Santana as she sashayed towards the table… could she be any more obvious? Quinn felt a growl stir in her thought at the cute brunette stopped a little too close to Santana. She rolled her eyes once more before she looked up at the watch on the wall.

"How can I help today Santana?" The cute little brunette mumbled overly enthusiastically.

Oh… so she knows her…

"I was thinking the usual Dee" Santana seductively stated before biting her bottom-lip slightly, staring deeply into the brunette's eyes.

Seriously? Right infront of me? Quinn thought as she tried to block out the blabber

"Anything for you Santana. I'll ask May to add extra cream"

Lord… Save me now…

Santana licked her top lip lazily before smiling "You know just how to make me smile so early in the morning"

The giggle that erupted from the small little brunette waitress drove daggers through Quinn's ears. When she was out of earshot, Quinn simply turned her gaze to Santana who was now playing with Quinn's spoon.

"So… you wanna prove me wrong about your womanizing away by… wait for it… by flirting with a minor right infront of me" Quinn plainly stated before she took her spoon out of Santana's hands spitefully. She stirred her coffee a few times before licking off the spoon….

"Santana?... Hello…. Santana" Quinn stated as she saw Santana's eyes zone in on her lips. Had she been staring at her licking her spoon?...

"Hmmmmmmmmm….?" Santana answered unintelligently before she licked her lips… She'd forgotten how amazing Quinn's lips were… her tongue… her… Oh My Gawd.. WTF? Santana mentally scorned herself before she looked away, searching for something interesting to distract her.

"Were you just checking me out?" Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Could this be any more ironic?

"I was not checking you out Fabray… Been there… Done that… Still got the smell of you on a t-shirt…" Santana cursed herself for the corny phrasing which now made her seem…

"Stalk much?" Quinn blurted out before a mischievous smile played on her lips. Quinn brought the teaspoon to her lips again and licked slowly… seductively as she looked sexily at Santana.

"That's not doing anything to me Fabray" Santana lied as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably. What the hell was going on with her hormones… DOWN GIRLS!

"Then why are you looking at me like that Hmmmmm" Quinn teased naughtily. If Santana was going to ruin her life… She was going to drive Santana insane. It's on Biatch!

"Because I'm trying to work out if you're licking the spoon or trying to eat it" Santana mumbled like a moodily little child before she rested her head on her hands, watching Quinn.

Quinn nearly choked as a slight laugh escaped her lips, which made Santana crack up slightly. Quinn for some reason felt her heart flutter at the smile which appeared on Santana's pouting lips… It actually felt like an actual date.

"Eating it because I had to wait so long for you to pitch up" Quinn teased back playfully.

"then you should've rather eaten me…" Santana threw back without thinking… Silence filled the table before the waitress popped out of no-where with Santana's order…. Giving both Santana and Quinn a slight scare.

"Hi! Extra cream… just like I promised"

Santana and Quinn spared each other a laugh before both fell into a giggle of fits.


	20. Chapter 20

Quinn and Santana fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the traffic on the streets through the café's windows, silently contemplating the strange attraction they had. When Quinn heard she was going to see Santana again, she nearly busted a vein… but now… here she sat? laughing with Santana, joking like old times. After everything… She still enjoyed Santana's company…

Santana spared her a slanted glace before smirking once again. Quinn felt her heart start pulsating slightly again before Santana reached over the table and grabbed a napkin. Santana suddenly started to scratch in her bag before she triumphantly pulled out her eye liner. A spark of mischief ran across her face before she jolted something down on the paper. Quinn tried to look at the creation but Santana caught her staring and blocked her off…. Santana wasn't a morning person no… but she was her cutest in the morning. Quinn shook her thoughts before looking at Santana again.

"You are such a toddler" Quinn teased before rolling her eyes.

"Atleast I'm cute" Santana teased back before she bit her bottom-lip. And with that she slipped the paper infront of Quinn… Quinn couldn't help but feel her heart melt as she saw the untidy writing sprawled across the napkin….

**_Do you forgive me? Tick the box_**

**_Yes… No…._**

Quinn eyed the paper curiously before realizing there wasn't a box next to "No".

"Sneaky Lopez" Quinn purred before she moved her hand over the table to Santana's, sliding the eye liner out of Santana's hand. Quinn drew a box next to no before handing it back to Santana.

"You're cute… but not that cute" Quinn plainly said before she bent down to retrieve her laptop.

**_The Night before_**

"You know… Maybe you should try being pleasant" Rachel scowled as she paced around Santana's apartment.

"So you're on her side now?" Santana sneered as she leaned closer to the television, manipulating her customized Mustang gt500 around a corner. You have to love X-box…. A triumphant roar escaped her lips as she passed her opponent. "Eat that Dirtbag"

"Ever thought that maybe she asked to deal with your case San" Rachel mumbled before she found a place next to Santana on the couch, eating popcorn.

"She hates me… and I hate her… The relationship works… You fucker! Gawd! Can you just stay on your side?" Santana cried as a blue Corvette raced passed her.

"She loves you Santana! You broke her… fix her…"

"Oh stop being a romantic Rachel. We were terrible together" Santana snapped in frustration.

"What's stopping you now? Sam is gone…" Rachel mumbled softly, but soon regretted it as soon as the television fell silent… Paused….

"Sam wasn't the problem… She was" Santana growled…

"We all made our mistakes… Why can't you just see passed it?" Rachel pleaded as Santana got up from the couch.

"Because she doesn't deserve it…"

"You're being a child! What do you want out of this whole game then Hmmmm? Forcing her to be with you? Do you want her to fall for you again and just use her? Some sort of sick revenge?" Rachel rose as passion filled her voice.

"I wasn't… but that, Berry, is actually brilliant. Maybe then we'll be even right? Forgive and forget?" Santana scoffed.

Suddenly the door opened, breaking up impending battle. Brittany practically fell into the room, holding groceries.

"Hi Guys…. What you in the mood for… Santana… Where you going?" Brittany mumbled as Santana staggered passed her.

"Out…" Santana snarled back.

Maybe she would just play Quinn around a little… teach her a lesson. Serves Quinn right for playing her so long…She's Santana Fucking Lopez dammit!


	21. Chapter 21

"You have to tick a box Fabray" Santana moaned as she handed the paper back to Quinn. Quinn rolled her eyes as she lazily ticked the "NO" box.

"You're such a Brat" Quinn mumbled before turning her laptop on.

What was she doing? She was pissed at Santana… this shouldn't be happening. Santana smiles and Quinn loses focus. She must remember that Santana is nothing more than a womanizer… even if she may be innocent in the Candy scenario. Santana was most probably just being cruel… I had you once… I can get you again? Quinn physically shook her head before looking back at Santana who was scribbling on the paper again, innocence playing across her face.

"What you playing at Lopez" Quinn stated after a few more minutes. Quinn didn't understand… She couldn't… Santana wasn't THAT charming… how could Quinn lower her defences so easily… after everything Santana had done.

Santana's eyes turned to Quinn sharply before a slight smirk curved over her lips

"Nothing Princess… Why? I thought you said we should try and tolerate each other?" Santana purred... Finally! Some kind of reaction! So Quinn wasn't as cold as she looked. She did have a soft spot… Santana.

"Tolerate… not Seduce" Quinn said pointedly as she saw Santana lean over the table to her, sliding the laptop screen down lazily.

"I'm not seducing you Fabray… this is me being nice" Santana purred as her eyes dropped to Quinn's perfectly shaped lips.

Quinn felt her breath hitch as she saw Santana's eyes dropping to her lips… Is that what Santana wanted?... Is that what Quinn wanted? Quinn shook her head of those thoughts as she saw Santana's eyes move back to hers.

"I know you Santana… This is not being nice. You're up to something" Quinn mumbled as she found herself absorbed by Santana's deep chocolate gaze.

"Quinn…" Santana whispered as her fingers ran across Quinn's hand lazily. Her dropped voice curled around Quinn's body, heating it with a velvet depth. Quinn found her eyes suddenly drop to Santana's lips, as though an invisible force was beckoning her closer….. Her mind screamed that she should get a grip. She pulled her hand out of Santana's touch before running it through her hair.

"Don't "Quinn" me… I'm not one of your dim-witted little victims. I know you" Quinn's voice was rather hoarse as she spoke, due to the dry throat which Santana gave her.

Santana raised her eyebrow lazily before pulling back.

"You have to get over your victim syndrome Quinnie" Santana bit back. She was so close…

Quinn's nose suddenly flared as her blood rapidly heated at Santana's words. Quinn is always cool, calm and collected… the epitome of Ice Queen… but when Santana decided to prick her… She lost it… why? Why couldn't she treat Santana like everyone else… Yes… Santana got under Quinn's skin, but a lot of people did… What made Santana sooooo special?

"Victim Syndrome?..." The café seemed to fall into a hush as Quinn slammed her Laptop shut. "You remembered what happened right?" Quinn's voice grew harsh as she stood from her seat, the sudden movement catching Santana off guard. Santana eyed Quinn cautiously as she saw Quinn's pulse rise, her pupils darkening… Just like when she…. A hot jolt of heat ran down Santana's back as her thought ran to Quinn in the throes of passion… Instinctively, Santana bit her bottom-lip nodding her head.

"You left me… Not the other way around Lopez" Quinn snarled as her eyes watched Santana… Was Santana even paying attention to her? Staring at her like a dumbfounded rag doll…. For the love of…. ARGH!...

"Will you just listen to me… without staring at me like I'm a piece of meat…" Quinn stated dejectedly… "You left me… I cried for weeks… I didn't hear from you in years… And then I see you after how many years… and now my job depends on you"

"I didn't-" Santana mumbled in a hushed tone as she realized everyone was listening to them.

"You did" Quinn interrupted... "And you never called. You never told me why, other than because of your damn insecurities about Sam…. I would've left him for you Santana. I'm not playing the victim… I am the victim…"

"So you think you were innocent. Where were you after Sam came out of the hospital?… after we had that amazing week…. You were having sex…. With HIM!" Santana snapped in disbelief as she rose from the table too. Hysterical laughter rose from her lips before she shook her head.

"How many times much I say sorry…" Quinn cried out in frustration…

"Atleast once? Maybe" Santana growled back before she slammed her hand on the table. The ruckus silenced the café, rewarding the fighting pair with curious looks. "Or we could just forget about everything that happened… I'm coming to work with you today because I wanna see how you work, because I don't think you can handle my case"

"Please…" Quinn snarled once again before Santana interrupted her again…

"Let's just go… "Santana mumbled before collecting her coat and walking to the counter, leaving Quinn in silence.


	22. Chapter 22

Santana moved swiftly out into the chilly air, pulling her jacket closer around her shoulders before she made her way to her car. Quinn stumbled after her as she tried to put her laptop back in the her bag.

"Santana wait…" Quinn mumbled as the cold wind suddenly gushed passed her,

Santana slid into her car lazily before looking back at Quinn. If it had been under any other circumstance, she would've laughed at Quinn… But the truth of the matter is that Quinn depressed her…

Santana rolled her eyes before Quinn finally made it to the car. She leaned against Santana's door as she pushed her chaotic hair from her eyes… She just stood there looking at Santana for a few seconds.

"Just get in" Santana mumbled as she found herself admiring Quinn… As she turned her head, she felt a cold hand slide across her chin, nudging her face into Quinn's direction once more. Silence enveloped both of them as she felt Quinn's heated lips softly kiss her top lip. Santana wanted to fight… She wanted to scream… but in that moment everything in her body stilled… She felt Quinn's lips move over to her bottom-lip before a small moan erupted from her mouth, barely audible over the wind. Quinn's hand caressed her cheek now as she dominated over Santana, pushing her back against the driver's seat… Quinn still smelled of vanilla, still tasted as sweet as honey… still made Santana's heart pulsate and her breathing cease…. She felt Quinn's tongue sneak out to demand entrance, making another moan escape… Santana's mouth willingly accepted the long missed desire, which was Quinn… Her taste, her smell, her body which moulded against Santana's perfectly. As Santana slid her hand through Quinn's hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss, Quinn slowly started to pull back. Santana's body cried out from the loss of the connection but Santana knew she couldn't voice her displeasure, not only because she couldn't allow Quinn the satisfaction but also because Quinn had shocked her body into Nirvana. Pure pleasure… indescribable bliss… forbidden temptation…

Quinn rested her head against Santana's softly as her thumb traced Santana's lips gently… What had she done? Santana was her client… not only that but the only person which had managed to break her heart… Was the fall worth the risk?... Quinn never opened her eyes since the kiss happened, praying that it had just been a dream… as usual…

"I'm sorry… "Quinn whispered against Santana's lips before she pulled back fully gently, running her fingers across Santana's jaw line…

Santana found herself biting her bottom-lip unconsciously as she looked at Quinn… She had never looked more beautiful… At that moment… she looked so pure and vulnerable, so fragile…

"You should really get in… its… cold…?" Santana stated softly, although her voice was husky… What had Quinn done to her? She felt as though she was on a high… craving another rush… craving what only Quinn could give her…

Quinn brushed her hair behind her ear as her eyes traced over Santana once more… Santana had expected it to be harsh, criticizing… but it held nothing more than… was that passion? Hunger? Sincerity?

Quinn moved to the other side of the car, turning to watch Santana every now and again, with confusion etched across her features. As she slid into the passenger's seat, she had again raised her walls… becoming the Ice Queen, which Santana had become accustom too.

"Cnr 5th and 2nd, **_Heathmann's Luxury Spa_**" Quinn mumbled before pulling out a smartphone, sliding her finger across the screen.

"So that's what lawyers do…" Santana snickered as she tried to relief the pressure which had built up in the atmosphere… not to mention her stomach.

"Only some…" Quinn mumbled before silence filled the car… "Others fear the horrors of Bikini waxing…" a snicker fell from Quinn's lips before she tried to conceal it with a cough.

"So you're telling me… most Lawyers are sporting a bush-worth of Jewfro" Santana teased playfully as she started the car, driving out the parking… "Remind me never to become too friendly with a lawyer… too young to get lost in the wild jungles."

"You didn't complain between my legs" Quinn purred back before she raised her eyes, looking innocently at Santana.

Santana bit her bottom-lip as her fingers tightened on the steering... her hormones practically screaming that she should stop the car and jump Quinn…. Calm the FUCK down. Images of Quinn's body underneath hers rampaged through Santana's thoughts…. Curse Quinn… A Black-winged Angel who could seduce a nun with her voice … yet still look as innocent as a saint.

"You didn't have a bush…" Santana managed to blurt out, calmer than she actually felt… which surprised her. Santana didn't even attempt to look at Quinn, who was now looking at her with great interest.

"So you remember atleast" Quinn's deceptively innocent voice stated indifferently.

"How could I forget… you were such a nympho… I had to tire you out some way" Santana teased back, making Quinn gasp in horror. They both burst out laughing before Quinn slapped her shoulder softly.

"That was uncalled for" Quinn gasped

"That was the truth" Santana stated before grinning…. AH the last word! Yes…

Silence enveloped them once more before Quinn spared one last look at Santana…

"That… is selective memory… As I recall you were the nympho Ms. Lopez…"

As her title fell from Quinn's lips… Santana couldn't help but swallow hard… Oh my Gawd… what was happening in this small, confined place… if Quinn carried on, Santana could not be held accountable for her actions.


	23. Chapter 23

White, pristine walls gleamed in the sun as Santana stopped by a huge iron gate. She was thankful to escape the small confines of her vehicle as she felt her body melting at Quinn's comments and idle small talk. She had forgotten so much about Quinn… The way she expressed beauty… her knowledge that seemed limitless… the way her eyes glittered as she shared information. Even now as she slide gracefully out of Santana's car, Santana could see her face analysing the estate… The beautiful French-styled spa seemed to interest her somehow… absorb her thoughts.

"This the place?" Santana whispered, refusing to disturb the serenity of their surroundings.

"Yes…" Quinn mumbled distantly as she looked around until she finally found the small intercom. She pressed the button before looking back at Santana. "11h30 appointment for Madame Delacroix"

The gate suddenly creaked open, shocking Santana slightly. Did Quinn generally sneak around huge mansions looking for random French women? They both climbed back into the car and made their way to the front door. As they reached the front door, an old, crooked old stood at attention, waiting for them. Quinn smiled at him sweetly before touching his shoulder tenderly.

"George" Quinn stated respectfully.

"Ms Fabray" He replied courteously, before smiling tenderly. Do they know each other? Santana wondered as she watched in interest. She had never seen Quinn act so… polite, respectful…

As she turned George's eyes caught the sight of Santana. A slight smile appeared on his lips which made Santana raise an eyebrow. Dirty old man! Santana turn her eyes back to Quinn who led her through a few hall ways to a magnificent garden. She took a few moments to enjoy the beauty which was Quinn. Quinn seemed as though she had been her countless of times… perhaps this was a social call? Santana watched as Quinn's dancing calves ripped each time she took a step in her black heels…. Black wasn't Quinn's best colour… though that tailored suit did form around her every curve…. A warm feeling eased over Santana as she found herself following Quinn's rhythmic walk until an opening in the garden.

"Catherine?" Quinn called out as she saw a lone woman sitting at a round table, drinking tea. The woman turned around once she heard the cry, making Santana gasp… The woman, who responded, was breath-taking, her beauty rivalling even Quinn's. Her raven hair cascaded over her shoulders as she smiled at Quinn seductively. Was Quinn… oh Gawd no….

Santana averted her eyes quickly as they drew closer to the woman… this could not be happening… even after that kiss… that amazing… passionate kiss…

"Quinn!" The woman replied in a thick accent. OH MY GAWD! She's French… now Santana definitely didn't stand a chance… wait… did she even want a chance? A deep gaze was shared before Santana was finally noticed… Silence thickened in the air before Quinn blushed slightly.

"Oh Catherine… this is-"Quinn mumbled

"I know who she is Quinn" Catherine interrupted before handing her hand to Santana, dismissing Quinn instantly. Santana saw the sudden hurt that sparked in Quinn's eyes before she turned her head quickly…

"With your reputation I'm scared to ask what you are doing with Quinn" Catherine continued… "I'd hate to think that you trying to ruin my lawyer with your sexual deviance… She is such a price." Catherine turned her head to weigh Quinn up like a predator, causing a pulsation rush of heat to travel down Santana's spine…

Quinn's mine bitch… Santana growled internally as Catherine's eyes moved back to meet Santana's. Santana rewarded Catherine with a sickly-sweet smile before looking back at Quinn who seemed to be ignorant to the Catherine's advances.

"No… I'm just one of her clients" Santana stated plainly.

"Why? What have you don't now? You naughty girl? Desecrate a nun? From what I've heard… you've nearly achieved everything else. Indecent exposure, Public lewdness, kidnapping a goat… not to mention all those girls which you've-" Catherine pushed on before looking at Quinn suggestively.

" I've just come to collect the signed papers for your Case Catherine" Quinn stated snappily, due to Madame Delacroix testing her patience.

"Ah! Always work and no play makes Quinn a dull girl" Catherine chanted as she moved to take the papers which was on the table. She moved closer to Quinn, making an animalistic rage claw at Santana's chest…

**_Mine…._**

"I just finished signing them" Catherine whispered sexily as she placed the papers in Quinn's hand.

**_Mine…_**

"Thank you Catherine" Quinn murmured. She turned to see Santana but Catherine's hand suddenly appeared to cup Quinn's chin…

**_MINE!_**

The jealous beast which clawed into Santana's chest practically escaped as she saw the perfectly manicured fingertip of Catherine's tease lazily over Quinn's lips.

"When you get tired of your bad-girl-wanna-be Quinn… I can always make you a beautiful bed ornament." Catherine's lips moved to Quinn's ear before she whispered… "You could use some work… but I could make you perfect"

Santana's temper finally flared as she hurled towards Catherine. 3 Seconds… and this woman already made an enemy… Bitch! You're mine!

As she got closer, she saw Quinn's eyes widen. With rushed urgency, Quinn jumped between the two…. Santana's blood boiled within her cranium as she heard the pulse within her quicken… everything else was black except for the target…

"Santana!"

Reality hit Santana as she felt Quinn's warm hands finally rest on her abs… pushing her back slightly.

"This isn't the place" Quinn whispered as she moved her hands up, cupping Santana's face, making Santana look at her…. Santana felt lost in Quinn's deep hazel eyes…. Until she heard a mocking laugh escape Catherine….

"You should keep your dog on the leash Quinn" Catherine sneered before rolling her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

"_Tiene ganas de morir Perra?"_ Santana growled before ripping Quinn's hands away from her face. How messed up was Quinn? Acting like Santana was the one who was behaving badly…. Screw this French Bitch!

"Ah! She has quite a bark too" Catherine taunted as she watched Quinn try to hold Santana back.

"Likewise Bitch…" Santana sneered once again.

Quinn's eyes grew in horror before she pushed Santana back completely.

"This is what made you break your vow of celibacy?" Catherine stated pointedly at Quinn, causing Quinn to blush slightly. "She's nothing more than a spoiled child. Send her home so the adults can talk please Ms. Fabray" Catherine's tone grew darker as a lone eyebrow rose on her beautiful face.

Quinn shuddered at the mention of her surname. Catherine was one of her biggest clients; she couldn't lose her just because Santana decided to have a little fanny-wobble.

"Santana. Please stop." Quinn said softly before sighing deeply. She turned to find Catherine and smiled apologetically. "Madame Delacroix. Once I have looked over the documents I will contact you. Thank you for your hospitality, but I think we have worn out our welcome"

Santana's blind rage seemed to still as she heard the annoyance fill Quinn's professional tone. Her eyes finally turned to look at Quinn, whose face was blank from all expression. A slight smile curved on Catherine's mouth before she nodded her head.

"Courteous as usual Quinnie… Please let me know if there are any faults in the documentation. My friend suggested the PR agent, and I'd hate to be taken for a ride."

Santana's nostrils flared at Catherine's tone, but realized that she had gone too far when Quinn turned to face her, clenching her jaw.

"Of course Madame Delacroix" Quinn stated plainly, before she turned her head for Santana once more. Santana didn't understand why she was now in the dogbox… Did she not try and protect Quinn… although it was maybe fuelled by Jealousy? Did Quinn's job mean that much too her? Maybe she had been too forthcoming when demanding that she should spend the day with Quinn…. Everything was fair in love and war… But was this Love? Or just War?... Santana had wanted to make Quinn fall for her again… want her again… but she had just blown every chance she had with Quinn.

As they turned to make their way to the car Santana took a deep breath….

"Oh… by the way Quinn… George took the liberty of sending your-" Catherine fell still for a moment before biting her bottom-lip suggestively

"That scandalously stimulating lingerie that you left in my bedroom …" Her eyes focused on Santana with a sense of victory as she let the last words fall from her mouth

"... to the dry cleaners. It should be back on Tuesday. Stop by? It's a new place… So I'm unsure how their workmanship is… but I could always assist with checking it on you… personally of course… just to ensure that their work is up to scratch" Catherine's smirked slightly before she spun around

Santana's temper erupted once more as a slight blush washed over Quinn's facial features. THIS BITCH IS DEAD!

"Don't you get she's not interest Madam Dela-crotch?" Santana snapped as she spun around, bee-lining for Catherine.

Catherine turned to face Santana with disgust etched into her face. She watched as Santana's eyes shone with enraged jealousy.

"She didn't say that last time" Catherine taunted cruelly.

"Bitch… you're just asking for me to take my earrings off!"

Quinn followed in Santana's heated steps as she tried to avoid the impending war. What the hell was wrong with Santana? Is she insane?

"Santana!" Quinn barked as she gripped Santana's wrist, spinning her around. The Latina's searing eyes then bore down into Quinn's as they stood speechless for a few minutes. "What the hell is wrong with you" Quinn growled between clenched teeth.

"She has no right to talk to you like that!" Santana spat out as she pointed to the object of her aggression.

"Santana please just-"

"Madam Delacroix… There's a young man from **_Original Design_** to see you. He advised that it was in regards to the Marketing Campaign." George's deep, controlled voice broke over the fiery words, which stilled the chaos. Catherine managed to break her death glare at Santana for a few seconds to nod politely at George.

"Quinn… Santana?" A familiar voice soon joined in from a distance as a familiar Mohawk appeared between the shrubs. The mohawked man's eyes then fell on Madam Delacroix, making him smile rakishly. "And you must be Madam Delacroix. The rumours of your beauty don't do you much justice"

Catherine smiled elegantly before she spared one last glare at Santana, who now had confusion written all over her face. When Catherine gave her hand to Puckerman, he lifted it to his lips and kissed it gently.

"You must be Noah Puckerman then?" She seductively stated.

Santana then felt a small tug on her arm as Quinn pulled her closer, snapping Santana out of her shock. Puckerman? Where the hell did you come from? Santana thought before her gaze fell once again on Quinn, who seemed as shocked as she was.

"Quinn… and her pup… were about to leave…" Catherine mumbled expressing "Pup" rather harshly.

Quinn took that as her queue and smiled politely.

"It's good to see you again Noah… Give me a call when you're done, we can go for coffee… on a social level of course." Puck smiled back at Quinn caringly understanding her urgency to leave as his eyes focused in on Santana's taunt body language.

"Of course." Puck stated before turning all his attention onto Catherine once again. "Shall we begin?"

"I love when people try and be polite" Catherine teased before she took a seat once more, Puck in her wake.

Quinn turned on her heels quickly and bee-lined for the car as fury started pumping through her veins.


	25. Chapter 25

Santana attempted to open the vehicle for Quinn, but was rudely interrupted as Quinn just flung the door open. Santana threw her hands in the air in mocked surrender as she made her way to the driver's side… as she reached for her handle a gut wrenching_ BANG_ pulsed through her.

"Could you not take your aggression out on my car!" Santana shouted as she flung her door open. She slide into the driver's seat and glared at Quinn. The glare was returned as they stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Do you want me to get fired" Quinn growled dangerously as her nostrils flared.

"Well it depends… do you want to keep a job where practically whore yourself out?" Santana snapped as she started her car. Silence filled the car as the words sunk in too deep and stayed that way until the iron gates closed behind them. Santana regretted her harsh outburst but as she spared a glance at Quinn, she realized that right now was not the time to admit her jealous outbreak.

"It was one time before she even became one of my clients" Quinn mumbled, obviously cut by Santana's earlier comment. Dark emotions gripped Santana once more as her body involuntarily tensed. With Catherine? Seriously? Out of all the bitches in the world… She fucked an entitled little bitch…

"Oh… so it's your general pattern?" Santana blurted out once more… pushing further into the shit which she had now found herself in.

"You have no right to judge me!" Quinn finally shouted out in disbelieve. "You go around and sleep with nearly every woman you sign a contract with… You exactly the same as Catherine!"

Santana clenched the steering wheel tighter before she turned to face Quinn, unknowingly entering a glaring contest with the petite blonde.

"Don't think you know me Fabray" Santana snarled.

"No Santana… I do know you! I know that you hated me for everything I did. And I'm sorry okay? Do you wanna know why I kissed you? Because for a moment… I really believed that I wanted you back…. That I needed you back. But Catherine's right… you're nothing but a spoiled brat. Yes… I was a fucked up little girl that couldn't chose you over Sam… but did you EVER ask me too? Did you ever say "Quinn… I want to be with you. Leave him?"… No! you just thought I would miraculously come to that conclusion on my own!" Quinn finally took a breath before she banged her fist on the dashboard in frustration.

Santana clenched her teeth as she turned away to look infront of her, watching trees pass her at unsafe pace. She was going to fast… She knew it… but she had to release her tension somehow.

"You command me to drag you along with me to work, because you don't think I can "handle" your case… but then you embaress me in some sick twisted fit of jealousy-" Quinn continued

"She had no right to talk to you like her plaything!" Santana shouted once again before she closed her eyes for a split second trying to regain her composure. "I thought you atleast had an ounce of self-respect-"

"So what were you suppose to be? My retard in tin-foil?"

"For Fucksakes Quinn… I…" Santana suddenly fell silent… What was she doing? Quinn wasn't hers… they weren't even friends. This WHOLE outing was just to seduce her and break her again…

Silence enveloped them once more before she heard Quinn sigh deeply… what had she expected? Santana to say "Oh my Gawd Quinn! I love you"? What a joke… Quinn took a look at Santana and smiled sadly… Was there a point to all of this? Was Santana going out of her way to hurt her?

"When I kissed you…" Quinn mumbled softly. "It was an impulse… at that moment all I could think about was how I had hurt you… everything that I had done. I really hated you for leaving me… And I didn't… don't understand why you had to go… But I'm over it… I guess I'm over you."

Quinn's words drove a hot iron through Santana as it sunk into her flesh… Over me?

And for once Santana made an oath... She did not want to destroy or prove something to Quinn… She wanted to prove to Quinn that she was different… She was worth wanting…

Santana blink away a sudden rush of tears as silence filled the car once more. It almost suffocated both of them before Santana finally turned the stereo on…

**_I was only looking for a shortcut home_**

**_But it's complicated, so complicated_**

**_Somewhere in this city is a road I know_**

**_Where we could make it but maybe there's no making it now_**

**_Too long we've been denying, now we're both tired of trying_**

**_We hit a wall and we can't get over it_**

**_Nothing to relive, it's water under the bridge_**

**_You said it, I get it, I guess it is what it is_**

**_I was only trying to bury the pain_**

**_But I made you cry and I can't stop the crying_**

**_Was only trying to save me but I lost you again_**

**_Now there's only lying, wish I could say it's only me_**

**_Too long we've been denying, now we're both tired of trying_**

**_We hit a wall and we can't get over it_**

**_Nothing to relive, it's water under the bridge_**

**_You said it, I get it, I guess it is what it is_**

**_Here it comes, ready or not_**

**_We both found out it's not how we thought_**

**_That it would be_**

**_How it would be_**

**_If the time could turn us around_**

**_What was once lost may be found_**

**_For you and me_**

**_For you and me_**

**_Too long we've been denying, now we're both tired of trying_**

**_We hit a wall and we can't get over it_**

**_Nothing left to relive, it's water under the bridge_**

**_You said it, I get it, I guess it is what it is_**

**_I was only looking for a shortcut home_**

**_But it's complicated, so complicated_**

It is what it is….. Both took one last look at each other secretly before they turned their sights to reality once again.


	26. Chapter 26

Silence filled the car for a few more minutes before Santana realized that she didn't know what they had to do next….

"Where do you wanna go next?" Santana mumbled slightly

Quinn took a deep sigh before looking at Santana, her eyes slightly bloodshot. Had she been crying?

"We can go to my office… please just don't cause a scene there" Quinn said sadly before turning her head once more to stare out the window. Santana couldn't stand the silence any longer…

"It's okay… I think I'll just drop you off-"

"Don't be stupid… believe me… I don't think you could ruin my day any further than you already have. So you might aswell stick to your plan of following me around" Quinn snapped… but it wasn't as harsh as it normally was… somehow that killed Santana even more.

"Quinn… I'm sorry I acted like a… whatever that was…" Santana mumbled softly before she gave a side way glance filled with innocence. "It's not like I plan to destroy your day… it just happens" Liar…

"It's okay… I had a feeling that it would be a bad idea taking you there… you not always the best behaved in company" Quinn whispered, "But Dela-crotch? Really?"

"She had it coming!" Santana boasted before a shy smile appeared on her lips. "What's the story between you two… She's not generally your taste… if you know what I mean"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders before raising an eyebrow, a mischievous smirk gracing her lips.

"It was before I started at **_Webber&Blaire Attorneys. _**She was suave, confident… alluring… I remember when I first saw her… stilettoes, Gucci bag, little black number… Kurt would've been inlove." Quinn started laughing slightly as Santana's eyebrow's furrowed.

"She was younger… just starting out… Daddy's money, you know?... Basically she promised me the world and preformed things on me which should be illegal… though I shouldn't complain"

For once in her life, Santana felt insecure about her sexual prowess. Quinn spoke about Catherine as though she was "The one that got away," making Santana clenched her jaw in distaste.

"Illegal?" Santana mumbled before she took a huge gulp of air.

Quinn let a small giggle escape her lips before she bit her bottom-lip seductively.

"I'm sure you don't want to hear my sex-capades Santana"

Of course Santana did. What if Catherine was better than her? It was possible… Santana was young when she was with Quinn… Clumsy? Maybe… Oh Gawd! Make it stop!

"Just tell me Q…" Santana blurted out in frustration, as her inner thoughts drove her crazy. Quinn raised her eyebrow, analysing Santana for a moment…

Should Quinn be enjoying this so much? I guess Santana deserved it in some way? Santana didn't want her? Why not rub it in her face... Quinn was actually wanted by another woman? Was it that hard to believe? She watched as Santana watched her closely, dangerously avoiding oncoming traffic on their way to her office...

"She was good" Quinn mumbled before turning her eyes back to the front. She could feel Santana's eyes burning into her as she tried to hide her smirk, making Santana clench her jaw.

"Good?" Santana gasped as she through her head back in frustration. "Come on Quinn! Give me details..."

"Get me to my office in one piece and I might consider it" Quinn stated pointedly before folding her arms across her chest, resting into the seat.

"Are you shitting me right now?" Santana growled before her hand clenched the steering wheel once more.

"It's just around the corner Brat" Quinn playfully teased before smiling triumphantly. Santana felt a small smirk grace her lips at Quinn's seductive tone. How did Quinn do that? With one smile... everything was a game once more, fuelling Santana's reckless nature.

Santana sped a way to the daunting building of **_Webber&Blaire Attorneys _**trying to calm her adrenaline which pumped through her, the curiosity which plagued her. Was Catherine better? Did Quinn still lust after Catherine? Did she learn new things from Catherine?... New things they could... Santana scowled herself mentally as she turned her head slightly to see Quinn checking her finger nails lazily...

"Maybe you should stop staring at me and watch the road Lopez" Quinn stated pointedly, not even raising her eyes.

What was this? It felt like she was in Highschool... speeding home to get laid by the hottest cheerleader.

With a sudden screech and the reek of burnt breaks, Santana stopped infront of the building.

"Okay now tell me" Santana demanded. "It must've been amazing... since you refused to tell me till now" ... her voice torn at the edge... Why was this so important to her?

"Easy Ms. Lopez. I'd like to be seated at with a warm cup of coffee before I spill my sex life to... well to you" Quinn raised an eyebrow, challenging Santana.

"You are a cruel little individual" Santana growled between her clenched teeth... Was Quinn enjoying this? Teasing her... Obviously Catherine was better than her... Why else would Quinn do this? Avoid the confined space incase Santana had a little fit? For the love of...

"Do you want to hear or not?" Quinn asked out of curiosity, taken aback by Santana's newly developed attitude towards her sex life.

"Fine... but that's going to cost you" Santana finally grumbled, as she climbed out of her car. Quinn climbed out and followed Santana into her office building.

The way up was torture as Quinn made idle chatter with the old man in the elevator, avoiding Santana purposely.

"Thank you Christopher" Quinn politely stated before the elevator opened with a **_TING, _**making Santana's nerves almost explode.

Quinn led her through the vast marble hallways till finally they came to a halt at a door with Quinn's name written boldly on it. Quinn eased the door open excruciatingly slowly to torture Santana even more, as she felt Santana's hot breath on her neck.

"Quinn..." Santana groaned until the door finally flew open.

"AH! We're in your office... Now tell me!" Santana cried out in victory, making Quinn almost burst out laughing. Santana was cute when she wanted to be... In her own little way.

"No..."

Santana's mouth fell open as she watched Quinn in absolute shock. Quinn simply turned around and made her way to her desk, focusing her attention now on a file.

Santana found herself pouting as she watched Quinn with sad eyes... How could someone be so cruel? When she realized Quinn was not going to look back at her, she looked around the room aimlessly looking for a seat. Suddenly Santana's activities were disturbed as a loud dialling sound whipped through the air.

_"Ms. Fabray?" _a small voice answered on the other end of the phone.

Santana suddenly found herself smiling as she heard the terror in the girl's voice. What did Quinn do to this poor people when the world wasn't looking?

"Hi Kate. Won't you do me a favour and bring two coffees up" Quinn grumbled as though this was her natural behaviour

"_Of course"_ The newly named Kate whispered before taking a breath of ease.

"Thank you"

Santana watched as Quinn's persona changed right before her eyes, the once emotionally unstable girl in the car was now... incontrol and calm... free to harass all fledglings she saw fit. Santana could help but stare once again in amazement as Quinn ruffled through her draws and produced her spectacles, which Quinn placed neatly on her face.

"You can have a seat" Quinn finally announced before looking up at Santana cockily.

There was something that rampaged through Santana as she saw the erotic figure of Quinn behind her desk in spectacles. Quinn seemed so powerful... dominating... sexy...

Santana found her legs walking on their own accord closer to Quinn, as her fingers traced the edge of Quinn's desk, until they ran up leather contour of Quinn's chair. If Quinn wanted to play this game so could Santana? Right? It's not like she would push to far…. Santana then found herself bent down to Quinn's ear smiling slightly as she heard a sharp intake of air from Quinn.

"If you insist" Santana huskily whispered before she spun the chair around, making Quinn face her. Dark hazel eyes, filled with curiosity and want, seemed to fill with emotion as they fell onto Santana's. What was Santana doing? Wasn't she suppose to be proving that she wasn't a womanizer? Not a sexual beast... actually worth holding onto...Actually a-

Santana's thoughts fell short as she saw Quinn biting her bottom-lip suggestively as her eyes traced every contour of Santana...

How long has it been? Quinn thought as she felt an unfamiliar tension tease up her back, raising the hairs at the back of her neck. She's been single for so long... so obsessed with work that she could hardly remember the feeling which was now travelled down her chest to her stomach.

Quinn's lip swelled slightly at the pressure of her teeth on her bottom-lip as Santana moved to straddle her hips gently, pushing Quinn back into her seat. The heat of Santana's body seared against her, as her lungs seemed to collapse under the force of her beating heart. Deep chocolate orbs pinned Quinn down as she felt her body involuntarily surrender to her conqueror.

"Now that we're all comfortable…" Santana purred as she rested her hand on the chair, on either side of Quinn's head, pushing closer to Quinn… Quinn's mind frizzled for a second as the dull thumping between her legs took over her thoughts. Quinn closed her eyes as Santana moved closer to her, their lips inches apart…

"…and you refuse to tell me about Catherine" Santana purred once more again Quinn's lips, making Quinn's lips open involuntarily… Gawd… What was Santana doing to her? Quinn felt her core almost melt from the heat which exuded from Santana, as Santana's hip's swirled ever so slightly. Santana wanted Quinn just as badly as Quinn wanted her….

"Sooooooo I'm gonna guess…" Came the husky whisper from Santana…

Quinn couldn't refuse, couldn't fight the urge… All she could do was… MOAN?... did that come from her? Yes… The deep, wanton moan had erupted from Quinn's lips as the tip Santana's tongue teased up her bottom-lip vertically…

"Did you enjoy it when she kissed you?" Santana whispered sexily as she pulled back, leaving Quinn craving more. Quinn's body arched slightly forward to try and repossess the distance which was now left between them. Santana suddenly pin Quinn back once more as her dominant nature driven by lust took over her. A slight whimper escaped Quinn's lips as Santana's breath now rippled against her neck, driving Quinn to a point of insanity. "When she touched you?" Santana possessively growled.

Santana's body burnt with want as Quinn sat, crumbling beneath her. Jealousy fuelled her lust each time Quinn moaned or panted against her… She wanted Quinn to admit that Catherine could never match up to her… She wanted… Quinn… and she wanted her ever since she found out Catherine had her. What was wrong with her? Santana shivered at the thought… Or was that just because Quinn gasped against her ear…. Gawd this woman drove her crazy!

"Did you?" Santana moan, the longing staining her voice. If she didn't stop herself soon… her and Quinn were both going to lose themselves... They were both going to-

"Yes…" Quinn gasped as the air seemed to leave her lungs… Quinn felt like she was going to explode… implode… crash and burn… for Santana… Again…

Santana stopped as the low moan escaped Quinn's mouth. Santana's body tensed as electricity shot down her spine… an unquenchable thirst for Quinn grabbed hold of her… driving her to a point of animalistic lust. She pulled back to look Quinn dead in the eyes, hoping to see the want reflecting in those deep hazel orbs, but she couldn't control her body as her lips found Quinn's in a desperate ploy to rid Quinn's mind of every other sexual escapade… every woman… every thought…

The kiss grew more demanding as each individual battled for dominance, yet earned for passion and pleasure… soft moan and pants filling the air…

**_KNOCK KNOCK_**

"Ms. Fabray?"

Santana found herself lying on her back in a few seconds; thrown unceremoniously to the floor as the door suddenly opened. CURSE THAT SQUEEKY VOICE! Quinn seemed to compose herself quickly as Santana slowly got up, the numb thudding between her legs suddenly vanished… with any chance she had with Quinn. She had been so close… Close to what? SHIT! Close to a mother lode of SHIIIAT…

"Hi Kate… you can just put it over there" Quinn instructed the rather plain looking brunette, who looked around the room suspiciously. A fine blush tainted Quinn's cheeks as she brushed a lone strand of hair behind her ear….

Santana quickly spun her head as she realized she was staring at Quinn with a look of stupidity labelled across her forehead. Santana looked for the fastest root out as Quinn seemed to avoid all eye contact…

What was the point staying right? Everything would just be awkward…. Atleast everything is nearly over? Right….

Without a word, Santana snuck her way to the door as Kate seemed to be distracting Quinn. Santana felt her heartstrings pull as she moved further and further from Quinn… What was wrong with her?


	27. Chapter 27

**_We still on for tonight?_**

Quinn rolled her eyes as she read the message from Brittany. How was she suppose to face them, not knowing if Santana was going to be there? Santana had done it again… Attacked, Conquered and left… Leaving Quinn AGAIN! Gawd… how could she have been so stupid? Obviously Santana was going to leave once she gave in… What would be the fun in the game if your prey is caught?

Quinn let out a loud frustrated sigh as she paced her office up and down. So not only did she let Santana do this AGAIN…. She nearly got caught… By Kate of all people….

And now she was here… Again… trying to hold her tears in… feeling worthless and unwanted by the only woman that she has ever loved… and for what? All because she had a moment of weakness…

Fine if Santana wanted to play that game… She will regret it.

**_Yeah… Just finishing up_**

Quinn typed back before she went to her desk to collect her things.

**_Can't wait. Meet us at La Maison's at 19h00?_**

She only had a few minutes to get done… dressed to kill that fiery little Latina who insists on playing with fire.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X

Santana sat in **_La Maison's _**as her nerves started tightening. Was Quinn coming tonight? What would she say?... "Oh Hi! I'm sorry I practically dry humped you and then ran"…. Santana shook her head before dropping it into her hands dramatically.

"Smile San!"

A smile appeared on Santana's face automatically as Brittany's voice drifted through the air. She raised her eyes to meet Brittany's confused face.

"Where's your beloved?" Santana asked, her voice still shaky from the over-flow of emotions which shook through her.

"She's coming later…"

Santana's brow furrowed as she realized the stress which threaded Brittany's voice. Brittany di look stressed… perhaps a little jittery? What was wrong with her? This wasn't Brittany… unless….

"Did you two fight? Are you two…" Santana's eyes widened with horror as the thought dawned on her… If Brittany and Rachel couldn't do it, then Her and Quinn would definitely NEVER work out.

"Noooooooo…" Brittany pulled out with shock before she cracked a smile. Her hands then suddenly started to snake through her pockets before she pulled out a small black box.

OH NO! IT's WORSE THAN HEART BREAK!

Santana's whole body cringed as Brittany opened the box, revealing a spectacularly dazzling engagement ring. Is that why she invited everyone? Brittany knew Rachel would love the whole spectacle of it all. No no no… OH HELL NO!

"You can't do this?" Santana blurted out as she tore her eyes away from the unusually crafted ring. A pout formed on Brittany's lips as she closed the box.

"Excuse her Brittany… She is allergic to commitment" Santana's whole body jerk at the sound of the voice which could only be one person…. Quinn…

Reality cracked… slipping into fantasy as Santana's eyes travelled up black stilettoes. Oh my Gawd… Santana bit her tongue as both her and Brittany stood in awe.

"Uhm…." Santana attempted but nothing but nothing coherent came forth. Santana swallowed the big lump which seemed to now be sitting in her throat as her eyes daringly moved forwards in the escapade to undress Quinn. Quinn's finely sculpted legs seemed endless until Santana's eyes reached her treacherously alluring thighs, which were enveloped in a tightly-fitted crimson dress.

"Hi Quinn. So glad you could…." Brittany's greeting fell on deaf ears as Santana's eyes travelled further up Quinn's taunt stomach to her dangerously low cleavage line…. The dress was like a body stocking, made by Santa himself… Delivered to Santana to unwrap… WITH her teeth. For the love of…. ARGH!

"Santana?" Brittany's voice suddenly appeared as horror filled her face… "You wanna do what with your teeth?"

Santana felt a deep blush filled her cheeks as she realized that she had thought aloud. Santana turned her face quickly as she realized Quinn was looking at her with mocking humor.

"Uhm… Sorry… I have some hormonal issues" Santana mumbled before lifting her eyes to meet Quinn's searing gaze.

"Made you should take a run… work out all your frustration" Quinn cruelly taunted before she moved to a seat, sitting gracefully as Santana's hormones practically jump at the tone in Quinn's voice.

**_I want… I want… I… NEED! _**

This was the rumbling that filled Santana's head each time she dared a look in Quinn's direction.

This is going to hurt….


	28. Chapter 28

"Santana… you should stop staring" Brittany mumbled before nudging Santana. Santana closed her eyes before she took a deep sigh, turning her face away from Quinn, who stood at the bar with some man that practically fawned over her.

"Not staring… Just confused" Santana grumbled before letting her eyes drop to her drink. The restaurant was amazing, perfect place for a proposal… but why were they here?

"Why did you decide to propose tonight?" Santana suddenly blurted out in an attempt to rear her thoughts away from…. Well… Quinn's rear…

"It's part of the plan" Brittany stated triumphantly.

"You have a plan?" Santana rolled her eyes before looking back at Quinn, longing filled her eyes. She took a sip of her drink, savouring the taste… Would Rachel and Brittany mind if she got paralytically drunk tonight? I mean… IT'S TIME FOR CELEBRATION DAMMIT!

"Yes… You two are gonna sing while I propose. That and I think she's on to me, so you guys are the decoys" Brittany stated simply as a rocked of alcohol sprouted from Santana as she started to choke.

"I'm gonna be doing what?" Santana growled.

"You see… this is why I couldn't tell you. I hope Quinn takes the news better than you… Damn Drama Queen" Brittany rolled her eyes before looking down at her watch. "I better go ask her now since Rachel should be here soon – Fashionably late and all…. I'm surrounded by Diva's"

Reality dawned on Santana as she saw Brittany walking to Quinn. Had Brittany planned this? Or were they just suppose to jump up in the air and start singing? OH SHE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW. OH SHE'S…. What the hell is going on with her world of the late? Has everyone gone mad? Since when did she become the confused and unusual in her own head?... Wait… What the hell were they going to sing?

Santana tried to suppress a giggle as she saw the worry fill Quinn's face as her hazel eyes darted over to Santana. Was she just as shocked by the news? … but a small smile graced her face as Brittany seemed to be pleading… Quinn did have a heart of gold at times… Maybe she would agree to this… Maybe she…. Wait! Why the hell is Quinn walking closer?

"Brittany asked me to serenade Rachel and her… with you. So I agreed… for them" Quinn stated simply. "She asks that we sing a song we both atleast know. Rachel walks in… we sing… we smile… and act like we can stand each other for a few moments. Then it's all over… K?"

Santana simply nodded as she got up to follow Quinn to the DJ stand. Santana hated it when Brittany was so secretive… But maybe she knew that Santana would avoid this then? She was an evil genius… How was this even going to happen? Yes… this place is gorgeous… and romantic… but it was so plain? Would Ms. Diva be happy? Santana just shook her head before she took a deep sigh…

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Rachel climbed out of the cabs and grunted in frustration as she realized how late she was running. Everyone was most probably waiting for her…. Santana most probably throwing snide comments as she downed her 5th glass of merlot….

Rachel knew she should've cancelled… Her head hurt, her body ached… her temper threatened to make a guest appearance… How could she think that she would survive an evening filled with Santana and her shit… Atleast Quinn was there right? Wait… that would make Santana worse.

Rachel quickly turned to pay the cab, but fell stopped as those dreaded words left his mouth.

"Thanks Miss"

Frustration and horror filled Rachel again… this was the 7th time today. Did she just have "I'm not married" stamped across her head? It's been years now… Maybe Brittany just didn't want to marry her? Maybe… she wasn't "Wife" material. Rachel took a sigh once more as she placed the money in the driver's hands… Maybe that's why she was so irate today? It all happened this morning when Brittany got all secretive… Brittany has been practically avoiding her all day. Maybe… It was the end… Time to move on? Why was love so difficult? Why couldn't Brittany just tell her "Rachel… I don't want to be with you anymore". It would've been better, because all they've been doing since yesterday is fighting, avoiding, snapping… cracking. Was Rachel prepared to repair the cracks?... What if there was someone else? Someone hotter? Smarter? …. Blonder…. OH THE HORROR.

Rachel finally calmed her nerves as she opened the door of the **_La Maison's. _**Brittany and Rachel have been friends with the owners for years now. Rachel even sang here on occasions… The memories of her and Brittany tumbled across Rachel's mind as she walked in. The room was styled in old French decor as the lights shone a dimly in the room. There were not many people here tonight, not from what she could see anyway from the darkness which suddenly fell across the room…

"What the hell is going on?" Rachel stated before her eyes finally fell on the stage which lit up. Quinn's face lit up with a smile as she looked down at Rachel endearingly…

**_I'll, I'll, _**

Quinn's voice caressed the notes gently as they erupted from her mouth in nothing but a soft whisper.

**_Still beauty, colourful,  
These blossoms are up for bloom.  
One promise is just like a heart,  
They get broken. But I'll try my hardest._**

Rachel placed her hand over her mouth in shock as the light moved over to Brittany, who sat on a table holding a rose, smiling ear-to-ear. Could this be?

**_Even if you're rich,  
Even if you're poor,  
Every breath you breathe,  
I'll be there for you.  
Even if you're strong  
Even if you're not  
Every breath you breathe,  
I'll be there for you._**

Rachel started to run to Brittany as excitement pounded through her body. It had to be…

Everything was perfect… The song… The voice… The smile that appeared on Brittany's face.

Santana powerful voice finally filled the air, creating a magnified contrast to Quinn's voice. The tone complimented the emotions which populated in Rachel's chest as she felt tears running down her face.

**_Angelic, little princess, _**

**_I wanna wake up_**

**_To your face every morning_**

**_Another love song_**

**_A silly love song_**

**_But it's our song_**

**_And it's forever_**

As Rachel reached Brittany, her heart was about to exploded. Brittany simply handed her the rose before smiling at her.

"I can't believe you did all of this…" Rachel mumbled as fresh tears ran down her cheek once more.

**_Even if you're rich, _**

**_Even if you're poor, _**

**_Every breath you breathe, _**

**_I'll be there for you._**

**_Even if you're strong_**

**_Even if you're not_**

**_Every breath you breathe, _**

**_I'll be there for you._**

As Rachel and Brittany shared a silent moment, appreciating the beauty of the moment, Quinn and Santana took a chance to look at each other too… The words which flowed from their mouths sounded like a vow… A vow which seemed to run deeper with every verse.

**_This song is forever_**

**_This song is forever_**

**_This song is forever_**

**_This song is forever_**

**_I'll, I'll, I'll be there for you._**

"Will you marry me? Rachel Barbara Berry…?" Brittany asked confidently as the heat onto her chest seemed to spill from her over stretched grin.

**_Even if you're rich, _**

**_Even if you're poor, _**

**_Every breath you breathe, _**

**_I'll be there for you._**

As the song ended Santana was behind Quinn, watching as Rachel nodded her head excitedly as words failed her.

"Is she crying?" Santana whispered to Quinn, sending jolts of white lighting down Quinn's spin.

"Yes…" Quinn hissed before rolling her eyes. Could Santana be soooo clueless that she did grasped that Rachel had gotten everything she had wanted?... This was one of the happiest moments of her life…. But ofcourse Santana wouldn't commitment is a death sentence. Quinn heard a slight sigh behind her before she felt Santana arms envelope her into an intoxicating hug. For once… Santana's touch did not send Quinn's hormones into raging pit of lust nor did it repulse her…. For once Quinn felt at ease… secure and comforted.

"They're beautiful together" Santana whispered once more before she rested her chin on Quinn's shoulder.


	29. Chapter 29

"What do you mean the court day has been moved?" Santana spat out as she paced around her office. Was this squeaky voiced brat joking?

"Where's Quinn? I want to speak to Quinn… What do you mean she's unavailable?" Santana's temper rose through the roof. It's not like they left on a bad note the other day? Yeah… they haven't spoken in a day or two… but that's because they've been busy… Was Quinn avoiding her? Was Quinn still ticked at her….

"Tell her to call me back as soon as she gets back from her meeting… Of course she has my number dammit" Santana finally growled before slamming the phone down. How dare that plain little midget ask if Quinn had her number…. Why was this upsetting her so much? Could it be because Kate said that Quinn was in a meeting with Madame Delacroix?... Maybe…. AH!

Brittany suddenly floated into the room with a huge grin on her lips, humming a tune.

"Good Morning San" Brittany sung before dropping a stack of papers on her desk. "Why you a grumpy monkey this morning?"

"They rescheduled the court date… to next month…" Santana cried before dropping her head to her desk dramatically. "I can't do this anymore Britt… I'm going crazy with this whole thing… I just want it done."

"So you can bang your lawyer?" Brittany teased before taking a seat on the chair on the opposite side of Santana's desk.

Santana raised her face slowly with anger etched into her face. She did want to "BANG" Quinn… she wanted to… Well she actually didn't know what she wanted to do with Quinn… But whatever she did… Quinn would never see Madame Delacroix again.

"How's your fiancé?" Santana mumbled as she started playing with her silver ring which rested on her wedding finger. She had started the rouge a few years ago to avoid all unwanted women by stating that she was unavailable… but at times like this she realizes that she wasn't available… No one would've ever have been able to better Quinn…

"She's actually driving me insane. If I had known how crazy she would've gone with the planning… I would've held it off for a few more years."

Santana found her smiling at the thought. Brittany said it as though it was torture but Santana knew that Brittany loved every excited expression that appeared on Rachel's face, the way Rachel discuss flamingos and rabbits dressed in tuxes… Brittany was proud to be marrying the woman she had always wanted.

"So what are you going to do for your wedding?" Santana couldn't believe she was actually interested in the answer…

"We both decided yesterday that it will be on a beach… Dusk… Just close friends and family… Celebration by the fire…" Brittany seemed lost in thought as she tried to picture the beautiful image. It was going to be perfect… just like she had always dreamed and Rachel loved it because it was soooo romantic… Santana couldn't help but giggle as a goofy smile appeared on Brittany's face.

Suddenly the calm atmosphere broke as a sudden scream erupted from the hallway.

**_"MA'AM YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE"_**

Brittany and Santana turned in horror just as the door flew open.

"YOU!"

Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned… Was an understatement as Quinn's hazel eyes bore down into Santana… making the Latina herself cower in fear. What the hell has she done now… Impending death marched towards Santana in the unstoppable body of an angelic being. Santana strained her ears to listen to the sweet song of death which now had found her…. It was all over.

"BECAUSE OF YOU… I'VE BEEN HUMILIATED!" Quinn cried before laughing hysterically.

"Catherine had a tea party with Ms. Blackwood and GUESS who was the topic of discussion?"

The hysteria in Quinn's voice scared Santana senseless as Quinn finally stood infront of her, dauntingly…

"Claire decided that she should rectify my unprofessional behaviour by humiliating me infront of Catherine… shouted at me like a little child… ALL BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR JEALOUSY IN FOR EVEN A SECOND!.. GAWD! It's like you were just put on this earth to ruin me… and everything I do… just ruin it with no regard! Now I'm forced to hand Catherine's contract over to KATE… to Kate of all people…"

"Shhhhhh" Santana whispered as she got up and wrapped her arms around Quinn in a tight embrace. She knew that this must've been torture to deal with… Quinn loved her job… Claire couldn't do this… Santana vowed that she would sort it out… Santana's thoughts ceased as she heard a little sniffle in her ear as Quinn tried to push her back slightly…

"Don't ssssh me…" Quinn mumbled in a tearful plea. Quinn tried in vain to wipe her tears away as she realized how weak she must've looked right now. She knew it wasn't completely Santana's fault but she didn't know where to go… she just wanted to see Santana, but as she drove down to Santana's office… she had become more agitated with Santana and her temperaments. Wondering what the hell was Santana's plan… her purpose… did she even have one? Or did she just want to see Quinn's world burn?

Santana bushed a stray tear away from Quinn's cheek before smiling at her sadly.

"I'll sort it out okay. I'll explain what happened to Claire. I'm sure Catherine wasn't too thrilled by hearing she would be moved from your client list. Her objective was most probably to get me moved from your client list…" Santana whispered as Quinn nodded her head in an attempt to agree with Santana. Claire practically had a fit when she heard that she would be the one to be moved.

Santana pulled Quinn once again into a deep embrace as she brushed the blonde's hair back. Tear flowed freely from Quinn as she broke down infront of Santana, much to Quinn's horror. Santana simply embraced Quinn and sang a gentle lullaby in her ears…

**_Te mando señales de humo_**

**_Como un fiel apache_**

**_Pero no comprendes el truco_**

**_Y se pierde en el aire_**

**_Te mando la punta de un beso_**

**_Que roza la tarde_**

**_Y un código morse trasmite_**

**_El "te quiero" de un ángel_**

**_Se pierde en el aire..._**

**_Ay, amor..._**

Quinn held her breath as she nuzzled her face deeper into Santana. The whole world seemed numb outside of Santana's embrace, leaving Quinn speechless… Fragile… If only Santana wasn't… Santana.


	30. Chapter 30

Blue eyes scanned the coffee shop with disinterest as Candy started to tap her foot impatiently. She hated waiting… She was a big celeb now dammit. She was hot, popular and was recently in one of the biggest social network scandals. Yes…. Santana Lopez… The infamous womanizer who could turn a nun gay. You would think Santana would've jumped at the chance to sleep with Candy, the newest and brightest talent… But noooooo Santana decided to play "Saint"

At first Candy thought it was because Santana was obsessed with Berry… HOW WRONG SHE WAS… Rachel is absolutely infatuated with the leggy blonde that served Santana lattes.

And then she realized it was just because Santana didn't like if you were too easy.

And then opportunity arose… Santana alone at a table, drinking… she just had to tip the camera monkeys off. Candy's face would be everywhere… She'd be famous.

"Santana damages another scarlet…"

Candy would sell billions of records describing the pain that Santana put her through….

And now everything had spun out of control. She doesn't even know how it happened that she was sitting here… waiting for Santana's lawyer. It wasn't her idea to sue Santana for sexual harassment… but then her manager enlightened her on Santana's net worth and how Santana always seemed to settle out of court… Candy should feel bad right?

…..

She didn't….

Candy let her eyes trailed to the door lazily before her eyes caught the tantalizing sight of a petite blonde dressed in a tailored business suit. What was hotter than a woman in a suit?

"Ms. Morrison?" Quinn stated plainly as she walked closer to the table, placing her bag gently atop it.

…The hot woman in the suit saying her name in a voice which should be banned for creating impure thoughts. Sooooo much hotter….. This was Santana's lawyer?

"Quinn Fabray. Sorry for keeping you waiting. I just had to source the correct information needed for meeting" The control on her voice made Candy's shoulders straighten in awareness. "I appreciate the time you took to see me, but I am rather shocked that you would like it to be one so informally"

Candy found herself staring into the deep hazel eyes which Quinn possessed. Such depth lurked beneath them… yet it was cold. A vast ocean… waiting to be explored.

"empty, dark offices scare me" Candy simply stated as Quinn sat down opposite her, removing her pen and files for notes. "It's a pleasure to meet you Quinn. Santana is extremely lucky. Perhaps you should change sides."

Quinn smiled politely as she felt Candy's eyes undressing her. Quinn didn't know what it was about this woman… but her very presence seemed unpleasant.

"Perhaps…" Quinn murmured slightly until she finally found the piece of paper she wanted.

"I'm surprised that she hasn't seduced you already" Candy purred before leaning over the desk lazily.

A cold shiver ran down Quinn's neck as she realized that she was… somehow falling for Santana again. Curse beautiful Spanish words sung by a gorgeous Latina. But it wasn't like the last time was it?

"You must be very hard to get… or not her type…. Maybe the blonde doesn't do it for her" Candy continued.

A shot of fire shot down Quinn's neck as her nostrils flared. Not her type? Atleast she has actually had sex with Santana… Candy was just living in a sick fantasy… How dare-

"Though.. you're definitely my type" Candy stated confidently as she traced the corner of the table with her pink-painted nails.

"Ms. Morrison… I am very flattered by your advances, but unfortunately I'm not interested" Quinn's voice cut Candy's advance down to size as Candy quickly retracted. Candy wasn't use to be turned down… and it was becoming a regular occurrence. "Shall we continue?"

Candy swallowed hard as she looked into Quinn's stone cold eyes… Candy would've love to solve this woman… It was a pity she had to lie to Quinn now.

"Of course. Where would you like to start?" Candy toyed as she relaxed back into her seat, crossing her legs in an attempt to be elegant… She failed miserably.

"How about how do you know Santana?"

"Intimately…" Candy teased before raising an eyebrow. "She is as amazing as they say."

Quinn felt her heart stop beating as a sudden rush of jealousy washed through every limb in her body. What if Santana was lying? And Candy was one of Santana's bedmates? Quinn couldn't lose her cool now and just strangle the poor girl…. Could she? She couldn't stand this anymore… Santana was poison to her… Poison Quinn would gladly take…

"She smells like cocoa butter and cream… tastes even better" Candy purred as she ran her hand over her neck in an attempt to seduce Quinn… Epic Fail…

This was going to be a long day…..

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"What's taking her so long" Santana whined as she threw her hands up in frustration. Why couldn't she stand the thought of her and Candy together? It's nearly been 3 hours already… and nothing… not even a word…

Rachel threw her stress-ball in the air lazily before catching it once more. She repeated the process until Santana was ready to burst with frustration. Rachel couldn't understand…

In the beginning…. Quinn and Santana despise each other because they had an infatuation with each other since they were kids. Then they're start fooling around, hot sex and all… but insist that they didn't love each other… and then…. When they finally realize they love each other – THE IDIOTS LEAVE EACH OTHER. What is up with that? Do they just enjoy hurting each other? Hurting themselves? AND NOW? Quinn comes back… only for Santana to play her again… but now Santana's acting like a girl with a crush now just because her plaything is not playing with her.

"Maybe she's working Santana… like you should be doing" Rachel snapped finally before she stood up and started pacing the room.

"She's with Candy" Santana whined once again, driving another stake of irritation through Rachel.

"Santana… would you get a hold of yourself!" Rachel uttered in frustration. "She is not obligated to be around you constantly. I'm quite shocked that she is since you're a dent to anyone's mental health."

"Wow Berry. Retract your claws please" Santana growled back as she clenched her jaw. Rachel threw her hands up in mocked surrender before making her way to Santana's office door. Rachel refused to stay any longer in such a close space with this… thing….

She couldn't even give Santana a name… for pure evil didn't have a name… just a face… a face of evil…. Rachel could already here the overly-dramatic, Operatic music playing in her head as she pictured Santana's true form of malevolence.

"You know what…" Rachel started dramatically as she felt the door handle, preparing for a fast escape in case Santana chose to show her side. "You expect me to believe this little show you're putting on… but I know you Santana! You already divulged you're plan to me remember?... And now you expect me to just sit here… knowing that you're just planning on using Quinn again. Maybe then you'll be even right? Forgive and forget? Remember?... You can't do this to her Santana. Quinn is not just another one of your little whores that swoon each time you smile at them"

Rachel's rage bubbled over as she remembered everything she had done to Quinn. What Quinn had gone through… Quinn didn't deserve any of this.

"But I'm not-" Santana mumbled in shock before Rachel turned around to face her once more.

"you're not what? Trying to be cute and adorable… when you know that it will never last because YOU will just run away again, because you don't care about her San. And she would be a fool to fall for you again… So stop being a child and stop playing your games."

Rachel turned on her heels quickly and flung the door open as her body pulsated from anger. Santana stood silently as the shock slowly subsided.

"What the hell was-" Santana suddenly fell quiet as the door opened to reveal the expression of hurt written all over Quinn's face.

"No… Quinn… wait" Santana cried as Quinn turned and made her way down the hall way.

"YOU" Santana growled at Rachel… Rachel flinched as Santana closed the gap between them… Rachel flinched as she felt Santana brush passed her, anger erupting from her every pore. "I'll deal with you later"… Rachel shuddered as those words left Santana's mouth…

What had Rachel done?


	31. Chapter 31

Puck smiled as he walked into an upper class bar, the music shaking at his limbs. How he had missed this… The music, the pulse, the revelation… The smile seemed to grow as each couple he passed was beautiful women practically dry humping each other. The tension and want was almost tangible as he made his way to the back of the settlement… Where was she? He would actually be surprised if he found her here tonight…

**_Onyx Temptation_** was the known hot spot for the sexually deprived, the sad and depressed… Sex, drugs and rock 'n roll… It was the slogan… the motto… the pledge.

"Looking for someone Pretty Boy?"

Puck shook his head in habit as his eyes traced over the darkened room, filled up with smoke and lust. The sound of snorting and laughter filled the air as Puck strained his eyes… Where was she?

"Noah?"

Puck suddenly found the blonde little blonde shell he had been looking for, huddled up on a couch surrounded by a handful of women. Quinn's eyes were bloodshot and teary, but despite her weathered look – she was still the hottest piece of ass there. Puck shook his head as he made his way to Quinn quickly… She was a mess… No wonder Brittany demanded that he go out and look for her. Quinn had disappeared for little over a week now… Personal leave… for reality. Noah had popped in only a few hours after Quinn had stormed out into the concrete jungle, leaving a distraught Santana in her wake. What was going on between them again? Santana had spilt everything…. It was stupid… child-like… but so was he. Puck knew the feelings that shook through Quinn this very moment… He knew the –

"Oh my gawd Dude! You didn't tell me it was gonna be like a lesbian porno"

Puck's thoughts shattered as the child-like excitement escaped from Finn's lips. Instantly he knew that Hell was about to break loose as Quinn's eyes settled on Finn.

"You brought Finn-o-cence to Temptation" Quinn sneered slightly before brushing Finn over with a dirty look. She actually didn't care that Finn or Puck was there. Quinn just wanted to be swallowed whole by the couch and avoid the world at all cost. Bring on the Tequilla DAMMIT!

"He lives in the city… thought I'd kill two birds with one stone" Puck started as he sat down next to Quinn, smiling charmingly.

"As long as he doesn't break anything with his Giantor feet" Quinn muttered before resting her head into Puck's chest almost instinctively. She was surprised that she could actually move from the state she was in…

"Quinn… Santana wants-"

"Santana can go to hell." Quinn interrupted as she narrowed her eyes in on Finn, who was staring at the woman who walked passed. Gawd Damn Perv!... Quinn suddenly remembered Puck's real reason for being in the city… "How's Catherine?" Quinn blurted out quickly to change the topic.

Puck raised his eyebrow in interest before wrapping his arm around Quinn's tiny frame. "She's every bit the bitch you said she was… but waaaaaay hotter. You girls have all the fun"

Quinn found herself smiling as Puck's musky smell almost suffocated her. It was unpleasant… it just wasn't Santana.

Santana… Fuck her.

Quinn's jaw clenched before she looked up to meet Puck's curious gaze.

"She did it again Noah… I can't deal with this again"

"You lesbians and all your drama. Get over it" Finn blurted out before taking a swig of his newly acquired beer. "It's not like you two would've ever worked out. It's all about sex isn't it?"

Fury gripped hold of Quinn as Finn muttered his ignorance. Was he being absolutely serious right?

"Listen here you Dumb F-"

"Dude… just go… I'll catch up with you in a few" Puck cut in before the conversation turned ugly. Sighing in relief, Finn took the opportunity and walked out of the dark room, leaving Quinn and Puck alone

"Thank you" Quinn mumbled before she got up shakily on her feet. She was in now state to even be awake, let alone walk around… How much had she drunk? What had she drunk… who the hell was these women? Quinn shook her head.

"Mind driving me home?" She asked… almost embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Sure Q" Puck agreed, remembering all the times Quinn had helped him out in a drunken state. It was actually funny how the time has changed… how they have changed.


	32. Chapter 32

The radiant sun dipped into the crystal clear ocean as Santana walked around. The beach was beautiful at this time… secluded… gave her time to think. Marriage? What was so scary about it… Brittany seemed ecstatic by the idea of the wedding… Poor girl. Santana hadn't seen Quinn in a few weeks now… Quinn avoided her phone calls, her visits… avoided Santana in general. Santana would've married Quinn if she was given a choice… Unfortunately Fate didn't agree…

Santana watched as people ran across the beach, readying the wedding decorations. She couldn't believe it had finally come… The wedding… Everyone was coming… Everyone would be there… except Quinn… Maybe?

"Santana!"

Santana turned quickly to meet the worried eyes of Kurt. Yes… you guess it… He was the dress-maker… Shocking right? Santana couldn't help but smile as she made her way back up the dunes to the beach house where they were getting dressed. As she walked in, the sound of screaming girl and music shook through her. Rachel would be lucky if her bride came to the wedding sober…

"Girls! You better not get any of that mojitos on my works of art" Kurt yelled before he felt a pink boa wrap around his neck.

"Oh… don't be so serious!" Tina mumbled in a drunken haze… "Come on Sister… Chilllllax…"

Santana rolled her eyes slightly as the rampage continued its terror. You would think that this would've been sorted out yesterday with the stag night…. Women… at times they are worse than men. Santana quickly dodge the dreaded boa before climbing on the couch…

"Ladies!" Santan shouted "What the hell do you think is going on here?... Not one of you is dressed. Now get your asses into gear before I go Lima heights Adjacent on them!"

Her husky voice broke over the crowd, making them hush in terror. Santana's pride and joy… her talent to shut people the fuck up….

"You heard me!" Santana stated with a final slice of poison before her eyes fell on Kurt who was now sporting not only a neon green boa, but Minnie mouse sunglasses aswell.

"Where's Brittany?" Santana mumbled as she got down from the couch.

"In her room. You had better also get dressed. There's only an hour left before-"

"The funeral of Brittany's sex drive" Santana rudely interrupted before making her way to Brittany.

Santana made her way up the stairs swiftly only to open the door and find Brittany passed out on the bed. A small giggle escaped Santana's lips as she realized that someone had gotten hold of Brittany and drawn a moustache on her top lip… Bless the creation of stag nights and bachelorette party games. She walked over to Brittany and brushed her fringe back gently…

"Britt-Britt?... You need to wake up… It's your wedding day" Santana whispered before a mumbled escaped Brittany's lips.

"5 more minutes" Brittany groaned…

"Don't make me get Puck…" Santana threatened as Brittany popped one bloodshot eye open.

"Do you think Quinn will come?" Rachel mumbled as Blaine tied her dress securely behind her. Rachel wasn't able to forgive herself since Quinn left. Yeah.. Puck said Quinn was fine and that she just needed to get it out of her system… but it killed Rachel that she had hurt Quinn AGAIN.

"Me and Kurt practically begged her. I'm sure she'll atleast make an effort Rachel…" Blaine mumbled in frustration as his fingers refused to thread the corset correctly. "Curse you! You useless invention of mankind!"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at Blaine's curse… He spoke as though the corset was his sworn enemy… The devil's own sick creation.

"Do you need help?" Rachel mumbled as she felt the corset tighten around her lungs, causing her to suddenly gasp for air.

"No…. I just need a… a bloody knife! That's what I need!" Kurt finally shouted in desperation…

"Do you want Kurt to maul you to death?" Rachel stated in comical shock… What was it with this man and a corset?

Blaine finally took a deep breath before brushing a lose strand of hair away from his eyes.

"I'm sure Quinn wouldn't miss your wedding because of a few poorly chosen words"

"Maybe… But she would avoid it because Santana is here. I mean I got everything wrong… Everything… Santana is crazed over her. You should've seen her when Quinn left"

**_A few weeks prior_**

_"Where is she San?" Rachel mumbled as Santana stormed back into her office, anger engraved across her features. Santana walked around the room like a caged animal, threading her hands through her hair…_

_"Where is she Rachel? FUCK I don't know… Why don't you go find her!" Santana shouted before she smashed her fists again the wall. _

_"Santana maybe-" Rachel attempted…_

_"MAYBE WHAT RACHEL?" Santana's voice grew louder as her breathing quickened… She was going to physically rip Rachel apart. She turned suddenly and closed the gap between her and Rachel, making Rachel flinch in distress. Rachel's words refused to surface as Santana came closer, until Rachel could see every engraved line of hatred etched on Santana's face. Rachel felt cornered as she felt the cold wall collide with her back in her attempt to escape Santana._

_"Now you listen to me… You pathetic little oxygen thief" Santana growled lowly as her fury pinned Rachel a few inches away from her._

_"I…. AM… IN… LOVE…. WITH… HER…." Santana spat out with such force it shook Rachel. Rachel had never seen Santana this angry…. Like a wounded beast, set on killing her prey… "And you just ruined EVERYTHING just because you thought you were entitled to an opinion!"_

_"Santana I'm so-" Rachel pleaded as tears started to run down her face… this isn't what she wanted. She just wanted them to be happy…_

_"Don't you dare say you're sorry… Just go"_

_Rachel watched in disbelief as Santana suddenly pulled back from her…. What that tears she saw in Santana's eyes? ….._

_"But I-" Rachel mumbled, trying to justify her fault…_

_"JUST GO BERRY" Santana growled with finality._

Rachel cringed at the memory… Santana still hasn't forgiven her. Atleast Santana wasn't as brutal as she was for the first few days. It felt as though the four horsemen had come to light and fire was raining from the heavens….

Now Santana was just numbed… empty… broken….

An Quinn? No one knew… Puck had saved her… Kurt and Blaine had visited her… but that was all…

When Blaine finally cleared his throat, Rachel realized that she had zoned out. With a sweet smile she reassured Blaine that she was okay…

"You look lovely" Blaine mumbled as he finally conquered the corset… VICTORY.

Rachel couldn't disagree as she looked in the mirror. The white satin clung to her skin as it flowed around her body. Colourful flowers decorated her hair and dress… She did look lovely… A lovely bride….


	33. Chapter 33

"Wow Britt…" Santana's mouth stood agape as her eyes fell on the midnight black dress of Brittany. It curved around her body effortlessly. Yea… Santana had her problems with Kurt, but he was an amazing designer… A slight blush tipped Brittany's cheeks at Santana's words before she pulled Santana into a deep embrace.

"Thank you for being my besty" Brittany mumbled as tears strained her voice.

"Don't cry Britt-Britt. It's your wedding day"

Santana took a deep sigh before she pulled out of Brittany's tight embrace for one last look at her friend. She never thought she would see Brittany so happy. She was glowing, her eyes were blue orbs of joy…. Could you ever be so inlove with someone that they could make you feel like this every day?... Quinn… Brittany saw the sudden flash of sadness cross Santana's eyes…

"Ey… Quinn is gonna come today… you can sort it out…. You will sort it out! You're Santana Fucken Lopez Dammit! No woman can resist you."

"Except the one I want" Santana answered drily before rolling her eyes.

"Not when she sees you in that" Brittany stated as her eyes weighed Santana up. There was something about the way that Santana looked that would make Aphrodite herself jealous. Santana's body was emphasized by a deep red dress, as the satin clung to each curve over her body, stopping dangerously short when it came to her tanned legs.

"Perhaps I should just get her drunk and take advantage" Santana teased as she felt a sudden blush rise in her cheeks. Had she actually said that? Brittany's sudden laughter confirmed that she had…

"Come my little creations! We need to get down there" Kurt's voice finally rang out, disturbing the peace.

Santana quickly grabbed her beautiful bouquet of flowers before she felt Brittany's hand grasp hers.

"You and Quinn both need to get over yourselves. Either you leave each other or work your shit out… because this is getting a tad repetitive"

Santana stood in shock as Brittany smiled at her sweetly before leaving the room.

The crowd grew restless as they waited for the brides. The jubilation vibrated in the air as Puck and Shelby made their way to the archway which faced the ocean. The sun was starting to set, causing the colours to reflex vibrant shades of pink and orange. Soft music started to play as Brittany made her way to the arch, followed by Santana. Everyone gasped in awe at the beauty which surrounded them… Privileged to experience the connection of two souls.

**_Heartbeats fast _**

**_Colours and promises _**

**_How to be brave _**

**_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall _**

**_But watching you stand alone _**

**_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow _**

**_One step closer_**

As Brittany reached the front, Both of Rachel's fathers pulled her into a death-defying hug as tears ran down their face before they made their way down to the back. Even Santana could not help but smile as her heart warmed to the tangible love which flooded across the beach, like the waves that crashed against it. As Santana moved next to Brittany, who seemed close to tears, she found herself looking across the crowd for Quinn.

**_I have died everyday waiting for you _**

**_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _**

**_For a thousand years _**

**_I love you for a thousand more_**

Her eyes finally found Quinn in the crowds and her heart melted. Quinn had never looked so beautiful… and yes she has said that a lot, but today she looked breath-taking. Even the rays of the dropping sun highlighted her every feature, basking her in the brilliance of her beauty.

Everything suddenly felt silence as Pucks voice flowed through the air… Everyone stood as Blaine entered…. The bride was coming.

**_Time stands still _**

**_Beauty in all she is _**

**_I will be brave _**

**_I will not let anything take away _**

**_What's standing in front of me _**

**_Every breath _**

**_Every hour has come to this _**

Santana watched as pride and joy illuminated Brittany's face as her blushing bride entered. Even Santana had to admit that Rachel looked gorgeous.

A new flood of tears washed over Rachel's two fathers as they both escorted her down the aisle.

**_One step closer…_**

Rachel hesitated for a moment…

**_I have died everyday waiting for you _**

Rachel sudenly smiled before starting her fatefully walk down the aisle to her new life... her one and only.

**_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _**

**_For a thousand years _**

**_I love you for a thousand more _**

**_And all along I believed I would find you _**

**_Time has brought your heart to me _**

**_I have loved you for a thousand years _**

**_I love you for a thousand more _**

**_One step closer…._**

Santana's eyes involuntarily moved to Quinn once again as Rachel passed her. Quinn's eyes were glued to Rachel, until a hand touched hers. The touch startled Quinn… And drove a stake through every fibre in Santana's being as she realised that was Quinn's PLUS 1.

**_One step closer _**

This couldn't be happening….

**_I have died everyday waiting for you _**

**_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _**

**_For a thousand years _**

**_I love you for a thousand more _**

Santana felt a wash of ache suddenly grip her heart as her knees felt weak. Her whole world spinning out of control. This was the woman she loved… the woman she couldn't get out of her head… And her woman was with…

**_And all along I believed I would find you _**

**_Time has brought your heart to me _**

**_I have loved you for a thousand years _**

**_I love you for a thousand more_**

Catherine….


	34. Chapter 34

"You may kiss the bride"

Santana shook herself as she realized that she had missed the whole ceremony while staring at Quinn and…. Catherine. Why Catherine? Was this Santana's punishment? For once in her life… She was not at fault and tada… Does fate not want her happy. Her nerves cringed as she realized that Quinn had not once looked at her throughout the whole ceremony. Was it because Catherine was soooo amazing? Sooooo Interesting… Soooo-

Wait…What the fuck was Claire Blackwood doing here? Did the whole world decide to appear miraculously and just ruin her life? Santana suddenly found herself stunned as she realized Claire was eyeing her like a piece of meat… a look which did not escape Puck's notice. Maybe…. Just maybe… Claire's appearance would be a blessing.

As everyone started to cheer, Santana suddenly realized that everything was over… and her only part was staring at some blonde like an idiot. If Quinn wanted to play this game… Fine! She could also make Quinn jealous… and with who better than Claire Blackwood. Santana didn't care why she was here… She didn't care who was with her… Santana would use her to get Quinn back, even if it was by jealousy.

"Where are those two?" Kurt mumbled before shaking his head. "They better not be getting all down and dirty. I handcrafted their outfits"

"Oh! Leave them be" Blaine mumbled before taking a sip of his wine cooler.

"Oh my Gawd! Quinn! Quinn!" Kurt started to jump up and down as he spotted Quinn in the distance. A lone eyebrow rose from Blaine as he watched the brunette which followed in Quinn's wake as they drew closer.

"I'm so glad you came!" Kurt cried out before wrapping Quinn up in his arms, ignoring the statuesque woman next to her.

"Hi Kurt! Blaine! How are you guys?" Quinn asked excitedly before turning to Catherine. "Oh by the way guys… this is Madame Catherine Delacroix"

"Well…" Kurt stated before cursing politely. "It is an honour Madame. I've heard alot"

Catherine smiled politely before moving behind Quinn, resting her arm around Quinn's waist in a possessive manner.

"It's always a pleasure to meet Quinn's friends" Catherine stated, her voice laced in superficial politeness.

"And you ever made that gorgeous outfit you're wearing" Blaine finally chirped in, addressing Quinn.

"Your Lover, of course" Quinn replied before taking a slow swirl.

"Naturally" Kurt boasted making everyone snicker.

A slight eye roll from Catherine was missed in the crowd as she grew tired of being shown around. She wanted Quinn to herself and Catherine hated being introduced constantly, trying to stomach the pointless small talk.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Santana made her way through the small crowd, observing as Catherine smile narrowed with each person who seemed to try and get Quinn's attention. That's what you get for dating the Queen bee of a highschool Delacroix. A small smirk crossed Santana's lips as she realized that she may have the upper hand on Catherine… Santana and Quinn shared fond memories, similar humours… and killer asses… Quinn couldn't resist. Santana could see that Quinn was attempting to avoid her gaze at all cost as Quinn walked around in the opposite direction… And then another blonde caught Santana's attention

GAME ON…

Santana spared Quinn one last glance before moving over to Claire, who was distracted by the making of the central bonfire. As the sun slowly sunk lower and lower, Santana watched Claire from the distance… Claire was a very attractive woman… She was smart and wealthy… Atleast this would be fun right? Santana felt her heart starting to pound in her chest as she got closer to Claire… It was starting…

"I didn't expect to see you here Claire. Especially since you handed me over to one of your protégés."

The unique husky voice made Claire turn immediately, making her smile naughtily. Even the whisper of Santana's voice made her excited.

"I had to come…" Blackwood moaned as she turned around to fin Santana smiling at her seductively.

The sun had now almost disappeared completely and the fire had been lit, wrapping Santana and Claire in a seductive ambience. People started to gather around the fire as drinks were being dished out… Santana could already tell that this was going to be a night to remember.

"You had to?" Santana stated before she licked her lips lazily…. "Doesn't sound much like you Claire" Claire's eyes darted between Santana's chocolate eyes to her lips at the very motion… Santana knew she had the power and this sent a slight jolt of pleasure through her… This was going to be epic… Santana thought.

"My Fiancé knows the brides" Claire mumbled slightly in her dreamlike state… She wanted Santana… She wanted her now!

Wait… What? Santana's eyes shot open as a slight choke escaped her. FIANCE?... The horror continued as she felt Claire move closer.

"Though I'm glad you came to entertain me" Claire whispered seductively, their lips inches apart… This could not be happening… Screw you Fate!

Santana felt herself solidify to the floor as her mind tried to comprehend Fate… the endless rollercoaster ride was making her sick… Next stop, She's getting off!

"I'm glad to see you're making friends Claire" Finn's voice vibrated over Santana's bones as she spun around quickly to see The Gigantor himself.

Claire was engaged to Finn…..

Fate had finally shone favour onto her… Santana thought as she saw the confusion etched in Finn's face… Finally… A break!

Could this be any better?

A smirk played onto Santana's lips before she licked it lazily.

"And how did you catch such a hot piece of tail Finn-o-cence?" Santana cruelly stated before a full smile appeared on her lips. She watched as Finn faltered slightly…

Life just got interesting…


	35. Chapter 35

"Something wrong Quinn?"

Quinn suddenly snapped out of her death stare as Catherine's sultry voice broke her concentration. What was Santana doing all over Claire Blackwood? Quinn felt jealousy resound through her before a gently hand rested on her shoulder. She shouldn't care should she… Quinn did though. And on that realization, she threw back her drink in a rush. If she was going to last through this… She would have to intoxicate her senses and mind… and she was well on her way being that this was her 7th.

Quinn felt the hand move lower before Catherine moved closer, wrapping Quinn up in her arms. The touch was welcomed and sent millions of Quinn senses alit… making her body arch back into Catherine. Catherine's soft hand gently caressed Quinn's arm before Catherine's nails teased up Quinn's neck, pulling back Quinn's golden mane. Catherine's soft lips traced the curve of Quinn's ear as she spotted Quinn's distraction… Santana…

Catherine's hand moved over Quinn's abdomen possessively as her hand moved to grasp Quinn's throat gently. Catherine ran her hand up Quinn's throat gently as Quinn arched further back into her… purring with pleasure. Quinn legs quivered as Catherine's heated breath and talented lips teased against her skin as they both watched Santana and Claire flirting openly. Why was Finn there? ?Did he know Blackwood? Did he-

Quinn couldn't help but let out a slight moan as Catherine nibbled her earlobe gently. Catherine was in her element as the night sky enveloped them in secrecy… The only light shining that of the huge bonfire.

"You still hung up on her?" Catherine grumbled slightly as her hold tightened on Quinn's throat. A low purr vibrated through Quinn as the show of dominance drove her hormones to the point of exhilaration.

"No" Quinn mumbled in a lust-stained voice. Quinn loved being dominated by Catherine… Yes… Catherine might be just using her… but atleast she was upfront about it. No games… No Fate… No worry…. Catherine was incontrol of the game and Quinn just followed.

"Then why you so jealous?" Catherine whispered in her ear once more… sending lightning down Quinn's spine.

"I'm not jealous" Quinn stated before turning to face Catherine.

Catherine's eyes watched Quinn with curiosity as Quinn moved closer, biting her bottom lip.

"I'm not jealous… It's just not a wise decision on her part" Quinn purred before moving closer to Catherine, entrapping Catherine's lips in her on in a mind-numbing kiss.

Yes… Quinn's hormones were rejoicing and her nerves where burning… but her heart stood still in her empty chest… She was hallow. What was she but an empty shell that lies, borrows, cheats and steals feelings just to avoid reality… That she just could not get over Santana… No matter how hard Quinn tried… Her every thought revolved around the raven-haired goddess….. And Santana didn't even know that she was Quinn's sweet torture? Her bitter delight….

As Catherine pulled back from the kiss, she watched Quinn for a few moments…. She expected emotion to swim in the hazel eyes, but was only greeted by dead, mocking eyes. Deep down, Catherine knew Quinn wasn't over Santana… but Catherine couldn't admit it to herself… She wanted Quinn… Catherine always did. Catherine pulled away from the situation, throwing her hands up in mocked surrender…

"Well if you're not jealous. You wouldn't mind the fact that Santana just pulled the blonde into the beach house" She growled in disbelief.

Quinn's nostrils suddenly flared as she forced herself not to look at Santana. Catherine picked up on the sudden tension which filled the atmosphere around them, but said nothing.

"Madame Delacroix… It looked as though your drinks ran out."

Quinn had never been so happy to hear Puck's deep voice. Catherine smiled at Puck politely as he passed her a glass of blood red wine.

"Thank you Puck"

Puck wrapped his arm around Quinn in comfort before smiling at Catherine teasingly.

"And hello to you Quinn"

His playful tone brought a smile to Quinn's lips as she realized that he was passed the point of tipsy. As she slipped his drink out of his hand, she caught Catherine smiling at the situation between the two… Could Catherine actually have genuine feeling for Quinn? Quinn's thoughts hurt her head before she took Puck's drink and downed it again in one smooth motion. Puck let out a yelp of displeasure as he pulled the bottle away from Quinn's mouth.

"Nah ah. Bitch be tripping" Puck stated before both him and Quinn burst out laughing.

The alcohol was finally taking its toll on Quinn as her world started to brighten up. Her thoughts were foggy and her emotions clear…. For the first time in a long time… She could actually enjoy the night air which caressed her skin without giving a damn what anyone else thought. She clung to the feeling that she had now… relished it….

Catherine just rolled her eyes in displeasure as music started coursing through the air… The party had just began… and her date was already plastered.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"Claire. I'm just going to go to the car quick. Do you want anything?" Finn politely asked as he rumbled through his pockets, looking for his keys.

Santana simply took a deep breath as she saw Claire's face frown in irritation. This had been the 5th time Finn had interrupted them while they were discussing Santana's job…. Santana understood that Finn found it hard to watch his fiancé practically fawn over another woman… but seriously? RUDE….

"No… It's okay honey" Catherine stated politely through clenched teeth. Could he be anymore annoying?

Santana rolled her eyes slightly before finishing her drink… She had already lost count of how many she had finish already… but atleast her head was numbing from all the alcohol. While Finn tried to win Claire back subtly, Santana looked over the beach to Quinn, who was arch back against Catherine in the shadows. Quinn seemed to be enjoying herself…. Santana simply growled lowly in her throat before she saw Finn give up and go to the car. Claire's eyes fell onto Santana once more before a seductive smile crossed her lips…

"Would you be offended if I said I envy the woman who have been with you?" Claire stated plainly, making Santana almost choke… but in an attempt to remember her plan, she smiled charmingly back at Claire.

"Why envy when I can give you a free demonstration?" Santana purred sexily before taking Claire's hand and leading her to the beach house.

Before they disappeared, Santana's eyes fell on Puck's disapproving features before he went to go retrieve a few drinks.

What was he up to?

Santana opened the door for Claire as she led her into the dark beach house. It seemed as though the world was now all outside as they made their way to one of the bedrooms. Claire seemed overly excited as she suddenly turned around and pushed Santana against the wall to kiss her. Santana eagerly responded as Claire's lips fell on her own, teasing her lips into a deepener kiss. Santana's nature took over as her primal thoughts of lust took over, making Claire moan back in pleasure. The kiss grew more demanding as Claire's hands started to seek out Santana's flesh… teasing and pulling against Santana's clothes. Santana closed her eyes for a few moments as she felt Claire's lips move to her throat, placing soft kisses against her pulse… What was Santana doing? Was this really what she needed to still the pain in her beating chest… to forget? Alcohol and sex…. It's not like she would have a relationship with Claire? …. Santana's thoughts were forgotten as Claire bit her softly as though she was reminding Santana that she was there. Santana needed to get her head back into the game… She never was the one to disappoint…

"I want you" Came the raspy voice of Claire… "I want you so-"

Claire fell silent as the door suddenly opened… Fuck! They had forgotten to lock it in their haste… Claire pulled away at lightning speed as a the intruder put on the light. Guilt was craved into both Claire and Santana's face as a pair of hazel eyes fell upon them. Santana's heart started thundering as Quinn's nostrils flared for a split second.

"I'm sorry I interrupted" Quinn mumbled insincerely as she made her way to the staircase.

Claire watched in horror as she realized how bad this looked… She knew that "Sin" was written all over her face and Quinn… the one person who could destroy her… saw it. This couldn't be happening… how could this get-

"Hi Babe… I wondered where you disappeared to" Finn's voice grated against Claire's skin as she moved even further from Santana, who seemed to disappear in the shadows. Puck followed Finn in, giving Santana a levelling stare which Claire herself couldn't understand… what was going on? Had she gotten Santana in trouble…

"Yeah… Me and Santana were looking for a blanket or something. It's chilly" Claire lied blatantly. Luckily for her…. Finn was a dumbass.

Santana spared her a glance before she made her way to the door. Puck grabbed Santana arm before she escaped and looked at her seriously.

"You better go speak to Quinn"

Santana's eyes darkened as she heard the danger in Puck's voice. Who was he to threaten her?

"She's a big girl. She'll survive" Santana growled lowly before pulling her arm forcefully away.

Puck simply grabbed her arm once again and pulled her back.

"I swear Santana. If you don't grow the fuck up… you're going to lose everything that matters to you" And with that, he pulled his hand away and walked out, leaving Finn and Claire in shock.

"He's write San. Maybe you should talk to her." Claire finally stated with plea in her eyes.

Santana looked around before taking a deep breath…


	36. Chapter 36

Quinn rushed to the bathroom as her heart exploded in her chest. She felt nauseous and cold as her mind ran through the picture of Santana and Blackwood.

"THAT BITCH! AH!" Quinn cursed as she threw her handbag across the bed.

She had meant to go to the bathroom to freshen up… but it was too late now. She had to go.. had to leave? But how would she explain it to Catherine….

Another growl left her throat as Quinn finally broke down after everything.. Anger… resentment… pain and heartbreak flowed into one body, crushing down on her. The unbearable weight seemed to envelop her as she felt a sudden rush of tears. What was Quinn thinking? Coming here anyway? She had only brought Catherine to make Santana jealous anyway… And now she had to go out and face not only Santana… but Catherine aswell. How was she suppose to deal with this? Maybe she could just sneak out… leave… disappear… not come back? But that would mean that she would have to leave everything behind… Leave Santana behind.

What was she thinking? It was Santana's court in two days… She couldn't just up and leave.

"AH!" She cried out in frustration before the door suddenly opened, revealing the object of her torture.

"Quinn" Santana mumbled, shocked by the sight of the once cool calm and collected Quinn. She rushed towards Quinn in an attempt to console her but Quinn simply pushed her back.

"Don't"

The harshness of Quinn's words were like a brutal slap across Santana's face as the rejection sunk in. Why was she here anyway? It's not like Quinn needed any help right?

"Fine" Santana growled before throwing her hands up in mocked defeat. She wasn't going to waste her time. She's already wasted enough right? It's not like she needed to explain herself to Quinn. Quinn's eyebrows furrowed deeply as she looked at Santana… Was that all?

Santana then turned on her heels in an attempt to leave, but Quinn caught her quickly. Santana's mind ceased as Quinn's presence enveloped her… They were so close… so desperately close that Santana could see every tear, every pattern in Quinn's deep hazel eyes. They were both weak on their feet as Quinn pinned Santana to the nearest wall… searching Santana's dark chocolate eyes for a flicker of emotion. Santana felt like she needed to answer questions which she didn't have the answer too… questions she didn't even know.

"Quinn… I-"

"I don't want to hear it" Quinn mumbled before leaning closer to Santana, brushing their lips together.

The feel of Quinn against her, banished Santana to Nirvana as her mind screamed for Quinn's kiss… her lips.

"Then what do you want Quinn?" Santana cried in desperation. Santana's body was through with the fighting… through with the pain… She just wanted to quench her addiction.

"I want you to tell me if she was worth it" Quinn answered, her lips brushing against Santana's with each word. "Does she make you feel the way I do?... Do you crave her like you crave me Santana…"

Santana's body refused to move as it submerged itself in the pleasure of Quinn's voice and body. She didn't want to say anything…

"Tell me Santana" Quinn demanded.

Santana turned her face as shame took hold of her… She had forgotten about Quinn for a few seconds when Claire was kissing her. She had forgotten Quinn….

"She… ah" A deep moan escaped Santana's lips as Quinn's lips moved over her neck, nipping and kissing her methodically. Quinn caressed every spot that made Santana tick… as Quinn's lips moved lower and lower to the base of Santana's neck.

"She was what?" Quinn whispered in between her kisses, as her hands teased the hem of Santana's skirt up.

Santana body grew tense as she tried to stop the blood that started to pulsate through her body, between her legs. But it was in vain… Santana knew what her body wanted… what it needed. But she wouldn't let Quinn just win like this

"She was what Catherine was to you…" Santana growled as her common sense started to take ground. She wanted Quinn… but she didn't want this…just another drunken fling… but her resistance broke once she felt Quinn push her back against the wall once more.

"A toy to make you numb" Santana moaned lowly as she felt Quinn suddenly sink her teeth into Santana's neck. The tingling burn sent rapid shots of heat down Santana's spine, making her knees weak. Quinn continued her assault on Santana, marking Santana as her own. It was animalistic, primal… but Santana was hers and by gawd… Claire will know…

Another whimper escaped Santana's lips as Quinn's lips caressed the, now sensitive, skin on her neck, gently.

"I was numb before she came along" Quinn's voice was raspy and it teased across Santana skin… Her emotion's edged every single word… pushing it further in Santana's mind.

"I have to be if I can't be with you…" Quinn finally stated as her hands found their way down Santana's body, her leg spreading Santana's with ease. She wanted Santana to know that she was Quinn's property… Claire would never replace her, never be her…

Santana's heart literally went into overdrive as Quinn's thigh brushed against her core. Quinn was now in full control… Santana couldn't fight or hide… she could do nothing more than riding on each wave of pleasure that Quinn so graciously gave… but she didn't have to admit defeat to Quinn just yet…

"Are you saying you need me Fabray?" Santana purred as Quinn's thigh applied a small amount of pressure against her heated core. Santana wanted release… she wanted to grind against Quinn until she gave into sweet rapture… but she wanted Quinn to admit that she needed Santana… wanted her.

Santana's words caught in her throat as Quinn's lips brushed against hers once more. Santana took control as she pulled closer, teasing Quinn's lips skilfully with her tongue…

"Need you… Want you…" Quinn whispered with every breath she could spare in the heated moment. "Fucking love you…"

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0.

"Good Morning Sunshine"

Santana cringed as the curtains were pulled back, letting the radiant morning sun slip in. Santana through the blanket over her head in frustration as the sun's light burnt her eyes. The sudden movement made her queasy as a migraine started to set in… For the love of…

"Someone had fun last night" Came another chirpy voice and the fresh aroma of coffee.

Rachel? Brittany?... Where's Q-

"So who did you defile last night?... Just by the way…. I thought Brittany was lying when she said you were a screamer"

Santana attempted to open her mouth to rebut Rachel but her mouth was dry and her throat felt as though she had swallowed a handful of needles.

"You're not even going to deny it?" Brittany taunted before she sat on a chair looking at Santana seriously. "I saw Catherine leaving alone yesterday…"

Santana felt a small smirk grace her lips before she started to stretch lazily. Lucky for Catherine she didn't go home in a body-bag.

Rachel's eyes widened as she realized the truth in Brittany's voice… Where was Quinn the whole night? Where was Santana…. They were… with each other? OH MY ….

"You defiled Quinn?" Came Rachel horrified screech. Santana closed her ears as her head threatened to explode.

"Rachel, Baby… Easy… She's still recovering" Brittany rolled her eyes before blowing a kiss to the now sullen looking Rachel.

"I didn't defile her… but the things she did to me last night?..." Santana felt her body shiver as she remembered Quinn's sexual appetite the night before. "Let's just say… I'll be surprised if I can walk straight today"

Rachel pulled a face of horror before looking around as though she expected Brittany to rebut Santana's comment…

"So where is she then? If it was so wonderful?" Brittany merely stated.

Santana looked around with confusion… Brittany's right… Where was she?

Quinn sat on her couch, staring into space as she took a sip of her coffee… What had she done? Was she now the one who just walked out on Santana after an amazing night? Is this what she had become…. She was avoiding the world, trying to save her sanity. Both Claire and Catherine had been messaging her non-stop since yesterday… Could the world just cease? Did she have enough to deal with…

She was inlove with an infamous womanizer… who used her and left and because of some twisted of cruel fate… She now has used the womanizer…. AND SHE FELT GUILTY.

Do you know how hard it was to leave? After that amazing….

_Quinn turned to her side as Santana snored softly, holding onto Quinn for dear life. How could Quinn even contemplate leaving when Santana looked so fragile… A small smirk crossed Quinn's face as she traced her fingers over Santana kissable lips… Santana was perfect… Perfect. _

_Santana was a client though… and Quinn convinced herself that Claire was being unprofessional… but here she was? In bed with Santana… practically depleted. Was she really inlove with Santana though or was Quinn just using her? _

_"I love you" Santana whispered softly in her slept…Quinn instantly melted at the husky, sleep-filled voice. No… She was inlove with Santana… That she could not deny…_

_But love doesn't make this situation right? Does it? _

_Quinn didn't have time to think as she felt a warm hand tease over her stomach. Was Santana awake? By the small smirk that played on Santana's lip… it seemed so. Well if she wants to play like that. Quinn turned around once, her back faced towards Santana as a playful tease. If she wanted it… she'd have to work for it…_

_Quinn heard a small frustrated moan before tender lips started to kiss her shoulder blades. _

_"you're not playing fair" Santana whined in a sleep-filled voice. A trail of goose-bumps ran down Quinn's spine as the husky voice teased over her skin. Quinn arched slightly as she felt Santana's hand move over her midriff, teasing further and further down between Quinn's legs. _

_"Not if I plan on winning" Quinn whispered as her body tensed. _

_Quinn moved her hand over Santana's as she felt Santana's lips kissing up her neck, nibbling and sucking…_

_"You know I love when you play hard to get" low laugh from Santana played against Quinn's skin. _

_"Whose says you're gonna get m- Hmmmmmm" Quinn lost her trail of thought as Santana's fingers hit their destination, making Quinn arch, begging for more. _

Quinn couldn't stop think about how she had just snuck out… like a common whore, leaving Santana to think WTF when she woke up. But it's better this way right? Who was she kidding…She couldn't do this anymore… if she wanted Santana… then screw everything else. She should take the leap?

Ever since they were kids she always admire Santana and wanted to be like her. Then she started wanting to be with her… constantly surround her. Santana made her smile, made her mad… but she always knew that Santana would be there for her. When she moved in with Santana… and then Quinn had to watch every girl walking out of their apartment smiling. The "Sam" story was a mess yes… but they could've worked through it right?

And the day before just proved their sick addiction to each other…

Just proved how much they needed each other….

Craved each other….

Poisoned one another…

Consoled each other…

Loved each other…

Yes! They were not perfect but they are a imperfectly perfect!

Why couldn't they just be together now? Except that Santana was her client right… Quinn quickly grabbed her phone and typed out the message.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Day of Court Case_**

Santana sighed deeply as she looked around… This was pointless… the only reason she was in this damn court house was because she clung to the inkling of hope that she might she Quinn. Though it would be a long shot since she hasn't seen Quinn since the beach house. Was Quinn just using her? She didn't know… All she knew was that Quinn hadn't called and messaged… and just left… was this what it came down to? A simple plot of revenge? After everything….

Santana's dejected heart broke at the thought but she held her feelings in as the pews started to fill up with people. Where was Quinn? Quinn couldn't leave her alone today of all days right? It was her obligation! Her duty… her-

"I'm glad to see you're already here San"

Santana's body nearly convulsed with pain as she heard Claire's tone break over her. Smooth Quinn… Angry bitterness soon filled the empty void in Santana as she turned to look at Claire. Was it possible to hate someone for just breathing? Just for standing there… a constant reminder of rejection?

"Where's Quinn?" Santana stated, the numbness of her soul reaching the tip of her tongue to dip every word in anger, hurt and poison.

Claire pulled back in astonishment before placing her files on the table infront of Santana. Claire gave her a once over before smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry about the wedding… I didn't know Finn would come in" Claire whispered, before brushing a lone strand of hair from Santana's face. The touch repulsed Santana as she pulled away as though it was a hot poker. Santana realized that Claire thought the anger was directed to her because Finn had stopped them…. Puck and Finn had stopped her, Santana Lopez, from ruining her life…

When Claire realized that Santana was not going to answer her, she simply mumbled "She handed the case over to me, stating that she couldn't work with you due to personal issues"

PERSONAL ISSUES? The Latina's pulse shot up as she felt her nails dig into the wooden desk. When she got out of here… she was going to kill Quinn for being such a coward!

Claire once again brushed off the weird behaviour of Santana before she looked at her curiously.

"Personally I don't think she could handle the pressure of it all…" Claire bent lower to Santana's level before biting her bottom-lip "Or being so close to you constantly. You are a tad intimidating at times…. But I can handle that"

Claire's attempted at sensuality made Santana sick to her stomach as her frustration and anger grew to a boiling point.

She didn't care about this hearing, or Claire or Candy or Fucken Mr. Blackwood….

She wanted Quinn….

She needed Quinn…

Why couldn't Quinn just get that…

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"Quinn? What the hell is wrong with you?" Catherine shouted as she threaded her hand through her hair. She had tried everything just to get Quinn and this was her surprise? Catherine's reward? Quinn was still obsessing over the petite little Latina…. What was this word coming too?

"I can't help it… I'm absolutely… positively… unmistakeably inlove with her…. And I'm sorry I used you Catherine" Quinn mumbled before she casted her eyes down. "You don't understand how it is…. I spent years watching her, wanting her, praying that one day she would actually fall inlove with me"

Catherine turned around in disbelief before placing her hand on the wall for support. Ofcourse she has… that's what Quinn was to her. This couldn't be happening? What was Santana compared to her… What could Santana give which Catherine couldn't?

"And I can't give that to you?" Catherine groaned aloud. She had never met anyone who frustrated her more than Quinn.

"No…." Quinn stated softly, as though she had just discovered this blinding truth as well. Catherine just couldn't give what Santana could. Yes Santana and Quinn fought constantly… but that is how they functioned.

"So why come and reject me to my face Mmmmm?" Catherine spat out bitterly.

"Because I'm big enough to admit that I made a mistake and that I used you. And you are an amazing woman… It was so wrong of me. I didn't come to reject you… I came to apologize." Quinn stated with determination.

Catherine turned around and smiled sadly as she realized that Santana had won the heart of an amazing woman…. She would have to congratulate her one day.

"Santana is extremely lucky to have you" Catherine said plainly as her chest started to convulse with emotions.

"Let's hope she thinks so too" Quinn muttered noticing that Catherine was hurt deeply.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Rachel practically attacked Santana as they exited the courtroom, tears nearly running from her eyes.

"I can't believe you won! It'll teach that gold-digging whore!" Rachel proclaimed loudly before Brittany joined in on the hug. They all rejoiced for the victory, but Santana felt hollow… everyone was there to congratulate her but Quinn. The only person she wanted to be there…

"Congratulations Ms. Lopez" Claire chanted before her hand ran up Santana's back lazily.

Santana's body cringed at the sensation… knowing that it wasn't Quinn. Couldn't this chick just get the picture?

"I was wondering" Claire continued " if you would be able to help me out. Our company is having a masquerade themed party this weekend and I was wondering if you would be able to supply the talent to entertain us"

Santana's mind was distracted as Claire spoke but with half an ear, she realized that this would be a new business direction. Always the wise business woman, she casted a look at Claire. Masquerade ball? For Claire's company… Quinn would have to be there…. Ah ha!

"Of course Claire. I'll be more than happy too. Would you like to discuss it over coffee this afternoon since we have limited time?" Santana replied, her voice cloaked in a false sincerity. Last things she wanted to do was to sit around talking with Claire over coffee.

"Actually I'm fully booked this afternoon. Would you mind if we got a coffee quick?" Claire replied as she looked down the corridor to the small cafeteria.

Santana nodded and smiled at her friends. "I'll catch up with you guys in a few. Business calls"

Rachel and Brittany rolled their eyes before laughing. Santana… involuntary workaholic and loving it.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Quinn sat at the cafeteria, waiting for any sight that Santana's court case was done, but she saw no one that she actually knew. Is it possible for time to tick so slow when you practically dying to see someone? Proclaim your undying love to them… Quinn had realized her mistake and asked Claire to do the court case so that Quinn could have a relationship with Santana without it affecting her work. Claire had practically jumped at the chance… but Quinn didn't care, she knew that she had Santana… Santana had said she loved Quinn… right?

Quinn clenched the cup between her hands as she watched the clock on the wall…

Tic -Toc…

Tic - Toc…

Tic –

Time suddenly stood still as Santana turned the corner in the distance. Followed by Claire… This wasn't according to plan, but she would get rid of Claire somehow. Right?

As Quinn rose to wave her hand to get Santana's attention. She saw Claire suddenly pull Santana into a secluded passage… What the hell? Quinn quickly moved from her table and briskly walked to where Santana was kidnapped, but as she turned the corner… Claire's lips was glued to Santana's…

Quinn should've known better… She had put too much hope in something Fate would just not allow.


	38. Chapter 38

"Claire… What the hell has gotten into you" Santana roared as she pushed Claire off quickly. This was a public place, Santana couldn't risk another court hearing… And she was sooooo not interested in Claire right now. Claire played her part and played it well, but what's done is done. It's over now.

"What's wrong Baby? I thought you'd be happy." Claire mumbled, obviously lost for words.

"Don't call me Baby. Gawd woman! You're engaged to Finn" Santana growled as she whipped her mouth clean from Claire's sloppy, rushed kiss.

"That can be rectified" Claire snared, obviously unhappy with the retort from Santana. Was Santana not into her a few days ago? Practically dry humping her in the beach house… until Finn pitched up. Oooooooooh that's why Santana was so upset.

Claire cupped Santana's cheek before smiling sadly.

"I'll break the engagement for you Babe" Claire said tenderly but was rewarded with a look of horror.

Silence filled the air as Santana slipped out from Claire and fixed her tailored jacket. This needs to stop…. What was wrong with this woman?

"Claire… Do you really want me to help with the party or was this a set up?" Santana said indifferently, trying to keep a professional note to her voice. "Because I'm not interested in this" Santana stated as she pointed between her Claire "is nots going to happen".

Claire stared in awe at the sudden rejection.

"Is it Quinn? You want Quinnie?" Claire spat out in a jealous rage. She would ensure that Quinn and Santana never saw each other again.

Santana's nostrils flared at the sudden threat that Claire's voice promised. What had she done now….

"No… Quinn and me hate each other… Blonde isn't my type" Santana quickly replied with a cutting edge to ensure Claire understood that it was also directed at her.

"I'll let Kate call you with the arrangements" Claire finally hissed out before she turned her back and walked away.

PHEW… now that that is sorted out.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X

**_Day of the Party_**

"Oh my…. How does he… is it natural to bend like that?" Rachel shouted over the music as she watched Brittany's dancing partner to a less than appealing split. The trance remix zoned through the air as the heated dancing got more brutally sensual. Brittany was playing out a story of love and lust through a beautifully choreographed dance.

Masked faces stared at the amazing display before the lights finally faded. Rachel looked around to Santana who wore a "phantom of the opera mask". It would be a shame to hide that naughtily little smirk which graced Santana's lips anyway…

Rachel rolled her eyes as she realized it was because Santana had noticed Claire practically devouring Santana with her eyes. The poor girl should just get a life…. It was sad to obsess over Santana… Santana had made it brutally clear to everyone that she was not interested in anyone but Quinn.

Soon the lights came back on, making Rachel's mouth drop with want. Her girlfriend was masked, skimpily dressed and glistening in a thin layer of perspiration… Brittany better pray that the bed holds out with what Rachel had planned when they got home. Santana just rolled her eyes before she started to look around…. Yes… you guessed she was looking for Quinn… Again…. Where the hell was she?

"It's a great party"

Curse that high pitched voice….

Santana turned around in a polite attempted but her usually suave smile turned into a grimace as her eyes fell upon Kate.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, but I'm only responsible for the entertainment" Santana stated, less charming than it normally would've sounded.

Kate merely brushed of the statement before looking up at Claire as though she was looking for confirmation. Claire simply nodded…

"Claire would like to make a speech before the live singers start. Would it be possible?" Kate mumbled, trying to fill her voice with confidence… it failed dismally.

Santana simply nodded her head before smiling politely.

"It's her party… Would she like me to introduce her?"

Kate simply nodded before she scurried off in the alternative direction, leaving Santana to down her drink. You gotta love the burn of alcohol before a performance…

As Santana made her way up to the stage, she could still not see any sign of Quinn… Maybe Quinn had still not forgiven her? A dagger struck Santana's heart as she realized that this might just be it… Maybe she wasn't meant to be with Quinn… it wouldn't be a surprise right?

Santana felt eyes following her as she walked through the crowd. She had forgotten that this party would largely consist of unhappy trophy wife's and perverted old men… perhaps she should've rethought the length of her dress and daring cleavage line… Oh well… she was hoping that Quinn would've appreciated it.

When Santana finally got on stage, she finally realized how right her thoughts were… They were practically undressing her with their eyes…. An uncomfortable smile etched itself on her lips before she took a deep breath.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen. I hope that you are all enjoying the party, because I surely am… what can I say… Sweaty dancing girl and extremely flexible men are just one of the perks of my job" This caused a soft chuckle amongst the audience before Santana continued… She really hated this… "But that's enough about my life… before we delve to deep and you all need professional help" another round of laughs…"Without further or do… Let me introduce your beautiful host… Claire Blackwood"

Claire walked onto the stage and smiled superficially at Santana before turning her face to the crowd with the same grimace. Claire's held her black glittered mask on a stick so that it was easily moved when she wanted to speak… Perhaps she just walked around with it because she never shut up?

"Good Evening everyone and thank you for joining us today. I would just like to thank everyone for coming to celebrate our anniversary with us… **_Webber&Blaire-"_**

Claire's voice droned on as Santana went to the backstage to go ready the singers and dances. She didn't know half of the people who stood infront of her… and she didn't care-

Wait… Santana took another whiff of the air as the familiar scent of Quinn's tickled her nose. Could it be? Santana's eyes darted around, but was only greeted by dozens of Masks and more than alluring skin tight dresses and shirts.

Maybe someone just used the same perfume as Quinn… Maybe Santana was just holding out so tightly onto the last straw of hope that she had totally lost it. If Quinn wanted to be with her... Quinn would've made a plan… right? The beach house was Quinn's payback for what Santana had done so long ago…. Guess they were both even now… Right?

"Guys… you need to get ready. On in 5…." Santana shouted, the dejection still present in her voice. "Make me proud"

Santana slipped out into the crowd once more to hear the yawns that filled the room as Claire's speech droned on….

"-Quinn has been a hardworking and invaluable component of **_Webber&Blaire's_** and because of that we would like to congratulate her on making partner" Claire stated rather grudgingly.

Everyone applauded as they looked around, expecting Quinn to thank Claire for the words… but none came…

"Unfortunately she could not make it here today…. Involuntary workaholic after-all, but to celebrate on her behalf please raise your glasses" Claire continued…

Why hadn't she told Santana? Didn't she want Santana to mess up her chances?

Santana stared in angry confusion as glasses rose in the air and a smile appeared on Claire's face.

"To Quinn and her new start in the London branch." Claire said proudly, obviously enjoying the look of horror that flashed across Santana's face, the half which was not covered.

WHAT!


	39. Chapter 39

"LONDON?" Santana shouted out in the bathroom as the singers began their performances. Rachel and Brittany had rushed in after her, fearing that Santana would do something stupid.

"Santana Calm-" Rachel began

"Don't tell me to calm the fuck down!" Santana growled as she hit her fists against the wall. "Can I just not get a fucken break? How many more years does this need to go on for? AH!"

The girls suddenly fell quiet as the echo of "_What doesn't kill you – Kelly Clarkson_" bounced off the walls. Santana couldn't help but smile at the irony of it all… This was pathetic… useless… a joke… Fucking LONDON! GAWD!

"Santana I know your upset… but speak to Rachel like that again and I will personally give a beating" Brittany growled.

Santana turned around hastily, her tongue dripping with venom but then she realized that she just needed to calm the fuck down….

"I'm sorry…" Santana mumbled before she leaned back against the wall, raising her eyes to the ceiling as she felt tears fighting to escape. Brittany simply smiled and wrapped Santana up in a hug…

"It's okay… Let's get drunk and get crazy… It won't help anything… but neither would milk" Brittany whispered before kissing Santana's forehead.

"First round on me? To apologize for being such a dumbass" Santana mumbled, making all three girls laugh.

"Aslong as it's not too lethal" Rachel interjected, receiving both an evil glare from Santana and Brittany.

"Oh screw it… but you better pull me off the damn stage if I start stripping" Rachel finally shouted, revving herself up for the long night ahead. The all three stormed out into on the dance floor and started dancing, stealing drinks off every waiter which passed. Each singer which passed was better than the previous… or it was just the alcohol, which ever it didn't matter right? Whooooo hoooooo! Santana felt her head spin at the large quantities of alcohol that swam through her blood stream currently… How long has it been? A week…. She was seriously considering alcoholism as her new job… it was sooo much fun….

_"Ke$ha's – Your love is my drug"_ finally halted as everyone started to applauded the performance… What time was it? 02h00? Santana didn't know… she didn't care… but it was nearly done and she didn't want to go. Perhaps she would go to a bar or something hereafter… drowned her sorrows… hehe hiccup.

Santana tried to narrow her eye sight to caught a glimpse of the performer as the room fell quiet, but it was in vain… all you could see was a white canvas and shadows behind it… Shadow dance? This wasn't planned… but it was the perfect end to the evening.

Another round of applauses started to ring out as alone figure stood behind the canvas. Soft music began to play as the lone figure was soon joined by more figures, creating beautiful imagery behind it. It was a gorgeous art perfectly mastered as each individual performer used their body to model the bigger picture… but the lone figure still stood in the middle… the figure seemed so lonely… fragile… lost….

Santana, as the rest of the audience fell in silence as the awe of the lighting and effects took place on the graphics…. No one made a move…

**_Your fingertips across my skin_**

**_The palm trees swaying in the wind_**

**_Images_**

Quinn?

**_You sang me Spanish lullabies_**

**_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_**

**_Clever trick_**

Santana's drunken mind sobered suddenly as her pulse started to erupt within her veins…. It couldn't be… Santana watched as two shadow figures played out the scene according to the words from the song. The lone figure simply watched as though it was her memory playing out…

**_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy_**

**_I thought you'd want the same for me_**

It had to be Quinn… Santana thought as the performance depicted Santana and Quinn's life… Every emotion… feeling.. Memory…

This was confirmed as one figure walked out leaving a letter… the note which Santana had….

**_Goodbye, my almost lover_**

**_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_**

**_I'm trying not to think about you_**

**_Can't you just let me be_**

**_So long, my luckless romance_**

**_My back is turned on you_**

**_Shoulda known you'd bring me heartache_**

**_Almost lovers always do_**

The figure which represented Quinn's character now sat on a bed cry as she read the note… Santana felt a crush of emotions swim against her as she watched in amazement… until the figure disappear and then was joined by the Santana-representing figure…

**_We walked along a crowded street_**

**_You took my hand and danced with me_**

**_Images_**

**_And when you left you kissed my lips_**

**_You told me you would never, never forget_**

**_These images_**

This piece represented flashbacks from the passed which Santana could help but smile at…. Despite all their confusion and hate… there was a Lightside to their relationship…

**_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy_**

**_I thought you'd want the same for me_**

Love isn't easy… if it was it wouldn't be worth it. All the torture… every fight made every emotion more precious… Demanded. You can't stop until you reach the finale…. And that is the Lightside… of every Darkside… because although friends and strangers hate seeing the pain, they know it's all worth it when the war is won with love. It's reality… stone cold reality that can only be cushioned by the fact that love with prevail….

A new rush ran through Santana as she tried to think of a way to get to Quinn… Would she run up now? Would see wait until after? Could she convince Quinn to stay?

But Santana's thought were interrupted as a fourth figure joined in on the stage… dressed very business-like, strong and powerful? Catherine…. Quinn's voice suddenly cracked slightly as a deep pain resounded through the bridge…

**_I cannot go to the ocean_**

**_I cannot drive the streets at night_**

Santana stood still as she watched the figures closely… The new figure pushed the Santana-representative against the wall and kissed her…. Oh Gawd No…

**_I cannot wake up in the morning_**

**_Without you on my mind_**

Santana then realized that the figure was not Catherine… but Claire…. Quinn had seen… She had been at the hearing.

**_So you're gone and I'm haunted_**

**_And I'll bet you are just fine_**

Quinn's representation then walked away… leaving the Santana figure…. Laughing? Quinn thought Santana was playing her… that's why she's leaving…

**_Did I make it that easy to walk_**

**_Right in and out of my life_**

Quinn's voice broke as she sang the two lines… making a lone tear run down Santana's cheek… It's not easy Quinn… Please please…. Santana found herself silently begging for Quinn to understand that it was stupidity on Santana's side. But Quinn couldn't see her….

**_Goodbye, my almost lover_**

**_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_**

**_I'm trying not to think about you_**

**_Can't you just let me be_**

**_So long, my luckless romance_**

**_My back is turned on you_**

**_Shoulda known you'd bring me heartache_**

**_Almost lovers always do_**

A round of applause rang out through the building as all the shadow dances bowed behind the canvas, including Quinn. Santana watched in awe as the canvas rose revealing the dancers as well as Quinn who seemed to hide heartbreak behind a proud smile.

Claire's face was priceless as everyone started to cheer harder realizing that Quinn had set this all up as one final celebration before she left.

"Thank you" Quinn said seductively in the microphone before her eyes landed on Santana.


	40. Chapter 40

"That was amazing" Rachel shouted as the crowd cheered once more.

Santana did not share the astonishment as she looked around. Her life was entertainment? Her pain….Everything shown on a canvas of white… showing each mistake and heart wrenching moment… Was this quinn's way of showing her feelings? Of opening up?

Santana watched as Quinn disappeared off stage… it was now or never…

Santana rushed through the crowd like a bull, pushing everyone out of her path until finally she reached the backstage where drinks were being served. Quinn's group was not in the mix… which meant they were externally booked by Quinn herself. Quinn went through a lot of trouble just to display her feelings. Santana searched frantically for the petite blonde… but she had disappeared. This couldn't be happening… It shouldn't be happening.

Santana rushed out once again to Rachel and Brittany, she had to see Quinn… before everything was gone.

"Where is she going?" Santana shouted out as soon as she was in earshot of Rachel and Brittany. Everyone stared at Santana in shock… but she didn't care… if Fate would not give her a break… she would steal one, despite it being a fool's errand.

"Home?" Rachel shouted back before Brittany nudged Rachel with her elbow. "Wha… I mean… I'll send it to your phone… Just go! Claire said she was leaving tomorrow morning"

Santana nodded before she jolted out of the door, rushing up the stairs to her vehicle. Time is a wasting….

Santana quickly added Quinn's address to her GPS before she spun off into the main road. Santana couldn't help but giggled as she realized that she was like every cliché guy in every romance movie ever made. Got the girl, lost the girl… ran after the girl…. Atleast she was doing it in heels and a Gawd damn Maserati right? Screw Cliché's… Screw Romance… Screw Hollywood…. She was Santana Fucking Lopez and if this was the only way to win Quinn back then she will be the corny little dweeb who proclaims his feelings in the end….

Santana finally arrived at small cluster of stylish duplexes. This had to be were Quinn lived… it was exactly as she had dreamed. Ash grey stone-brick face… Open windows… White window panels… It's a shame if she would have to leave her dreams behind…

Santana took a few deep breaths before walking up the rosewood stairs to the matching door… it had a beautiful finish… and amazing smell. Oaky vanilla mixed with the smell of baked goods? Oh Gawd… Don't tell me Quinn's mother is here… Well she couldn't be since there was music blaring from the top floor…

Santana risked it though…

**_Knock Knock_**

Santana tapped timidly, her pulse raging inside of her. Every seconded and movement shot her heart rate up by a few more beats as the footsteps got closer.

And for a split second she regretted this whole idea…

"Go Away" Quinn suddenly mumbled as Santana heard weigh leaning against the door.

"Quinn…" Santana started but found that she was lost for words… Curse movies… They always make you think that the words will just come to you? Miraculously… but in reality… you can barely remember your own name.

Santana placed her hand on the door as she realized that maybe Quinn really didn't want to see her… and Maybe Santana should just leave.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X

Quinn's heart pulsated as she watched the crowd from behind the canvas. Was she really going to do this? Well it was her one final goodbye before she… left… It was the right decision right? Although Quinn knew that it was all Claire's idea. Most probably to get Quinn out of the way after that AMAZING kiss they shared after the hearing… Quinn just rolled her eyes at the memory. What was she complaining about… London?... It was far enough from both Santana, Claire and Catherine…

As the music started to play, Quinn felt a lump form in her throat. Here was her life… Played out by amazing dancers and the perfect song and yet… it felt surreal…

**_Your fingertips across my skin_**

**_The palm trees swaying in the wind_**

**_Images_**

**_Quinn?_**

**_You sang me Spanish lullabies_**

**_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_**

**_Clever trick_**

Quinn found herself staring as she sung. The Dancers played out the scene according to the words from the song. She felt absorbed as she tried to figure out how she had let all of this happen between her and Santana. She had watched this dance millions of times but tonight the feeling was more intense as she watched each of the woman stare deeply into each other's eyes as though they were Santana and Quinn.

**_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy_**

**_I thought you'd want the same for me_**

The Letter… Quinn tried to regain her composure as she felt her tears building up in her eyes. How she had spent months wishing she had never met Santana…. All because of a little piece of paper.

**_Goodbye, my almost lover_**

**_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_**

**_I'm trying not to think about you_**

**_Can't you just let me be_**

**_So long, my luckless romance_**

**_My back is turned on you_**

**_Shoulda known you'd bring me heartache_**

**_Almost lovers always do_**

The figure which represented Quinn's character now sat on a bed cry as she read the note… Quinn's voice started to quiver as emotions started to rip through her. Quinn thought that she had gotten rid of all these feelings… but she was wrong.

**_We walked along a crowded street_**

**_You took my hand and danced with me_**

**_Images_**

**_And when you left you kissed my lips_**

**_You told me you would never, never forget_**

**_These images_**

**_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy_**

**_I thought you'd want the same for me_**

Quinn took a deep breath suddenly as the dancer which represented Claire came onto the stage. Claire… The evil conniving bitch… Yes… She will get her just desert… but not yet. Quinn's voice suddenly faulted as the "Claire" kissed "Santana"….

**_I cannot go to the ocean_**

**_I cannot drive the streets at night_**

**_I cannot wake up in the morning_**

**_Without you on my mind_**

Quinn felt a sudden rush of tears cascaded down her cheek as the truth of the words stung her with each syllable.

**_So you're gone and I'm haunted_**

**_And I'll bet you are just fine_**

Quinn's representation then walked away… leaving the Santana figure…. Laughing? … Quinn was stupid for letting Santana play her like a fool again.

**_Did I make it that easy to walk_**

**_Right in and out of my life_**

Quinn's voice broke as she sang the two lines… Was it really that easy for Santana just to leave her… like she was nothing but a toy. Quinn took a sighed deeply once more before smiling sadly. This was it… Tomorrow? London… A new life… no Santana…

**_Goodbye, my almost lover_**

**_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_**

**_I'm trying not to think about you_**

**_Can't you just let me be_**

**_So long, my luckless romance_**

**_My back is turned on you_**

**_Shoulda known you'd bring me heartache_**

**_Almost lovers always do_**

As the Canvas lifted, Quinn was praised and cheered on… but the only prize was seeing Claire's face of horror.

"Thank you" Quinn stated before her eyes fell on Santana's….

How could this be so hard? Just to leave…. Walk out of Santana's life like Santana constantly walked out of hers….

Quinn suddenly a pain in her chest as the emotional pain… She needed to run… to hide… disappear. Quinn rushed for the back of the stage before grabbing her car key. She needed the comfort of her home and of her life before Santana put a permanent footprint on it. As she sat in her car, tears washed down her cheeks as the worse CD possible started playing.

**_Picture perfect memories_**

**_ Scattered all around the floor_**

**_ Reaching for the phone 'cause_**

**_ I can't fight it anymore_**

**_ And I wonder if I_**

**_Ever cross your mind_**

**_For me it happens all the time_**

**_ It's a quarter after one _**

**_I'm all alone_**

**_And I need you now_**

**_Said I wouldn't call_**

**_But I've lost all control_**

**_And I need you now_**

"For the love of… AH!" Quinn ejected the CD and threw it out of her vehicle onto the road before she bashed her steering wheel with her hands.

She did not need anyone or anything but a gawd damn bottle of whiskey right now!

As she got into her house, Quinn slammed the door shut and threw her things on the table. She tried to still her beating head but nothing seemed to work as she threaded her hands through her hair.

"Last thing she needed now was a headache… But after a few of these-" Quinn pulled out bottle of Whiskey with a glass… "After a few of these… I won't even remember who I am, never mind who the fuck Santana Lopez is… but first"

Quinn walked over to her room and changed in her most comfortable sweat pants and spaghetti top which she had and turned up the music…. As she poured her first drink, she looked across her bedroom and Started laughing… She would actually miss this place… it was her dream home.

And then…

**_Knock Knock_**

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo.

Really? Really? This better be the joke…

As Quinn tried to walk down the stairs in her tipsy state, she found herself busy thinking about scenarios… if it was who she really didn't want to see…

Quinn leaned up against the door as she realized that it was who she feared…

Santana…

She could let Santana see her in this state…

"Go Away" Quinn suddenly mumbled against the door as she felt her body automatically drawn to Santana. Quinn wanted to see her… wanted to touch her… But wouldn't this goodbye just be harder then?

"Quinn…" Santana started and her very tone cracked through all resistance which Quinn had… But as Quinn strained her ears to hear what Santana had to say…

Santana couldn't say anything…


	41. Chapter 41

Santana and Quinn waited in silence for a few moments as they listened to each other's breathing through the door. Would Quinn let her in? Could they forgive each other? Work things out…. Quinn found herself tracing her fingers against her door as she tried to puzzle back her thoughts….

"I can't do this again Santana" Quinn whispered as she tried to hold back her tears… "I can't keep falling for you when… I mean nothing to you"

Santana closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against the door, her tears stinging her eyes. She felt like kicking and screaming the door down… screaming until Quinn opened but she knew it wouldn't work… She was too far in.

"Quinn… please… just… please" Santana's voice started cracking as tears started to cascade down her face.

Quinn mirrored the action as she pulled closer to the door… She should just let Santana in right? But… if Quinn did… they would fix things and then everything would got to shit again. Quinn couldn't risk it… she shouldn't risk it…

"Please Quinn" Santana begged until Quinn's resolve finally broke.

Quinn opened the door slowly and looked at Santana through the small opening, blocking her house's view with her body. Santana raised her head and smiled sadly as Quinn before she rested her fore arm above Quinn's peeked out head, on the door panel. Santana rested her head against her arm and just stared at Quinn for what seemed like an eternity…

"Boo…" Santana whispered

"Boo Back…" Quinn replied as her shoulders tensed. She had to physically restrain herself from kissing Santana, as her deep brown eyes looked down into Quinn's soul. Santana took a deep breath before she moved closer to Quinn… their lips inches apart, inhaling the beauty of the only woman she had truly fallen inlove with…

"I didn't get to congratulate you on your amazing performance" Santana whispered as the whole world seemed to numb around her and Quinn. Quinn couldn't even piece together a proper response as she felt herself falling deeper and deeper into Santana's penetrating gaze. But she couldn't fall for this… it was just another one of Santana's tactics.

"What do you want San" Quinn mumbled dejectedly… Quinn just had to get this over and done with.

"Okay… I guess you're not gonna take this easy on me" Santana stated before she spun around slowly, threading her hands through her hair. Silence filled the air once more as Quinn opened the door slightly more… Looking at the tensed figure of Santana, who was still dressed in the outfit from the party… Growl… What! Quinn suddenly shook her dirty thoughts out of her head before she looked away…. She wanted to hear what Santana had to say… what Quinn wanted to hear and no hormones of hers was going to stop that from happening.

"Aaaah!" Santana growled as her twisted tongue started to frustrate her. How was she going to come clean? Tell Quinn everything…. Well it wouldn't help if she looked at Quinn… because she became stupid them… Santana couldn't risk that.

"I adore you Quinn…" Santana finally mumbled…. "I adore the way you laugh… the way you cry…I adore the way you fight and scream… and curse when no one is looking."

Santana took a deep breath as her nerves started to get the better of her. Quinn wasn't saying anything? Did she just leave Santana standing there? Alone? Santana quickly turned around to see Quinn's front door closed… but Quinn was leaning against it… absorbing every word Santana spoke. Santana started to walk towards Quinn, their eyes locking onto each other.

"I love when you break or try and seem incontrol… when you disagree with everything I say and when you sleep…" Santana brushed her finger tips down Quinn's shoulders as she took another breath.

"I love you… and I refuse to let you go this time" Santana stated finally, suddenly realizing that she was inches apart from Quinn again. Santana could practically feel Quinn's body heat seeping through her clothing.

Quinn raised her hand and gently started to stroke Santana's cheek as a slight blush tinted her cheeks.

"Santana I…. I can't risk losing you again. I'm so inlove with you that it physically pains me not to be near you. It would be stupid if I just-"

Santana moved closer to Quinn, pinning her gently as her lips brushed over Quinn's perfectly pouted lips. Quinn's body once again heated at the touch, but it was different… sensual… secure… Santana wouldn't let her go… She wasn't just Santana's toy….

"Love is stupid… and it hurts. But I want you to be my sweet punisher…" Santana whispered against her lips….

Quinn melted into a kiss as she pushed forward against Santana, catching Santana's lips in her own. The kissed filled both of them with a burning desire to quench their new found thirst but soon both became desperate for air… as they pulled back, Santana rested her head against Quinn's…

"You're just not allowed to punish me in those sweat pants…"

Both started giggling before they shared another kiss.


	42. Chapter 42

**_Next Day_**

Santana stretched lazily as her body started to wake up. Could life be any more perfect? Santana was lying in a comfy bed…Loved, exhausted and satisfied…. As Santana started to rouse slowly she let her hands fall to the other side of the bed in an attempt to pull Quinn closer to her… but once more the bed was empty and the bags were packed were gone…. Oh Gawd… She did not do this again!

Santana got up in blind panic as she searched for her clothes. Unable to find any, Santana wrapped herself up in a blanket and made her way down stairs… her heart practically plummeting at the sight of the empty house. Had Quinn actually gone to London? Was Santana not good enough? After everything last night… every last thing… Santana had given Quinn everything.

How could she have been so stupid?

Santana suddenly felt weak under the crushing blow of disappointment as she flopped down on the couch, looking around the pristine living room, to the Persia carpet which felt amazing under her toes…

Fate… thou art a cold-hearted bitch!

Santana started to feel the tears burning in her eyes as she lowered her head.

"And now my beloved?"

Santana's heart nearly burst from the beauty which was Quinn's voice. She hadn't left… she was still here and even better… With coffee

OMG I'm inlove with the woman rushed through Santana's head as Quinn came to sit on her lap. Santana couldn't help but feel silly, wrapped up in the blanket, but Quinn's eyes turned mischievous as she straddled Santana's hips, facing Santana.

Santana couldn't find her words as Quinn took a long sip of her coffee, licking her lips dry. Santana's throat went dry as she realized that might've been the sexiest thing every… What? What was wrong with her… Quinn drinking coffee is hot?

"Want a taste?" Quinn purred

OMG yes! It was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

Santana simply nodded her head desperately is the tantalizing smell of fresh brew tickled her nose.

"You have to say it first…"

Santana started to pout as she looked around. This was ridiculous. After a few moments of silence Quinn pulled the coffee back slightly and bite her bottom-lip.

"If you don't say it… you're not getting" Quinn taunted.

Santana rolled her eyes before she looked directly at Quinn….

"I love you Princess… Now give me the damn coffee or you will pay" Santana threatened huskily.

Quinn simply placed her finger on her lips and filled her eyes with innocence…

"Are you gonna spank me?" Quinn asked innocently before she moved to Santana's ears… "I might like it"

As they sat there… inches apart from each other Quinn smiled slightly, hardly believing the turn of fate…

"I love you Ms. Lopez" Quinn finally whispered. "Always have and always will"

THE LONG AWAITED END!


	43. Chapter 43

Hey Guys,

Just wanted to say thank you to all my loyal reader as well as my awesome reviews. I really enjoyed writing this Fanfic and I apologize for taking such delight in the personalized torture I inflicted… Aslong as it is understood that it was only written the way I wrote it to prolong the torture and to provide the tense enjoyment.

I'm actually thinking of writing another Fanfic, So if you have any idea's PVT me. (doesn't specifically have to be Glee)

Anyway!

Im out… Thank you for the awesome time.


End file.
